Un Amour Fascinant
by Fiind-l0ve
Summary: Une Hermione très différente. Un passé fait de mensonges. Des relations difficiles. Un Drago Malefoy avec un futur tout tracé. Un passé sans amour. Un avenir incertain. Des inconus pas si inconnus que ça. Et si finalement tout était lié? ABANDONNE (je suis désolée, j'ai essayé mais sans succès. Mais je la laisse de côté on ne sait jamais.)
1. prologue

****

**Genre: Romance/Aventure/ Un peu d'Humour**

**Pairing: Hermione Granger/ Drago Malefoy et autres.**

**Disclamer: Hélas ils ne sont pas amoi pour la plupart, ils sont à : JK ROWLING et PIERRE BOTERO !! Merci a eu d'ailleurs de les avoir crée et il y a aussi de mes personnages quand même lol !**

**Note de l'auteur: Coucou ! C'est ma 1er fic sur se site alors s'ils vous plais SOYEZ indulgent pour les fautes !**

BoNNe LeCTuRe !

* * *

C'était un garçon grand pour son âge, les cheveux blonds clairs, et des yeux d'un bleu profond, mais ce soir là, c'était la peur qui se lisait dans son regard, la sueur ruisselant sur son visage apeuré.

Il courrait maintenant le long d'une ruelle sombre et déserte, jetant de temps en temps un coup d'œil en arrière vers ses poursuivants : deux hommes très grand, assez corpulents, habillés de longues capes noires, armés d'un simple morceau de bois pas beaucoup plus long qu'une règle d'écolier.

L'un d'eux tandis son bâton vers le jeune homme et une lueur verte en jailli. Il l'évita juste à temps et tourna dans une autre rue, plus étroite que la première. Là, il prononça quelques mots dans une langue inconnue, une lumière blanche apparut autour de lui et le jeune homme s'évanouit dans l'obscurité.

Les deux assaillants se retrouvaient seuls. L'un d'eux se mit à hurler :

- Bon sang, on va se faire tuer quand il saura qu'il nous a échappé !

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, on va rentrer et tout lui expliquer. Ensuite nous finirons ce que nous avons commencé.

L'homme se calma un peu, et jeta un coup un coup d'œil à son compagnon, plus calme mais pas beaucoup plus rassuré que lui, puis ils disparurent dans la même lumière blanche que celle qui avait emporté le jeune homme.

* * *

**Review please ! La suite déjà en ligne !**

**KiiSS**

* * *


	2. 1 La vie à Gwendalavir

* * *

**BoNNe LeCtuRe !**

* * *

Hermione est une jeune sorcière qui fête aujourd'hui ses 17 ans, Hermione a des cheveux châtain frisé et des yeux chocolat. Hermione a bien développé ses pouvoirs et peut donc passer en classe de septième année dans la célèbre école de Poudlard, où de jeunes sorciers et sorcières peuvent apprendre dès l'âge de 11 ans à contrôler et accroître leurs pouvoirs magiques.

Ses deux meilleurs, Ron Weasley et Harry Potter, vont eux aussi passer en septième année. Ron Weasley était un garçon plus grand que la moyenne, doté d'une forte corpulence, qui avait les cheveux roux et des taches de rousseur plein le visage. Harry Potter, lui, avait la peau très blanche, des cheveux très touffus d'un noir de jais, de profonds yeux verts, et une cicatrice sur le front qui faisait de lui un sorcier très célèbre. Cette cicatrice lui venait d'un sorcier dont la communauté magique craignait jusqu'au nom, raison pour laquelle la plupart le désignent par Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Celui-ci avait essayé, alors qu'Harry n'était qu'un bébé, de le tuer, après en avoir fait de même pour ses parents. Seulement le sortilège n'a pas fonctionné, et Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom s'est retrouvé vidé de ses pouvoirs, réduit à quelque chose d'à peine vivant. Depuis l'hors, il cherche par tous les moyens à se venger, aider de ses fidèles serviteurs, les Mangemorts, alors que nos les jeunes élèves achevaient leur 4ème année, lors d'un jeu, où Harry devait se battre, celui-dont-on-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom est réapparut en chair et en os, en prenant quelque goûte de sang d'Harry, après avoir réapparu sous sa vrai forme, celui-dont-on-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom a tenter d'assassiner encore une fois le jeune Potter, qui par chance a réussi à s'échapper grâce aux fantôme des dernières victimes que celui-dont-on-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom a tuer avant de n'être plus qu'une chose.

Nos trois jeunes amis se baladaient dans Al-Jeit, la capitale de Gwendalavir, principal territoire des humains, au milieu d'une foule de piétons, de vendeurs, mais aussi parfois, de Machombres. Les Machombres sont des sorciers solitaires mais aussi des voleurs. Mais ils volent uniquement ce dont ils ont besoin pour vivre. Cependant, de plus en plus de Machombres utilisent leurs pouvoirs pour servir le mal depuis l'apparition de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom.

Hermione voulait venir à Al-Jeit pour trouver un cadeau pour son amie Ginny, qui fêtait elle aussi son anniversaire. Ginny était la sœur de Ron, mais aussi une personne qui tenait une grande place dans le cœur d'Harry, même si celui-ci refusait de l'admettre. C'était aussi une passionnée de Quidditch, le sport des sorciers. C'est un sport assez simple. Pour y jouer, il faut trois balles différentes, le souaffle, qui sert à marquer des buts à travers des anneaux poser sur des poteaux d'une quinzaine de mètres chacun (trois buts de chaque côté du terrain), deux cognards, qui servent à déstabiliser les joueurs, et le vif d'or, qui une fois capturé, marque la fin de la partie. Chaque joueurs comptent sept joueurs, trois poursuiveurs qui se passent le souaffle et essaient de marquer des buts (10 points pour un but), un gardien qui défend les buts, deux batteurs qui protègent leurs coéquipiers des cognards grâce à des battes semblables à des battes de base-ball, mais plus petites, et qui tentent de les renvoyer sur leurs adversaires par la même occasion, et enfin un attrapeur qui a pour but d'attraper le vif d'or, mettant ainsi fin au match et rapportant 150 points supplémentaires à son équipe. Un match ne peut se terminer tant que le vif d'or n'est pas capturé.

Mais Hermione espérait trouver quelque chose de plus « féminin » qu'un cadeau en rapport avec le Quidditch, comme un bijou par exemple. Puis, lui vint l'idée d'un collier en forme de cœur à l'intérieur duquel on pourrait placer deux photos. Ainsi, Ginny pourrait y placer sa propre photo ainsi que celle de la personne qu'elle aime, de façon à l'avoir toujours près d'elle, même si cette personne se trouvait loin.

Ron, lui, était venu voir le nouveau balai volant, l'Eclair de Feu Super 2008, le plus rapide balai à ce jour. Quant à Harry, il était venu avec ses amis pour ne pas se retrouver seul avec Ginny. Pendant les vacances d'été, les apprentis sorciers et sorcières rentrent chez eux, ce qui signifie pour Harry retourner chez son oncle et sa tante, Vernon et Pétunia Dursley, ainsi que leur fils Dudley, tous trois Moldus.

Les Moldus sont des gens sans pouvoirs magiques. Après la mort de ses parents, Lily et James Potter, Harry avait du aller vivre chez Pétunia, la sœur de sa mère. Ceux-ci ne l'ont jamais vraiment aimé ni traité correctement, et ils lui ont toujours caché sa nature de sorcier, même si Harry lui même sentait qu'il était différent des autres. Sept ans plus tôt, le jour de ses onze ans, il avait reçu une lettre du collège Poudlard lui indiquant qu'il y était inscrit et qu'il allait y faire ses études pour les prochaines années. Son oncle s'y était opposé, il espérait garder Harry comme une sorte de domestique, et il avait tenté de fuir avec sa famille pour que personne ne les retrouvent, mais c'était sans compter sur la magie, après les hiboux qui apportaient les lettres, ce fut le tour d'un homme bien plus grand que la normale, doté d'une barbe noire très touffue, de se présenter chez les Dursley, d'enfoncer la porte, et de révéler à Harry qui il était vraiment. Afin d'en savoir plus sur lui et son passé, Harry décida de partir avec le géant du nom de Hagrid.

Depuis ce jour, il ne retourne chez son oncle et sa tante que quelques semaines pendant l'été, puis il termine ses vacances chez Ron.

Hermione vivait elle aussi chez les Moldus, mais contrairement à Harry qui ne faisait que vivre avec eux, Hermione elle est une fille de Moldus. Ses parents eurent, tout comme elle, du mal à comprendre ce qu'ils leurs arrivaient, mais ils acceptèrent leur fille telle qu'elle était malgré tout. Malheureusement, tout le monde ne le voyait pas de cet œil, surtout dans le monde des sorciers, où certains appellent les sorciers et sorcières issus de parents Moldus des « Sang de bourbes », ce qui est une insulte extrêmement grave signifiant « sang impur», et refusent de les voir entrer dans une école de sorcellerie. La plupart des gens qui partagent cette croyance sont des adeptes de la magie noire, et même parfois des partisans de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom.

Hermione demanda conseil à ses amis :

- Mon idée vous plait les garçons ? Ron tu penses que ça lui fera plaisir ?

- Pourquoi tu demandes à moi ? Je ne sais pas ce qu'elles aiment les filles !

- Bas t'es quand même son frère non ? Harry qu'est que t'en penses ?

Harry tout étonné devenait tout rouge à l'idée qu'on parle de Ginny.

- Je pense que c'est une bonne idée, comme c'est une fille, le bijou sera parfait et puis vue que ça va venir de toi, ne t'inquiète pas pour sa Hermione.

- Merci Harry. On moins je sais que je peux compter sur toi pour ces choses là, pas comme Ronald alors que ses ta sœur !! Et sinon, Harry tu lui à pris quoi ?

- Oh moi ? Je lui ai pris une gourmette en argent.

Hermione sourit.

La nuit commençait à tomber, le trio étaient arrivés dans une clairière avec une maison qui de l'extérieur avait l'air d'être d'en un sale état. La maison des Weasley qu'on nommé « le Terrier » était une maison de campagne, dans un grand terrain d'herbe avec rien au alentour, ce qui était plus sûr pour la famille vu le nombre de personnes qui y dormaient depuis quelques temps.

Quand nos jeunes entraient dans la maison ils découvrirent une maison décorée avec pleins de ballon, des guirlandes et il y avait un fond de musique.

Mme Weasley courrait vers le trio et leur demanda :

- Votre après-midi c'est bien passé ? Vous avez trouvé s'eu que vous cherchez ?

- Oui madame Weasley, je vais le finir dans ma chambre et je descends dans pas longtemps promis !

- Très bien Hermione et vous les garçons ?

- Moi maman je vais aller prendre mon bain et oui ne t'inquiète pas j'ai son cadeau.

Il regarda à gauche et à droite pour voir si Ginny n'était pas à côté de lui et dit à sa mère :

- Je lui ai pris une boite à musique !

- Et moi je lui ai pris …

- Tu n'aurais pas dû lui prendre quelque chose Harry, tu n'étais pas obligé tu sais.

- Mais non madame Weasley je le voulais ! Je lui ai pris … AIE !!

Ron venait de lui donner un cou de coude dans les côtes, Ginny descendait les escaliers et se dirigea vers les garçons quand Ron partis pour prendre son bain.

Ginny était une fille aux cheveux roux comme tous le reste de sa famille, ils étaient tenu par une barrette, elle avait une tête en moins qu'Harry, elle portait un pantalon noir avec des botes haute et un débardeur blanc avec un petit gilet de couleur noir, pour faire ressortir le haut blanc.

- Bonsoir Harry.

- Bonsoir Gin… Ginny!

Harry était tout rouge et il le savait.

- Comment me trouves-tu ?

- Tu es... Très... Jolie…

- Merci Harry... Bon je vais aller dire bonsoir aux autres invités... A tout à leur Harry.

- Oui Ginny… A tout à leur !

* * *

**LaiiSSeZ Moii DeS ReViieWS !**

**SoyeZ iiNDuLGeNT C'eST Ma 1er FiiC ! La SuiiTe dans 2 jours si j'ai des reviews !**

**KiiSS**


	3. 2 Le départ pour Poudlard

**Un grand merci à MANELOR et KITTY SEE et MON OMAR pour m'avoir aidé dans mes débuts.**

**_Reponses aux reviews_****_ :_**

**_Manelor_****_ : Merci pour CE 1_****_er_****_ com ! lol ! J'y arrive doucement mais surement pour le site mais je sais que si j'ai un soucis tu m'aiderais alors ca va ! lool ! Non tkt tu me mets pas du tout la pression, même pas un peu lol ! kissssss jtd_**

**_Fascinating-love _****_: Alias mon omar lol ! Je ne t'es pas oublié pour le titre tkt mdr ! C'est vrai c'est un petit prologue mais des grands chapitre de 17 pages alors hein chute lool ! Si si tu es bête et tu es même une bête mais que j'adore lol ! Oui c'est vrai j'ai eu du mal avec le site mais on m'a bien aidé ! _****_kissssss_**

* * *

**BoNNe LeCTuRe:**

* * *

Quelques minutes plus-tard Hermione descendit et embrassa toutes les personnes présentent, Ron arriva 10 minutes après et salua tous le monde.

La soirée avait bien commencée, les amis des parents d'Harry étaient là : Lupin et Tonk sa femme, Maugrey Fol'œil, un auror, une sorte de police magique. Les parents de Ginny : Arthur et sa femme Molly avec le reste de leurs enfants : Bill et sa future femme Fleur, Charlie, Percy, Fred et George (les jumeaux). Et bien entendu des amis de Ginny et du trio : Luna, Neville et Dean, l'ex petit ami à Ginny, qu'Harry avait remarqué et qui avait l'air d'être jaloux qu'il soit là, ici, à cette fête ! Ginny l'avait remarqué, mais ne voulait pas gâcher un moment où enfin il lui montrait qu'il tenait à elle plus comme ami. Les adultes parlait entre eux et laissaient les ados entres eux.

- D'un côté j'ai hâte de retourner à Poudlard voir tous les autres sauf les Serpentards bien sûr, mais je n'ai pas envie de reprendre les cours.

Ginny c'était adressée à ses amis, Neville lui répondit :

- Je suis d'accord avec toi, surtout pour les cours de potion avec Rogue, il me fait peur.

- Moi non ça va. Juste que je vais être encor une année être à Serdaigle loin de vous. Vous avez de la chance d'être ensemble dans la maison de Gryffondor, heureusement il y a Cho avec moi.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Luna, on sera toujours là !

- Oui je sais Hermione, merci.

Pendant que tous le monde parlait entre eux Harry et Dean était assit l'un à côté de l'autre à dévorer Ginny des yeux.

Dean se demandait pourquoi elle l'avait quitté, mais quand il voyait Harry la regarder et Ginny qui faisait pareille, la question fut vite répondu.

Harry n'arrivait plus à quitter Ginny des yeux, il savait que Dean le regardait et s'en moquait mais quand c'était Ginny il tourna la tête ou baissait les yeux, mais Ginny savait que ses yeux étaient sur elle. Elle décida d'aller voir Harry quand sa mère l'appela pour ouvrir les cadeaux avant de passer à table.

- Oui j'arrive maman.

Tous les gens qui étaient au fond se rapprocha pour mieux voir, Ginny ouvrit le cadeau de Neville, c'était un livre sur les divers plantes du monde de la magie.

- Merci Neville.

Ensuite s'était le cadeau de Luna, des boucles d'oreille en forme de carotte.

- Merci Luna, elles sont belles.

Ginny regarda Harry et se sourirent mutuellement. Elle ouvrit pleins de cadeaux, mais voulait garder celui d'Harry en dernier, elle ouvrit celui d'Hermione et en pleura presque, son médaillon était en forme de cœur, couleur argent, Hermione lui expliqua comment il marchait, Ginny était ému, il ne restait plus qu'un cadeau et c'était celui d'Harry ! Ginny l'ouvrit et se dirigea vers Harry :

- Merci Harry, il est magnifique, en l'embrassant sur la joue.

- De rien ça me fait plaisir que tu l'aimes. Quand je les vus je me suis dit « il faut que je le prenne pour ma… pour toi » !

- Tu peux me le mettre s'il te plait ?

Elle était devenue toute rouge. Harry se leva et lui mit la gourmette, au contact de sa peau il sentit un léger frisson qui le parcourra dans tout son corps, Ginny avait eu le même frisson, dès qu'Harry eu finit de lui mettre, elle regarda la gourmette et lu ce qu'il y avait de gravé en petit _« Pour Toi, Toujours »_ !! Elle rougie de plus en plus, ce qui n'échappait pas à Hermione, Harry, Ron, Dean, Luna, Neville et ses parents.

Tous les adultes ainsi que Dean, Neville, Luna, étaient rentrés chez eux, le reste des Weasley étaient partis se coucher après avoir dit à Ginny, Harry, Ron et Hermione de ne pas tarder, que demain allait être dur.

20 minutes plus tard Hermione et Ron décidèrent d'allé se coucher, ce qui laissa Harry et Ginny enfin seul. Il y eu 5 minutes de silence quand Harry décida de le briser.

- Alors, ton anniversaire, tu la trouvé bien ?

- Oui, je les trouvé super, vu que tu étais là... Avec moi…

En baissant sa voit et sa tête. Harry rougit et décida de passer a l'acte, toujours en se regardant dans les yeux il lui prit la main.

Le lendemain fut dur pour Ron et Harry, tout le monde étaient lavé-habillé et leurs valises étaient déjà prêtent en bas, pendant qu'ils déjeunaient, Ron descendit les rejoindre et Harry alla se laver.

Dès que tous le monde étaient près à partir, ils rentrèrent tous un par un dans la cheminée et disparu après qu'une flamme verte soit apparue.

Après quelques minutes de marche, notre groupe se dirigea vers la gare des moldus et chacun passa entre les voies 9 et 10.

Après avoir disparue dans le mur ils quittèrent les parents de Ron et monta dans le train en direction de Poudlard.

Nos trois ados se dirigèrent vers un compartiment vide, les jumeaux allaient voir leurs copains et Ginny, Luna, Neville étaient ensembles. Ginny raconta la fin de soirée avec Harry après leurs départs :

- Il ta pris la main ?

- Oui ! J'étais aux anges, tu ne peux pas savoir.

- Bas vu comment tu racontes, si j'imagine !

Et tous les trois se mis à rire. Ginny avait tellement confiance en eux qu'elle leurs disaient tout sur tous. Quand à nos trois jeunes, ils parlaient de la nouvelle année qui allait commencer :

- En tout qu'à j'aimerai bien être préfet cette année, qu'est ce que vous en pensez les garçons ?

- Oui bien sur, comme ça tu nous fais gagner des points et t'en enlève aux serpentards !

Les garçons rigolaient, mais Hermione, elle, ne rigolait pas !

- Oui c'est vrai, mais je ne le ferais que si c'est nécessaire.

Ron allait répliquer quand :

_« Toc toc »_

Et la porte s'ouvrit, c'était McGonagall, la sous directrice de l'école, elle était âgée, habillé d'une longue robe noire avec un chapeau pointu noir.

- Melle Granger voulez vous bien me suivre s'il vous plait.

Hermione se leva en regardant ses amis en haussant les épaules.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Melle Granger, vous retrouverez vos amis à la fin du voyage.

_« A la fin du voyage ? Mais il reste au moins 4 heures de route. »_

- Melle Granger mes félicitations vous êtes « préfet en chef », je vous amène à votre compartiment avec votre collègue masculin.

Pour les préfets en chef ils ne sont que deux : une fille et un garçon. Ils partagent un appartement dans l'école, avec deux chambres s'éparée une salle commune et une salle de bain. Hermione était heureuse, elle avait toujours voulu être préfet, mais elle redoutait surtout qui était son collègue.

Arriver au compartiment McGonagall s'arrêta et se tourna vers Hermione :

- Melle Granger avant que je n'ouvre la porte surtout ayez du bon sens, vous êtes une personne responsable. Ne faite pas quelque chose qui pourrait nuire à votre maison.

- Bien professeur.

McGonagall ouvrit la porte et Hermione avait la bouche grande ouverte.

Un jeune homme, blond, les yeux gris- bleu, habillé avec un jean, une veste verte, les couleurs de sa maison, Serpentard, il était de grande taille environ 1m85 et se tenait assit sur une dès banquette.

- Bon et bien je vous laisse Melle Granger, Mr Malefoy s'il vous plait ne vous entretuez pas avant d'être arrivé. Merci d'avance.

Dès que McGonagall avait fermé la porte derrière le dos de la pauvre Hermione, elle s'assit en face de lui sans rien dire, ni un regard vers le jeune homme et mis son mp3 à fond dans ses oreilles, le jeune homme avec le regard mauvais regardait Hermione qui elle ne le regardait pas du tout ce qui ne lui plaisait pas du tout, car se jeune homme n'aime pas passer en second plan !

- Hey, la sang de bourbe on ta mal élevé, tu ne sais pas dire bonjour à ton pire ennemi ?

Hermione n'entendit pas ceux qu'il disait, mais savait très bien qu'il l'insultait, c'est ce qu'il fait depuis leur 1er année de Poudlard, sa lui faisait plus rien venant de lui. Quand Malefoy se leva de sa banquette pour se diriger vers Hermione, celle-ci paniqua, c'était la 1ère fois qu'elle se trouvait seul avec lui, mais ne voulait pas lui montrer, ça l'amuserait de trop, il s'approcha d'elle, elle pouvait sentir son parfum, comme il sentait bon…

Il lui arracha les écouteurs de ses oreilles, elle se leva en le poussant un peu, il là prit par les épaules :

- Comment oses-tu te lever pour me tenir tête ? Espèce de sale sang de bourbe.

Hermione va pour lui mettre une gifle mais Malefoy était plus rapide et lui prit le poignet, de peur qu'il lui fasse mal, Hermione n'osa pas le gifler avec son autre main, il se rapprocha d'elle et pouvait sentir son parfum vanille partout sur elle, ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux et Hermione brisa le silence :

- Fait attention Malefoy, tu es en train de toucher une sang de bourbe, ne salit pas ton sang, sinon papa ne vas pas être content de son fiston.

Malefoy la lâcha :

- Tu as raison, maintenant je vais devoir me désinfecter les mains.

Hermione le regarda avec un air agressive, quand a Drago, lui, il lisait son magazine sur le Quidditch comme si rien ne s'était passé. Puis il senti sur lui un regard, il leva les yeux et vit ceux d'Hermione descendre sur son mp3 :

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Granger je te plais à se point ?

- Ne prend pas la grosse tête Malefoy, jamais tu ne me plairas, tu na pas se qui faut !

Contente d'elle, Hermione sourit.

- Je n'ai pas se qu'il faut pour te plaire ? Et qu'est ce qu'il me manque que je n'ai déjà, Miss-je-sais-tout ?

- Déjà tu n'as pas de classe, de tendresse, et je me demande si tu sais ceux que sa veut dire !

Drago lui sourit se leva s'approcha d'elle, Hermione sur ses gardes se leva en le regardant, il leva la main sur son épaule droit, lui fit tomber la bretelle de son débardeur et de soutien-gorge, glissa sa main tout le long de son bras jusqu'à sa main remontant et redescendant, le contacte de leur peau fit pleins de frisson a nos deux jeunes, Hermione se laissa faire, elle trouva ça si doux, ils étaient collé, ils pouvaient sentir leurs souffles, puis t'où en continuant à la toucher de sa main Drago leva ses yeux sur elle et vit que cella lui faisait de l'effet :

- Est-ce assez doux pour vous miss Granger ?

- Je ne sais pas si je dois le prendre comme de la douceur d'un homme ou une punition d'un Serpentard !

En le regardant droit dans les yeux elle retira sa main et remis ses bretelles. Malefoy sourit et alla s'asseoir. Pendant le reste du voyage il n'y eu aucun son, mais quelques regard l'un vers l'autre.

* * *

**ReViieWS PLeaSe !!**


	4. 3 Une journée pleine de surprises

**VoiiLa La SuiiTe De Ma FiiC !! DiiTeS Moii Ce Que VouS eN PeNCeZ !!**

* * *

**BoNNe LeCTuRe :**

* * *

Après être sortis du train, les 1ere année partis avec Hagrid comme chaque an, quant aux autres années ils partent en carrosse. Malefoy avait retrouvé ses amis les Serpentards et Hermione ses Gryffondors.

- Alor Hermione, qui est ton homologue masculin ?

- Vous n'allez jamais me croire, c'est Malefoy !

- Quoi ? Non pas possible ! Je te préviens tout de suite s'il te fait quoi que soit dis le moi et cette année je n'aurais pas ma baguette de cassé je pourrais lui faire cracher les limaces !

Au souvenir de leur 2eme année, les jeunes rigolaient, en effet, Ron avait cassé sa baguette, à chaque fois qu'il lançait un sort sa se retourné contre lui, et en voulant faire payer à Malefoy d'avoir insulté Hermione de sang de bourbe il lui avait lancé le sort de « crache limaces », mais c'est contre lui que sa baguette c'est retourné.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi Ron je sais me défendre toute seul et puis ils ne nous restent plus qu'une année alors ça vas!

- Je sais, mais au qu'à où…

- Très bien Ron j'ai noté. Allez venez c'est à nous de monter dans le carrosse.

Harry laissa monter Ginny en 1er, elle les avait rejoint pour être un peu avec eux, mais au fond Harry savait que c'était pour lui, enfin il espère.

Tout le long du trajet, nos jeunes parlaient de l'année qui allait commencer, les cours, les professeurs, les sortis au Près - Au – Lard, et leurs futures vacances. Leur voyage fini ils descendirent rejoindre tout le monde dans la grande salle, éclairé par les bougies du plafond magique, il y avait 4 immenses table en longueur et une autre qui leurs faisaient fasse, la table des professeurs et du directeur. Les 4 grandes tables étaient la table des élèves des différentes maisons, la 1er table était celle des Serdaigles, la seconde celle des Poussoufles, l'avant dernière table celle des Gryffondors et la dernière celle des Serpentards.

Tous le monde pris place à leur table respective, comme chaque année, il y avait la répartition des maisons pour les premières années, le Choixpeau magique est posé sur la tête de l'élève et celui dit où il devra aller pendant les 7 prochaines années. Après avoir fini la répartition, le directeur Albus Dumbledore expliqua aux nouveaux les règles à suivre :

- Ne pas aller dans la forêt interdite, sauf si vous tenez à souffrir dans d'atroce souffrances, ne pas sortir seul dehors la nuit à cause de Lord Voldemort.

Le directeur et quelques professeurs n'avaient pas peur de prononcer le nom du sorcier que le monde entier de la magie avait peur de le prononcer.

- Ne pas jeter de sort impardonnable, (...).

Il continua ainsi pendant quelques minutes et :

- Ensuite je vais vous parlez des points que vous pouvez faire gagner à votre maison, chaque bonne réponse ou bonne action vous rapportera des points à votre maison, mais si vous manquez, où si vous êtes en retard à un cour sans raison valable, ou si vous faites des choses qui ne doivent pas avoir lieu vous aurez des points en moins, à la fin de l'année la maison ayant le plus de points gagnera la coupe des « 4 maisons » ce qui est un grand honneur. Pour ceux qui veulent faire partis des équipes de Quidditch, bien-sur je parle des 3, 4, 5, 6 et 7ème années il faut vous présenter au capitaine de votre maison, tout au long de l'année il y aura 4 bals, le bal d'Halloween, le bal de noël, le bal de fin d'année et cette année nous avons décidé de faire le bal de la Saint-Valentin ! On pourra dire merci aux préfets en chef des préparations qu'ils feront, je veux parler de Melle Hermione Granger de la maison de Gryffondor et de Mr Drago Malefoy de Serpentard.

Toute la table de Serpentard hurla pour leur prince et les Gryffondor crièrent « Hermione » le plus fort possible pour masquer le nom du prince. Le directeur s'assit, toutes les filles étaient aux anges, 1 bal pour la Saint Valentin, qu'elle bonheur ! Quand la sous-directrice, le professeur McGonagall, demanda le silence :

- Jeunes gens taisez-vous !! SILENCE !!

Tous le monde se tuent.

- Bien, le diné peut commencer. Bonne appétit.

La table des Gryffondor rigolaient beaucoup, Ron mangeait comme toujours pour deux, Harry touchais à peine sont assiette, Hermione parla à Ginny de tout et de rien, Fred et George Weasley animais la table comme tous les soirs en racontant des blagues, la table des Poussoufles et des Serdaigles parlaient beaucoup de la mode, des potins de stars, quant à la table des Serpentards, tout tournais autour de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, des attaques ressentes, des Mangemorts...

Une heure et demi plus tard, le diné finit, les table à moitié vidé de la nourriture, le directeur de leva et le silence apparut :

- Bien, j'espère que vous avez bien mangé, maintenant tous le monde dans leur dortoir, les préfets veuillez prendre votre poste. Je vous souhaite à tous de faire de beau rêve.

Hermione pris les Gryffondors, et les Serdaigles, Malefoy pris ses Serpentards et les Poussoufles. 30 minutes après que tous les élèves soit dans leur dortoir, nos jeune préfets en chef avait rejoint McGonagall dans le couloir :

- Tous le monde est dans leur salle ?

- Oui professeurs.

- Bien je vais vous montrer votre appartement.

- NOTRE appartement professeur ?

- Oui Melle Granger, vous m'avez bien comprise. Vous allez partager la salle commune et la salle de bain, bien sur vous aurez des chambres séparées.

- Quelle poisse !

Elle venait de se rendre compte quelle avait parlé fort sa pensé ! Mais McGonagall ne dira rien, quand à Malefoy, lui était content d'avoir son appartement avec la sang de bourbe, comme ça il pourra lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs.

- Le mot de passe est _« amour diabolique _» ! Sur ce je vais vous laissez admirer votre appartement. Demain soir vous ferais votre 1er tour de garde ensemble, j'ai bien dit ENSEMBLE ! Bonne nuit.

- Je crois que ça ne peut pas être pire !

- Je pense comme toi Granger, être avec une sang de bourbe tout une année cet un vrai cauchemar !

Sur ses mots, le prince entra dans la salle commune et vit 3 portes, une porte verte, sa chambre, une rouge, celle d'Hermione et la 3ème était la salle de bain.

Leur salle commune était grande, il y avait une immense bibliothèque, ce qui plaisait énormément à Hermione, d'un salon avec 1 canapé en cuir noir qui fit fasse à 2 fauteuils, 1 rouge et 1 vert.

Hermione se dirigea dans sa chambre et ouvrit la bouche de joie, elle été grande, un lit double à baldaquin avec des oreillers rouges et or, le dessus de lit avait le signe de sa maison, un lion, il y avait une grande glace, une armoire immense où elle rangea ses affaires après avoir fait apparaître une chaine hi-fi, elle brancha son mp3 dessus et mis le son, tout en rangeant sa chambre, elle dansa et chanta. Intrigué par le bruit qui venait de la chambre de Granger, Malefoy quitta sa chambre et entre-aperçu Hermione qui se dandinais au rythme de la musique. Il fut choquer de voir cette sang de bourbe aussi bien danser et surtout aussi bien se déhancher. En voyant que celle-ci commença à se retourner, il repartit finir son rangement dans sa chambre. La fatigue se sentit vite dans Poudlard, tous dormait d'un profond sommeil.

Le lendemain matin, Hermione se leva fraiche comme une rose, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain et entra sans frapper, ce qui provoqua un petit hurlement entre nos deux jeunes ennemi.

- HEY !! Ca ne te dérange pas que je sois en serviette devant toi Granger ?

En effet Malefoy était vêtu d'une petite serviette de bain qui ne cachait que sa partit intime, il était en train de se coiffer, il avait ses cheveux blond dans les ses yeux gris, il était très très sexy se dit Hermione.

- Nan ça va, sa ne me dérange pas ! Vu qu'hier soir tu ma mater en train de danser, je peux te contempler en serviette ! Danse pour voir se que ça donne ?

Elle sourit, contente d'elle, elle s'en alla de la salle de bain en rigolant ! Promis elle racontera tout à Ginny. Malefoy lui fit étonné de se que la sang de bourbe lui avait dit !!

_« Elle ma vu en train de la mater et elle n'a rien dit ! Etrange ! »_

La salle de bain libre, Hermione y entra et pris un bon bain bien chaud, une heure après elle descendit dans la grande salle pour prendre son petit déjeuner avec ses amis et s'assit à leur table :

- Bonjour tout le monde. Elle embrassa Ron et Harry sur la joue gauche et fit deux bizous sur les joues à Ginny.

- Pourquoi ma sœur à le droit à deux et pas moi ?

- Ronald Weasley ! On ne ta jamais dis que la jalousie est un jolie défaut ?

- Moi on ma dit que c'était une preuve d'amour !

Tout le monde leva les yeux vers le prince, Ron se leva, mais il n'à pas le temps de dire un mot qu'il prit Hermione par le bras :

- Granger ! On veut nous voir tout de suite ! Je t'attends dans le couloir.

Il la lâcha et se dirigea vers la porte avec ses amis.

- Bon désolé les garçons, mais je vous laisse j'ai un rendez-vous avec je ne sais pas trop qui !!

- Très bien Mione, on se voit tout à leur dans le parc, rien que toutes les DEUX, Ron ne fait pas la tête même Harry, ni Neville, ni Luna ne viendra. Se sera NOTRE sortit !!

- Mais j'ai rien dit Ginny, calme toi !!

Les trois jeune Gryffondor rigola !

Hermione vit Malefoy dire « à tout à leur dans le parc » à une fille. Elle attendit qu'il la quitte pour lui parler.

- Alors où avons-nous rendez-vous ?

- Dans le bureau du directeur.

Marchand en direction du bureau du directeur, aucun bruit, ils étaient seuls dans les couloirs.

- Alors Granger, le spectacle de se matin ta plus ?

- Il y a eu un spectacle se matin ? Et je n'étais même pas au courant ! Mince alors j'ai loupé ça !!

- Très drôle Granger, tu sais !!

Ils arrivèrent devant la statut Hermione prononça le mot de passe :

_« Chocolat blanc neige»,_

La statue du phœnix tourna et laissa place à un escalier, arrivé en haut, elle toqua à la porte :

_« Entré »._

- A vous voilà enfin !

- Désolé directeur, mais je déjeunais et j'ai ...

- Se n'est rien Miss Granger, j'ai fait appelle à vous pour le bal d'Halloween ! Oui je sais on est que au mois de Septembre, mais il me faut vos idées, pour voir se qui vas et ne vas pas !! Je ne le veux pas dans la semaine, mais je voudrais que vous y pensé !! Bon c'est tous pour le moment jeunes gens. Merci et bonne journée à vous.

- Bien directeur.

Nos deux jeunes descendirent les escaliers :

- Alors Miss je sais tout, tu à des idées ?

- Non pas pour le moment ! Mais je suis sur que toi tu en à déjà pleins ! Je te laisse j'ai rendez-vous !

- Oui c'est ça !! On verra ça un autre jour !!

- A oui ! J'allais oublier...

Il se tourna vers la lionne.

- Le spectacle de se matin ne ma pas déplus !!

Elle partit avant qu'il n'est pu dire un mot.

_« J'en reviens pas, elle ma dit que je lui avais plus !! »_

Il s'arrêta dit penser et alla rejoindre son amie dans le parc.

Hermione se dirigea vers Ginny qui l'attendait devant la porte :

- A quand même ! Alors, racontes moi tout !!

- Dans le parc Ginny, dehors, il fait trop beau pour rester à l'intérieur !

Tout le long du chemin Hermione avait raconté tout se qui s'était passé depuis la rentré, l'histoire avec Malefoy quand il la vue danser, ou quand elle la vue dans la salle de bain, jusqu'à la conversation de tout a leur !

Elles arrivèrent près du lac noir, leur endroit préféré du parc. Elles avaient arrêté de parler de Malefoy, se beau prince était en face avec une de ses conquêtes, Pansy Parkinson, une Serpentard, elle est amoureuse de Malefoy depuis la 1er année de Poudlard, elle s'en fiche qu'il la prenne juste pour une nuit, elle était avec le prince, c'est se qui compte le plus pour elle. Le petit couple d'une nuit était à quelque mètre de nos deux jeunes filles, Pansy était allongée dans l'herbe la tête sur les jambes de son prince, elle avait fermé les yeux, quant au prince, lui avait la tête dans son magazine et regardait par-dessus pour mieux voir la Granger et la Weasley et surtout pour entendre ceux qu'elles disaient d'intéressant.

- Tu as déjà des vu sur quelqu'un Hermione ?

- Oui et non !

- Ne joue pas à ça avec moi, tu vas perdre !!

Elles se mirent à rire de bon cœur.

- Bon très bien, ta gagné ! J'ai des vu sur ...

Mais Malefoy n'avait pas entendu, Pansy lui avait demandé de l'embrasser.

- Dragochéri ! Dragochéri !

- Mais tait-toi idiote !

Pansy vexé ne dit plus rien et se rallongea sur les jambes de son homme.

- C'est vrai qu'il n'est pas mal, mignon même, il fait craquer toutes les filles qu'il croise. Tu as de bon goût Mione !!

- Oui je sais.

Tout en rougissant.

- Et toi ?? Raconte- moi tout !!

- Et bien le soir de mon anniversaire quand vous nous avez laissez seul, on à parlé tout les deux, on se regardait dans les yeux et il m'a... Il ma pris la main. Et on est partis se coucher ! C'est tout !

- Je sais que tu dois être déçu qu'il ne bouge pas beaucoup, mais t'es quand même la sœur de son meilleur ami et puis avec ceux qu'il se passe il a surement peur qu'il s'en prenne à toi !

- Oui je sais tous ça, mais avec ou sans lui je suis en danger ! Je combattrais toujours à ses côtés, couple ou pas couple ça ne changera jamais !!

- Tous ça MOI je le sais, mais lui ne le sait peut-être pas ...

- Chut il arrive !

- Tiens salut les filles.

- Harry ! Qu'est ce tu fais là seul ?

- Ron est en train de parler à Lavande ! Je ne voulais pas le déranger...

Hermione n' écouta plus ce qu'il disait, Ron était en train de draguer Lavande, elle n'en revenait pas ! Le garçon le plus timide est en train de draguer, alors qu'elle, elle était seul, il y avait ses amis, heureusement même, mais pas de petit ami ! Soudain, Hermione sentit un regard vers elle, elle vit qu'Harry parlait à Ginny et qu'ils se regardaient sans se quitter, mais qui pouvait bien la surveillé comme ça ... Elle chercha et trouva Pansy dormir sur les jambes de son amant, quant à l'amant lui regardait Hermione, mais dès qu'il s'aperçut qu'elle l'avait vue il baissa ses yeux sur son magasine. Elle sourit et se remet dans la conversation de ses meilleurs amis.

Ron les rejoignit 1 heure après :

- Tiens je croyais que c'était qu'une sortit à deux !! Et si je sais encore compter vous êtes trois ?

- Oui Harry nous a rejoint parce qu'il parait qu'il était de trop entre toi et Lavande !!

- Ah oui sa ...

- Alors... Raconte...

- Bas on est ensemble depuis maintenant 1 heure.

- Bravo Ron tu me surprends !

Ron s'assit et raconta comment il avait fait, de quoi ils avaient parlé tout les deux, et qu'ils se sont embrassé.

Hermione avait encore l'air déçu d'être la seul du groupe qui n'avait personne, Harry et Ginny était amoureux, mais leur ennemi ne leur laisse pas le choix d'être ensemble !

Leur matinée était fini, ils rentrèrent tous pour se préparer avant le déjeuné, ils étaient tout vert au fesse, aux jambes et pour Ron, le dos, assit toute la matinée dans l'herbe ça marque. Hermione quitta ses amis et se dirigea dans sa salle commune, elle était tellement heureuse pour Ron, qu'elle était toute souriante même en voyant Malefoy elle garda son sourire, il était rentré avant elle parce que Pansy le soulait, mais aussi parce que la conversation des Gryffondors ne lui plaisait plus depuis l'arrivé de :

_« St Potter et de Wease-moche »._

- Qu'est ce qui te fait sourire comme ça Granger ?

- Tu sais très bien pourquoi et que je n'ai pas besoin de le répété !

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ?

- Que je sais très bien que tu nous a... qu'elle est le mot... à oui... espionner... Une partie de la matinée !

Elle le regarda de haut, pour voir sa réaction, Malefoy quant à lui était tout gêné.

_« Comment elle sait puisque j'ai été discret et puis en plus elle ne dit rien, comme si ça lui faisait plaisir !!»_

- A oui, c'est vrai Wease-moche c'est trouvé une chérie, comme ces mignon tout plein.

- Oui, LUI à une chérie et toi tu n'a que des aventures sans lendemain !

- Mais c'est se qui fait tout mon charme !

- Tu t'ais tapé PRESQUE toutes les nanas de l'école et tu n'es jamais satisfait, c'est tellement dommage tu sais...

Elle partit en le laissant mijoter et se dirigea dans la salle de bain, alors que Malefoy, lui, essayait de se calmer sur se qu'elle venait de lui avouer !

Elle a raison, plein de filles, jamais satisfait, jamais... Est-ce qu'un jour il trouvera celle qui lui fera du bien ? Il resta sur cette phrase pendant qu'Hermione se lava, 20 minutes après la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit, elle avait les cheveux qui dégoulinaient sur elle, une petite serviette qui cachait à moitié son corps de femme, elle sourit au prince et se dirigea vers sa chambre quand Malefoy l'appela :

- A quoi tu joue Granger ?

- De quoi tu parles Malefoy ?

- De rien, laisse tomber, va t'habiller, j'ai envie de vomir en te voyant comme ça !

Hermione s'en alla avec un air de dégout !

_« Non mais quel con se mec ! Il se prend pour qui à me parler comme ça ! Il va me le payer et plus vite serais le mieux !! »_

Elle mit le son de sa chaine hi-fi à fond et choisi ses vêtements avec soin, aujourd'hui il n'y avait pas cour pour différents problèmes, ce qui fit plaisir aux élèves de Poudlard, elle put donc s'habiller en moldus, une jupe verte foncé avec un haut noir sans manche, ni bretelle, elle avait mit du temps pour trouver les chaussures qui allait avec et décida de mettre ses botte noir avec un peu de talons fin, ce qui allongeait son corps de femme, elle se coiffa juste d'une barrette qui attrapa tous ses cheveux et laissa tomber quelques mèches qui tombas dans son cou et devant ses yeux, elle ne se maquilla pas trop, juste d'un cou de mascara noir, un cou de crayon noir pour faire sortir ses yeux chocolat et du glosse transparent, un petit cou de parfum vanille, elle s'admira dans la glace, elle se trouva :

_« Super belle Mione, tu va lui faire tourner la tête à cette fouine !! » _

Elle quitta sa chambre, Malefoy s'était retourner dès qu'il est entendu la porte de la chambre de la jeune Gryffondor et ouvrit en grand sa bouche, la Miss-je-sais-tous était la devant lui en femme fatal.

- Qui y a-t-il Malefoy ? Ferme ta bouche voyons... où non tiens... laisse la ouverte et dis moi se que t'en pense ?

- ...

- Ca te plait à se que je vois ! Merci d'être franc avec moi, ça me va droit au cœur venant de toi !

- Ouais, pas mal pour une sang de bourbe, venant de toi sa change un peu c'est vrai, mais pour moi tu seras toujours...

- Une fille superbe avec beaucoup de charme qui t'es horriblement irrésistible ! OOOOOOOOOh Malefoy ça me fait très plaisir se que tu viens de me dire, ne t'inquiète pas je ne le dirais à personne, se sera notre petit secret ! Oups j'ais pas vu leur je suis attendu par mes amis ! Tu devrais te dépêcher Pansy doit attendre ! A+

Il n'eu pas le temps de répliquer que la lionne était sortit. Lui dans la salle commune venais de se faire clouer le bec par son ennemi de toujours !

_« Mais, d'un côté elle n'a pas tord, je la trouve superbe comme ça, habillé en noir et vert, je trouve que ses couleurs lui vont bien. Elle à beaucoup changé, MA Gryffondor... QUOI ?? Qu'est ce que je viens de dire MA Gryffondor ! Je suis malade, oui c'est ça je suis malade !! »_

Le déjeuné se passa assez vite, Ron avait mangé avec SA Lavande, Harry mangeait avec Ginny, Hermione, Luna, Neville et Dean. Luna parlait des plantes avec Neville, qui lui était un grand spécialiste, Hermione regarda Drago parler avec ses amis, mais elle le voyait souvent en train de la regarder, surement qu'il devait sentir qu'elle le regardait, Quant à Dean, lui, il regardait Ginny rigoler aux blagues d'Harry. Hermione décida enfin de lâcher son emprise sur le prince des Serpentards pour s'occuper de ses Gryffondors, sa seconde famille :

- Dean?

- Hein...

- Dean? Allo! DEAN!

- Oui Hermione je t'écoute !

- Regardé moi Mr Dean THOMAS !

Il lâcha Ginny des yeux pour voir ceux d'Hermione.

- Ah ! Quand même !

- Qu'est ce que tu me voulais Hermione ?

- Bas déjà, pour commencer, si ces finit entre vous deux c'est parce qu'elle ne voulait pas te faire souffrir... Elle ta quitté parce qu'elle ne t'aimait pas, en tout qu'à pas comme ça ! Reste ami avec elle, ça ira mieux après !

- Je sais tout ça Hermione, mais je me demande si tout le temps que j'étais avec elle, elle ne sortait avec moi que pour LE rendre jaloux, c'est ça qui m'énerve, tu comprends ?

- Oui je te comprends.

Puis tout redevint comme avant, Dean regarda Ginny et Harry, et Hermione regarda le Serpentard qui s'amusait avec ses amis.

Le repas achevé, les Gryffondors quitta leur table pour se balader Au-Près-Au-Lard, Hermione ne se sentant pas très bien décida de ne pas les accompagner tout de suite qu'elle les rejoindra plus tard, Ron et Lavande aussi les rejoindraient plus tard.

- Moi je ne viens pas, je vais réviser avec Seamus, bonne balade.

- Merci Dean, à tout à leur.

- Pareille! On se voit se soir !

- Ok Neville, bon bas Ginny on sera que tout les deux, ça te gène pas d'être en ma compagnie ?

- Tu me connais Harry, rient ne me dérange avec toi !

Ils rougirent tout les deux et partirent.

Quand Ron et Lavande commençaient à se lever Hermione leur demanda :

- Vous pouvez venir me chercher quand vous irez les rejoindre ?

- Ok Mione, on viendra te chercher, mais pas avant une heure ou deux, d'accord ?

- Ca me va ! A tout à leur et pas de bêtises vous deux !

Ils rigolèrent et se sépara dans un des couloirs où Hermione se retrouva seul quand d'un coup elle sentit quelqu'un la toucher, quelque chose lui frôler la hanche droite avec douceur, elle se retourna et vit le prince avec sa troupe passer à côté d'elle.

_« Ca ne peut-être que Malefoy qui puisse me toucher comme ça !! »_

Puis elle continua en direction de sa salle, elle arriva devant le tableau et commença à dire le mot de passe _« amour diabolique »_ elle rentra et ne vit personne dans la salle, et s'en savoir pourquoi ni comment elle se retourna et vit Malefoy derrière elle qui la regardait de très très près.

- Qu'est ce que tu regarde comme ça Malefoy ? Fait attention à se que tu fais quand même...

- Chuuuuuuut Granger, plus un mot, ne dit rien.

Il s'approcha de la lionne, qui ne bougea pas, qui ne dit rien, le prince était si près d'elle, quelle sentit son souffle, il s'approcha de son oreille et lui dit :

- Tu ne sais pas que de regarder un Serpentard celui-ci pourrait mordre et que ça pourrait être fatal?

Comme le prince lui avait dit la lionne ne répondit rien, elle le regarda s'éloigner d'elle, il se dirigea dans sa chambre et y rentra. Hermione le cœur à fond se calma, tout en restant à la place où elle était. A se moment là elle se promit de lui en faire baver !!

Pendant les 20 premières minutes, Hermione repensa à la journée entière, elle s'allongea sur le canapé en cuir, elle ferma les yeux et entendit une porte s'ouvrir, mais ne bougea pas, elle dormait à moitié, elle était là sans l'être, elle entendit qu'on l'appelait, mais ne bougea pas, elle sentit qu'on la secouait pour voir si elle dormait, elle ne bougea toujours pas, elle sentit du chaud sur elle se rapprocher et puis des lèvre chaude sur son front.

45 minutes après l'acte du préfet, le portrait avait reçu des coups de point car Hermione se réveilla et s'avait que c'était Ron et Lavande qui venait la cherché, elle n'a pas eu le temps de se lever que Malefoy se dirigea vers la porte, Hermione aperçu quel avait une couverture sur elle.

- C'est pourquoi Wease-moche ?

Ron ne dit rien et ne le regarda même pas, il regarda par-dessus les épaules du préfet, ce qui était assez facile pour lui vu qu'il faisait à peu près la même taille.

- Hermione...

- Elle dort ! Alors repasse plus tard...

- De quoi je me mêle Malefoy ! C'est bon Ron je suis prête, attend juste deux minutes dans le couloir que je me recoiffe.

- Très bien, prend ton temps, Lavande nous rejoins pas.

Ron étant dans le couloir, Malefoy ferma le portrait en la poussant violement.

Hermione se recoiffa d'une queue de cheval, mis son gilet et commença à sortir quand elle s'arrêta et se retourna vers Malefoy qui était assit dans le fauteuil :

- Merci pour la couverture.

Elle s'en alla sans lui laisser le temps de lui répondre car elle savait qu'il lui aurait jeté une vacherie.

_« De rien Granger »_

Et se remit à lire.

Hermione et Ron quand à eux rigolait de plus belle dès la sortit du château, sur pas grand-chose, mais rigolèrent, ce qui ne savait pas, c'était qu'un jeune blond aux yeux gris les regardait s'éloigner vers la ville.

Ron, Hermione retrouvèrent facilement Ginny et Harry, qui était en train de parler de Quidditch. Ils parlèrent de tous et de rien pendant toute la fin de journée quand Hermione demanda à :

- Harry quel heure est t'il s'il te plait ?

- Il est bientôt 18h ! Pourquoi ?

- Il faut que je rentre je dois faire encore des trucs de préfet, qui rentre avec moi ?

- Moi j'aimerais rester encore un peu avant de rentrer, sa te gène pas ?

- Non, je demandais comme ça, ne t'inquiète pas Ginny ! Non personne, bon bas on se voit tout à leur.

Elle partit seul vers l'école, elle leva les yeux en l'air et vu des nuages gris presque noir se diriger vers eux.

_« Oooh non pas ça, j'aime pas l'orage, je vais encore mal dormir ! »_

Elle se dirigea vers sa salle commune, puis vers son bureau et écrivit sur du parchemin qu'elle fit glisser sous la porte de Malefoy. Elle partie à la bibliothèque pour aller étudier un peu. Quelques minutes plus tard, Malefoy entra dans sa chambre et découvrit le parchemin par terre, il posa ses affaires sur son lit où il s'assit et lu le mot :

_« Rendez-vous dans la salle commune se soir vers 21h30 après le repas, j'ai à te parler de quelque chose..._

_La préfète. »_

_« Non mais pour qui se prend cette fille de me donner rendez-vous ! »_

Le repas se passa vite au goût du prince, idem pour la lionne.

21h25, elle quitta sa table et se dirigea vers sa salle commune, personne dans la salle alors elle se dirigea dans sa chambre et mit de la musique :

_«Accio love - __Ministry of Magic ». _

Malefoy entra dans la salle et entendit la music :

_"He smiles when she's not looking"  
Il sourit quand elle ne le regarde pas_

"She daydreams when he's not there"  
Elle rêvasse quand il n'est pas là

_(J'ai mis cette chanson même si elle est pour Hermione et Ron, mais bon on fait comme si il n'y avait pas de noms)_

Il entra sans frapper dans la chambre, Hermione se retourna et par surprise sursauta :

- Tu pourrais frapper avant d'entrer...

- Je t'ais fais peur Granger ?

Avec son sourire pervers.

- Non, je me suis retourné et j'ai vu une horreur dans ma chambre, ça ma surprise.

- Très drôle Granger, alors que voulait tu m'avouer ? Tu t'ais enfin remarqué le beau goss que je suis ?

- Non pas du tout, mais où vas-tu chercher de tels mensonges ? Bon on s'en fiche, je voulais te parler du bal...

- A non désolé !

- Quoi ? J'ai rien dit encore !

- Je ne vais pas aller au bal avec toi, je ne veux pas salir ma réputation !

- Ne t'inquiète sur tout pas pour ça Malefoy, jamais, au grand non jamais je n'aurais eu l'idée de te demander de m'accompagner, en plus j'ai déjà quelqu'un...

- Quoi déjà ? Qui à se malheur de t'accompagner, vu que Wease-moche est avec la gruge, St Potter avec sa Rousse, Neville avec la Blondasse... Non je ne vois pas qui pourrait t'accompagner ?

- En quoi ça te regarde ? Tu le sauras plus vite que tu ne le pense, ne t'en fait pas pour ça ! Donc avant que tu ne me coupe la parole je disais donc que j'ai quelques idées. Et toi je parie que non comme toujours !

- Et bien pour une fois, si j'ai eu pleins d'idées avant TOI !

- Au là !! Se soir ne sortez pas, il vat y avoir une tempête, Malefoy à eu des idées avant moi et même tout cour... Il a eu des idées!!

- Merci Granger ! Un tel compliment venant de toi me vas droit au cœur ! Bon on commence, se soir une demoiselle me rejoindra se soir...

- Super, manquait plus que ça !!

Il s'assit tout les deux côtes à côte, Hermione écrivit les idées qu'ils avaient, 1 heures après:

- Bon bas voilà ses faits, plus d'idées ? Je peux le donner au directeur ?

- Pour moi c'est bon.

- Très bien, je pense que tu ne m'accompagne pas ?

- Si !

Tous les deux dans les couloirs ne se parla pas, mais tous les deux savaient qu'il y avait des regards.

_« Toc toc toc »_

- OUI, entrez.

- Désolez de vous dérangez directeur, mais j'ai...

- Hum hum !!

- Euh... Nous avons trouvez les idées pour le bal d'Halloween.

- A oui très bien, merci d'avoir fait aussi vite.

- De rien directeur.

Dumbledore, pris le parchemin et commença à lire.

- Oui vos idées sont parfaites, même l'idée d'invité les Durmstrang, j'écrirais moi-même au directeur pour voir se qu'il en pense et je vous tiendrais au courant. Bon maintenant si vous voulez m'excuser, mais j'ai un rendez vous très important pour l'école. Bonsoir.

- Bonsoir directeur.

Ils quittèrent le bureau quand Malefoy pris le bras d'Hermione :

- Alors là tu vois tu me surprends Granger, je ne penserai pas que tu allais les inviter !

- Qu'est ce que tu veux, les gens changent et puis j'ai des amis qui y sont alors pourquoi ne pas renouer des liens.

- Alors c'est avec lui que tu vas aller danser, avec Krum ! Tu sais c'est pas parce qu'il ta invité en 4ème année qu'il va accepter en sixième année.

- Mais qui te dit que c'est MOI qui les invité ? Je lui ai parlé du bal, que je voulais les invités et que Dumbeldore accepterait surement. Et ma si bien demandé de l'accompagner que je ne pue dire non ! Et toi je parie que tu vas y aller avec Pansy ?

- Tu verras ça le soir du bal. Ce n'est pas tout, mais j'ai rendez-vous et je n'aimerais pas le manquer et si tu entends du bruit venant de ma chambre, ne t'inquiète pas, c'est que je contrôle la situation !

Il lui sourit avec son sourire pervers.

- Tu es un porc Malefoy !

Elle se retourna et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour se démêler les cheveux et se démaquiller, elle se mit en pyjama, un short rouge avec un débardeur blanc, quant à Malefoy, lui se préparais à recevoir sa nouvelle amie d'une nuit.

Hermione ne voulant rien entendre de sa nuit torride et ne voulant pas se coucher tout de suite, prit son mp3 pour le mettre à fond dans ses oreilles lorsque la fille arrivera et choisit un livre de sa bibliothèque, quand la porte s'ouvra.

- Sang de bourbe, bonsoir !

Elle n'en revenait pas, c'était Parkinson, encore...

- La ferme Parkinson !

- Tu crois que parce que la sang de bourbe est préfète que je vais me taire bas là tu rêve sal sang...

- Pansy ! Laisse tomber vient !

C'était Malefoy, était il venu l'aider des griffes de Pansy, non surement pas, il devait en avoir mare de l'attendre.

- J'arrive Dragonichou. Bonne soirée...

Elle sourit à Hermione d'un air mauvais !

Plusieurs minutes s'étaient écoulés depuis que le prince et sa moitié était en fermé dans la chambre du dragon. Quand Hermione avait mare de lire son bouquin avec son mp3 à fond, elle décida d'aller au lit, le livre rangé, elle coupa son mp3 et entendit un cri venant de la chambre de Malefoy, c'était Parkinson.

Hermione se dirigea dans la salle de bain pour se passer un coup d'eau sur la tête et se dirigea vers sa chambre, quand elle entendit la porte de Malefoy s'ouvrir et vit Pansy quitter la chambre du prince en l'embrassant sur ses lèvres.

- Bonne nuit Dragochéri.

- Ouais c'est ça ! A demain.

Elle quitta la salle commune sans un regarde, sans un son à Granger qui se retourna pour rejoindre sa chambre, mais Malefoy l'appela :

- Hey ! Granger !

- Tu ne vois pas que j'allais me coucher Malefoy !

- Non, je croyais que tu attendais ton tour !

- Mon tour, comment ça ?

- Avec moi !

- T'es répugnant Malefoy.

Sur ces mots elle monta et s'endormit sur ces dernières pensées, d'un certain Malefoy...

**

* * *

**

ReViieWS PleaSe !! KiiSS


	5. 4 Une rentrée mouvementée

**BoNNe LeCTuRe eT uN GRaND MeRCii a MaNeLoR PouR LeS FauTeS !**

* * *

Le lendemain matin tout se passa très vite, Hermione se leva et couru pour aller dans la salle de bain avant Malefoy, s'habilla et se dirigea vers ses amis qui, eux, étaient déjà attablés en train de prendre le petit déjeuner :

- Salut tout le monde !

- Salut Mione ! Crièrent Ron, Harry et Ginny.

- Alors tu as bien dormis ? Demanda Ginny

- Oui merci et toi ?

- Comme un bébé, j'ai fais des très beaux rêves ! Dit-elle en regardant Harry dans les yeux, celui-ci rougit furieusement et baissa la tête dans son bol. Ron ne remarqua rien une fois de plus et Hermione lui sourit en sachant très bien de qui elle avait rêvé.

- Tant mieux pour toi Gin, quel cours avons-nous ce matin Harry ?

- Tu vas aimer, 2 heures de métamorphoses et 2 heures de Potions...

- Avec quelle maison ? Si tu me dis Serpentard je te jure que je te saute dessus ! Alors quelle maison ?

- Je préfère ne pas le dire de peur que tu me saute dessus !!

- Ces pas vrai, pas encore eux, j'ai l'impression que Dumbeldore le fait exprès.

- Je pense comme toi, il doit faire ça pour rapprocher les maisons entre elles, je ne vois que cette explication.

- Je pense que là il rêve ! J'ai beaucoup d'admiration et de respect pour Dumbeldore, mais là il est fou de croire que Gryffondor et Serpentard vont s'entendre. S'indigna Ron.

- Tout à fait d'accord avec toi, mais bon il peut toujours espérer. Bon Ginny on va te laisser, il ne faudrait pas que nous soyons en retard à notre 1ere cour surtout celui de McGonagall.

- Très bien, alors à tout à l'heure. On se retrouve dans la grande salle pour le déjeuner.

- Oui pas de problème, à plus tard Ginny.

Le trio partit donc vers son premier cours, suivit des Serpentards, qui marchaient, eux, à une distance raisonnable des Griffons, bien entendue. Ron racontait comme d'habitude des histoires un peu loufoques ce qui fit rire Hermione et Harry, les Serpentards, eux, ne faisaient pas attention aux Gryffondors. Tous ? Non un Serpentard regardait le trio évoluait au travers des nombreux couloirs du château, et derrière son masque d'impassibilité il était jaloux de la voir elle et ses amis rire, il était surtout jaloux de la voir, elle, si bien entourée de ses deux meilleurs amis, mais il ne le montrait pas, il était bien trop Serpentard pour ça, surtout que la fille en question était une Gryffondor de son état, sa pire ennemie depuis maintenant six ans, une sang de bourbe de surcroît, c'était contraire aux règles que lui avait inculqués son père depuis sa plus tendre enfance, il se devait de la haïr. Sans aucune raison apparente il vit le trio s'arrêter, Hermione donna ses affaires à Ron et regarda Harry, qui lui courrait devant pour ne pas se faire rattraper par une Hermione en furie, Ron était littéralement écroulé de rire et criait :

- Cour Harry, cour, où alors elle va encore te faire mal !!

Quelques secondes plus tard, voyant qu'Hermione courrait toujours derrière lui, Harry pila net en sachant que ça ne servirait à rien, Hermione lui sauta dans les bras et commença à le chatouiller.

- Qu'est ce que tu disais? A oui... Que jamais je n'arriverais à te chatouiller. Ah NON Harry !! Arrête s'il te plait... arrête s'il te plait, hahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…

C'était Harry qui avait repris le dessus.

- Ron vient m'aider !!

- J'arrive !

Les deux garçons étaient sur Hermione qui n'en pouvait plus. Drago les enviaient, mais il était un Serpentard, pas un gamin comme eux.

- Aller Ron c'est bon, elle à comprit quelle avait perdu contre nous !

- J'en peux plus, les garçons vous m'avez épuisé. T'inquiète pas Harry j'aurais ma revanche.

- J'attends ça avec impatience Mione.

Elle reprit ses affaires que Ron avait déposé par terre et pris le bras des deux garçons et entra dans la classe en voyant que c'étaient eux les derniers des Gryffondors, suivit des Serpentards de quelques secondes. Tous les élèves étaient debout devant leurs bureaux, les Gryffondors du coté gauche et les Serpentards du coté droit de la classe. La pièce était très grande, il y avait divers animaux, des serpents, des rats, des hiboux, des chouettes, des crapauds et bien d'autres espèces encore dans leur cage ou sur leur perchoir.

Le professeur McGonagall arriva devant les élèves :

- Bonjour à tous

- Bonjour professeur.

- Cette année, la répartition des classes a été modifiée, tous les élèves devront changer de partenaire (...)

Tous les élèves furent sidérés en entendant cette nouvelle. Se retrouver avec un Serpentard était tout bonnement impossible pour les uns et totalement déshonorable pour les autres.

- Je paris qu'ils vont mélanger les maisons et que je vais me retrouver avec un Serpentard à la noix !

- Je pense comme toi Mione, c'est ce qui me fait peur. Imagine si je tombe avec Malefoy ou Parkinson, Grabbe ou pire Goyle ! Quel horreur moi je te le dis !

- … et enfin Mr Potter avec Mr Malefoy, Mr Weasley avec Miss Parkinson et Melle Granger avec Mr Zabbini.

Harry s'assit à sa table du coté gauche et c'est Malefoy qui dut le rejoindre et s'assit du coté de droite:

- Je vais te dire un truc Potter, tu ne me parles pas je ne te parle pas et ce sera parfait !

- Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec toi, dès que j'aurais fini ma phrase plus un mot de toi compris, la fouine !!

- Ne commence pas Potter...

- Chut j'écoute !

Hermione s'assit à la table du coté de Malefoy et Zabbini la rejoint. Il se pencha à son oreille et lui murmura pour qu'elle seul entende :

- Cette année pour une fois je suis bien placé !

Hermione lui sourit. Zabbini et elle était devenu ami depuis leur 1ere année d'étude, ils avaient pris le même compartiment du Poudlard Express pendant tous les trajets qui les amenaient ou ramenaient de leurs vacances de noël, de Pâques... Quand il n'y avait pas leurs amis avec eux, ce qui arrivait souvent. Ils avaient décidés de ne le dire à aucun de leurs amis de peur qu'ils ne comprennent pas. Hermione et lui se retrouvaient souvent à la bibliothèque pour s'aider, lui, l'aidait dans les Potions et elle, en métamorphose. Pour une fois depuis le début de la rentrée Hermione avait de la chance d'être assise avec un ami que personne ne connaissait dans sa maison. Les 2 heures de cours passèrent trop vite au goût d'Hermione, elle rangea ses affaires le plus vite possibme pour ne pas être en retard au cours de potion surtout que le professeur n'était autre que Rogue, et qu'il adorait enlevé des points aux Gryffondors pour tout et n'importe quoi.

Tout se déroula comme dans le cours de métamorphose, les Serpentards mélangé aux Gryffondors, mais cette fois Hermione n'as pas eu de chance :

- Melle Granger vu que vous êtes nulle en potion je vais vous mettre avec l'un de mes meilleurs élèves... Mr Malefoy !

Elle s'assit à coté de lui, les joues rouges de colère contenue Harry lui était assit à coté de Crabbe et Ron de Goyle.

- Alors Granger je te manquais ?

- Tu ne peux pas savoir Malefoy !! Tu ne peux pas savoir...

Ce fut les dernières paroles qu'ils échangèrent, après 2 heures de souffrance pour les Gryffondors, ils sortirent en courant de la salle pour échapper de l'horreur que cette salle leur inspirait.

- Ce n'est que les premières heures de potion, mais j'en ai déjà marre !

- Moi c'est depuis la 1ere année !

- Moi pareille que toi Harry, encore les cours ça va, ce qui ne va pas c'est le prof !

- Tout à fait d'accord avec Mione, bon on va manger, j'ai faim.

Sans comprendre pourquoi, Harry et Hermione se regardèrent et se mirent à rire et comme ils étaient presque seul, leurs rires résonnaient dans le couloir.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi vous rigolez tous les deux ? Qu'est ce que j'ai dit encore ?

- Rien Ron, ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'as rien dit de drôle, mais tu ne changeras donc jamais, tu penseras toujours avec ton ventre !

- ha ha très drôle, non je vous assure, très drôle ! Bas oui, j'ai FAIM et ALORS ?

- Très bien on va aller manger Ron, tu as gagné !

Nos jeunes Gryffondor se dirigèrent vers leur table ou Ginny les attendaient comme prévus. Le repas se fini vite, au plus grand malheur de Ron, les autres voulaient profiter des rayons de soleil avant l'hiver, ils s'étaient tous assit au bord du lac noir, ils parlèrent de tous et de rien pendant quelques minutes et fut dérangé par une personne non souhaitables dans le groupe :

- Hey, Granger, on nous demande ! Alors bouge !

- Hey la fouine, qui ta dit de lui parler comme ça, tu te crois où la !

- Hey Weaslette calme toi, tu devrais la dresser ta bonne femme... Dit-il en regardant Potter.

- Déjà tu ne parles pas comme ça à Ginny et de deux c'est plutôt toi que je vais dresser La Fouine.

- Bon STOP les garçons, je te suis Malefoy. On se revoit en cour de botanique les garçons !

Hermione suivit le prince des Serpentards en silence quand soudain Hermione s'arrêta et osa enfin parler :

- Une question Malefoy...

- Quoi ?

- Pourquoi est-ce que c'est toujours toi que l'on prévient quand nous avons des rendez-vous ?

- Parce que j'étais encore à coté du professeur quand il me l'a dit et puis je pari que tu préfères que ce soit moi qui vienne te chercher plutôt que le contraire...

- Es-tu en train de dire que face à tes « amis » je ne saurais pas me défendre ?

- En gros... Oui... C'est bien ça !!

_« Toc toc toc »_

- Entrez mes enfants.

- Vous vouliez nous voir professeurs ?

- Oui Melle Granger, j'avais omis de vous parler d'un sujet important, pour les différents bal qui seront organisés cette année, vous serez accompagné de qui vous voudrez, mais vous devrez danser ensemble durant la première danse…

- PARDON ?? Hurlèrent-ils en même temps

- Laissez-moi finir jeunes gens s'il vous plait. Bien comme je le disais, vous n'allez danser ensemble que durant LA PREMIERE DANSE, après vous êtes libre d'y aller avec qui bon vous semblera. Maintenant si vous voulais bien m'excuser, j'ai des choses importantes à faire et… il serait temps que vous alliez en cours, ils vont commencer sous peu. Dit-il en regardant l'horloge ornant le mur adjacent. Ils marchèrent tranquillement puis quand ils jugèrent être assez loin du bureau, leur colère éclata.

- NON je vis un cauchemar, déjà que je dois te coltiner tous les soirs, en cours de potion, aux réunions, aux rondes et maintenant à tous les bals pour danser avec toi ! Je vais me réveiller bientôt ce n'est pas possible...

- Hey Granger je suis là au cas ou tu ne t'en rappellerait plus...

- Hélas, je sais que tu es là et c'est ça le problème, je dois me trimbaler un... « Boulet » oui c'est ça un boulet !

- Bon cette fois ça suffit Granger !! Tu crois que ça me fait plaisir d'être à tes coté ? Je n'arrive pas à te supporter pourtant il le faut bien, mais au moins regarde le bon côté des choses...

- Quel bon côté des choses ? Je vais être encore obligé de te supporter...

- Oui mais seulement quelques minutes et encore… si les autres nous rejoignes avant sur la piste de danse, ça ne durera que quelques secondes, imagine si ça avait été TOUTE la soirée ?

- Oui tu as raison et heureusement pour moi... Enfin pour nous ! C'est vrai que pour un Malefoy rester à coté d'une sang de bourbe Gryffondor en plus et de devoir danser avec elle se serait terrible pour ta réputation…

- Oui, c'est vrai, mais bon ça va il y a plus moche comme sang de bourbe et comme Gryffondor !! Bon j'y vais, je ne voudrais pas être en retard pour mon cours.

Sans lui avoir laissé le temps de répliquer, il s'en alla sans se retourner, laissant une Hermione sous le choc :

_« Est-ce que c'était un compliment de Malefoy ou il se moque bien de moi là ?»_

Elle y pensa pendant tout le cours de botanique, ses amis le remarquèrent, mais decidèrent de ne lui en parler qu'au moment opportun. Les 3 heures passées, Harry, Hermione et Ron finirent les cours de la journée.

- Mione ?

- Oui Ron ?

- Tu vas bien, on ne t'a pas entendu pendant les 3 heures de cours !

- Oui oui, ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi les garçons, je vais bien.

- Bon très bien, on te fait confiance. Bon moi je vais me débarrasser des bouquins et dès que Lavande aura fini j'irais faire un tour avec elle, elle m'a manquée aujourd'hui !

- Ok Ron, a tout à l'heure.

- Moi je vais me balader avec Ginny dans les airs, ça me manque un peu !

- Tu parles du balai ou de Ginny là ?

Il lui lança un regard noir et Hermione sourit de manière victorieuse.

- Le balai... et Ginny... Bon ça te va !

- Oui ça me va... Très bien même, Ginny serait si contente si tu lui disais !

- C'est prévu au programme. Bon j'y vais, on se voit pour manger ce soir ?

- Je sais pas, je n'ai pas trop faim.

- Ok, on se verra plus tard alors, dans ta salle ?

- Ok, amuse-toi bien ! Et ne lui fait pas le cou de la panne !

- Aha aha aha très drôle Mione !

- Je sais.

Harry partit en imaginant la scène et un sourire apparut sur son visage « angélique ». Hermione, elle, se dirigea vers sa salle commune pour y aller déposer ses affaires, et c'est là qu'elle vit Malefoy sur le canapé en train de lire, elle s'assit sur le fauteuil en face de lui et pris un magasine au hasard, bien sur elle tomba sur le Quidditch et elle n'aimait pas les balais, mais si elle voulait qu'il là remarque, il fallait qu'elle soit en face de lui, Malefoy quand il vit qu'elle tournait les pages très vite sans prendre le temps de lire, compris de suite ce qu'elle voulait

- Tu veux quelque chose Granger ?

- Pourquoi tu me demande ça ? Je suis là en train de lire un magasine super bien et qui est très instructif, pourquoi je voudrais quelque chose ?

- Alors lit, mais n'abîme pas les pages de MON magasine.

- Désolée , je savais pas que c'était à TOI, si j'avais su je ne l'aurais même pas touché !

- Et c'est reparti pour un tour.

- Quoi ?

- Je ne t'ai pas dit que tu n'avais pas le droit de le toucher, je t'ai demandé de ne pas le déchirer comme excuse pour me voir !

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles Malefoy, je m'en fou que tu sois là en face de moi, et je ne veux surtout pas que tu me remarque, je voudrais que tu m'oublie...

- Ca, ça vas pas être possible !

Hermione toute rouge, n'en revenais pas.

- ... Et pourquoi ça ?

- Parce que je te vois là en ce moment, dans les cours, ainsi que les dînés et je dois danser avec toi...

- C'est bon j'ai compris !

Elle se remit à lire le magasine, mais laissa tomber, elle se leva pour se diriger vers sa chambre, passa devant Malefoy qui lui prit le poigner :

- Qu'est ce que...

- Tu voulais me demander quelque chose tout à l'heure ?

Elle le regarda se perdant dans ses yeux gris envoutants. Orage contre chocolat.

- Non, je ne voulais pas te déranger... Je vais me relaxer.

- D'accord, je peux venir ?

- QUOI ?

- Je me mettrais en maillot et toi aussi, tu n'as pas dit que t'allais te laver mais te relaxer et moi aussi j'en est besoin !

- Très bien !

- C'est vrai ?

- Non !! Mais t'es encore plus fou que je le croyais !

- Dommage !

- Pour moi ou pour toi...

Elle s'éloigna de lui en glissant son poignet et sa main de la main du prince et partit dans sa chambre. Dès qu'elle eu fermé la porte, elle s'assit sur son lit.

_« Mais qu'est ce que tu fais Mione là ? Tu joues avec Malefoy ton pire ennemi de toujours !... Mais oui c'est ça !! Tu joues et ensuite salut l'ami !! Tu est diaboliquement diabolique Mione ... »_

Elle se mit en maillot de bain, noir, deux pièces, une culotte qui cachait le nécessaire et le haut du maillot de bain ne tenait qu'avec deux ficèles, un qui tenait le cou et un autre qui tenait le tissu qui cachait sa poitrine, elle mit une serviette blanche autour d'elle qui lui faisait une sorte de robe d'été, elle lui arrivait juste en dessous des fesses. Elle sortit de sa chambre, Drago la regarda avec un air ahuri.

- Bas alors Malefoy... Tu n'es pas près encore ? Ne me dit pas que tu as besoin d'aide pour te mettre en maillot de bain quand même, ce serais décevant de la part d'un Malefoy !

- Je ne savais pas que tu allais y mettre autant d'enthousiaste, je serais prêt dans 10 secondes.

- Bien, toute façon je ne t'attendrais pas.

Elle se retourna, lui tourna le dos, lâcha sa serviette par terre, Malefoy voyait tout le derrière de la fille, il était étonné que sa pire ennemi était aussi bien foutu et comme ça il verra qu'elle a changé pendant les vacances, que ce n'était plus la même qu'avant, elle tourna sa tête pour voir qu'elle tête il faisait, elle n'était pas déçu du résultat, elle s'avança vers l'immense baignoire et mit l'eau à fond avec plein de senteurs différents, vanille, fleurs oriental... Elle se fit un chignon vite fait y entra dans la baignoire, se mit de fasse à la porte pour voir Malefoy entrer, il était en short long et bien sur, noir.

- Pas mal Granger.

Tout en s'asseyant en fasse de la lionne

- Toi non plus.

10 minutes étaient passées sans un mot, mais avec des regards, puis Hermione brisa le silence :

- Fait attention Malefoy tu prends un bain avec une sang de bourbe là, ne vas pas te salir plus que tu n'es les déjà !

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi...

- Qui t'a dit que je m'inquiétais pour toi ? C'est pour moi que je m'inquiète.

- Très bien, tu ne diras pas ce qui c'est passé et je ne dirais rien non plus !

- A QUI veux tu que je le dise ? Tu crois vraiment que je vais dire ce qui va se passer ? Et puis d'ailleurs il ne va rien se passer, du tout !!

- A ça tu ne peux pas savoir...

Elle se mit en face de lui, se rapprocha de très près.

- Si je le sais, et je peux te dire qu'il ne va rien se passer...

Elle n'a pas eu le temps de terminer sa phrase que Malefoy s'approcha d'elle près à l'embrasser, mais Hermione ayant comprit se leva en le frôlant :

- Tu vois, il ne sait rien passé.

Elle quitta la salle de bain et Malefoy, ramassa sa serviette et s'enferma dans sa chambre.

_« Ouf !! Un peu plus et il m'embrassait, il est complètement fou se Malefoy, il croit que je vais lui tomber dans les bras comme ça !! Je ne suis pas Parkinson, moi ! Je ne ressens rien pour lui, rien du tout, il est juste très mignon, son sourire me fait carrément craquer, ses yeux m'ensorcèle, son parfum m_'**_hypnotise_**_, quand il me touche je n'ai que des frissons, je ne doit pas en faire toute une histoire... Mais qu'est ce que je viens de dire ?? Mais qu'est ce que je viens de penser là ?? Je vais sortir faire un tour dehors, sa ira mieux après, oui c'est ça ça ira mieux après !! »_

Elle s'habilla en vitesse, et se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre, quand elle s'arrêta, pris son mp3 et son livre puis se dirigea vers le portrait quand :

- Tu vas lire ?

- En quoi ça te regarde ?

- Tu ais désagréable Granger, fait attention, ma patience à des limites tu sais.

- Cause toujours.

Elle passa devant lui, et sortit, elle vit Ron et Lavande se bécoter devant le lac, l'endroit de tous les amoureux, elle ne voulait assister à ça plus longtemps, elle se dirigea vers le terrain de Quidditch et vu Ginny et Harry se tenir la main, elle était heureuse pour eux bien sur, mais elle était jalouse, pas du couple, non, mais d'être la seul à n'avoir pas de petit ami, elle les quitta sans aller les voir, ne voulant pas gâcher un bon moment à notre nouveau couple de l'école qui s'était enfin unie, elle trouva refuge loin du monde près d'un arbre, « l'arbre solitaire », on l'appelle ainsi parce qu'il n'y a rien autour, seul dans la petite prairie. Hermione s'assit par terre dos posé contre l'arbre, un jeune homme la regarda, là assise seule.

Les jours passèrent, très vite, les semaines passèrent, les couples étaient aux anges, Hermione, la célibataire, était heureuse pour eux, mais ne restait pas longtemps avec eux, ne voulant pas « tenir la chandelle », Rien ne c'était repassé avec Malefoy, il ne se voyait que très rarement, pendant les cours... Puis vient les deux derniers jours avant le bal d'halloween.

**

* * *

**

ReViieWS PLeaSe KiiSS


	6. 5 Le bal et leurs invités

**littlebeattle** : moi aussi je saurais dans le bain ! xD

* * *

**BoNNe LeCTuRe :**

* * *

C'était un Vendredi soir, tous les élèves étaient à leurs tables respective. Hermione et Drago avaient été cherché les élèves de Durmstrang, qui étaient en retard, surement à cause du temps, il y avait une tempête de vent, et eux venaient par la voie de l'eau, Hermione était pressée de revoir Victor, quant à Drago, lui n'était pas aussi pressé, mais il ne savait pas pourquoi. La porte s'ouvrit enfin, Hermione sourit de joie, elle courra vers Victor, qui la prise dans ses bras et la fit tourner, Drago regardait la scène en saluant les autres.

- Hermione, je suis si heureux de te revoir, tu m'as beaucoup manqué.

- Toi aussi, je vois que tu parles mieux ma langue, je suis tellement contente que tu sois là avec moi.

- Oui moi aussi.

- Allez vient, on va manger, tu me raconteras tous.

- Je te suis !

Elle lui prit le bras et se dirigea vers la porte de la grande salle, quand Malefoy se mit face à eux :

- Salut Victor, comment vas-tu ?

Il lui tendit la main pour le saluer, Hermione dût lui lâcher le bras.

- Bien Drago et toi ?

- Bien. Alors raconte moi, t'es conquêtes ?

- Que veux-tu savoir ?

- Et bien tu es avec quelqu'un en se moment ?

- Malefoy, ça ne te regarde pas ! Ne répond pas Victor.

- T'inquiète pas Hermione, on parle presque que de ça avec Drago, non je n'ai personne, depuis que j'ai reçu les lettres d'Hermione je ne suis avec personne. Et toi ?

Hermione sourit à la réponse de Victor, mais pas Drago.

- Moi, toujours pareille. Je suis à droite et à gauche.

- Toutes les filles y sont passées alors ?

- Non pas toutes...

C'était Hermione qui avait répondu, elle regarda Drago et lui fit un sourire. Tous les garçons de Durmstrang étaient assis avec les Serpentards, sauf Victor qui étaient avec Hermione et ses amis.

La soirée passa vite, les Durmstrang dormiraient dans leur bateau, Drago et Hermione les accompagnaient, après être arrivé à destination, Victor serra la main de Drago et embrassa Hermione avec douceur devant le prince qui les regardait avec un air de dégoût.

- Bonne nuit Hermione.

- Bonne nuit Victor. A demain.

Et il parti en laissant les 2 préfets rejoindre le château.

- Quel scène m'a tu fais là avec ton Victor ?

- Je te demande pardon ?

- Rien, laisse tomber !

- Attend, mais tu deviens complètement fou Malefoy ! Je te signal que ses MA VIE et puis n'oublie pas que l'on s'aime pas du tout ! Alors ARRETE de faire style et lâche moi.

Elle était énervée, rouge écarlate, elle en avait mare de cette situation qui sortait de la réalité.

- Très bien. Alors ne me parle pas et surtout ne me regarde plus !!

- Une dernière chose se soir mes amis viendront alors ne soit pas dans nos pattes.

- Cette fois j'en ai assez, Granger.

Il la plaqua contre la porte du château avant qu'elle ne l'ouvre, ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, Malefoy lui tenait les poignets pour ne pas qu'elle le gifle, il serra fort ses poignets par la colère sans s'en rendre compte, mais Hermione avait mal et ne tenait plus, toujours en le regardant droit dans les yeux :

- MALEFOY, MAIS LACHE MOI, TU ME FAS MAAAAAAAAAL...

Elle avait hurlé. Drago la lâcha en regardant ses mains. Hermione se tenait les poignets.

- Tu n'es qu'un... TARER... Tu es vraiment... Qu'un... Qu'un SALOP et... Un grand CON, sors de ma VIE UNE BONNE FOIS POUR TOUTE !

Puis elle partit vers sa salle commune en pleurant. Elle y trouva une lettre par terre :

_« Chère Mione, _

_Ca fait maintenant presque 30 minutes qu'on t'attend, ne t'inquiète pas on comprend, tu dois faire les rondes avec l'autre abruti (ce qui n'est pas facile). _

_On se voit demain au petit déjeuné. Avec tous pleins de bisous. _

_Ron, Harry et Ginny._

_« Ils sont adorables »_

Dès qu'elle fut entrée, elle mit ses poignets sous l'eau froide pour les dégonfler et aider le sang à mieux circuler, Malefoy entra quelques minutes plus tard, il fit comme si rien ne s'était passé, mais au fond de lui, il savait qu'il s'était passé quelque chose.

- Tu es prêtes pour le tour de garde ?

Elle sortit de la salle de bain, les yeux rouges en le fixant droits dans ses yeux gris, elle avait les poignets avec ses traces de doigts. Elle ne dit rien et s'avança vers le portrait, sans le regarder, ni lui parler.

La ronde n'avait commencé que 20 minutes, que Drago brisa le silence :

- Je ne vais pas m'excuser pour se que je t'ai fais, parce que je sais que ça ne servirait à rien, mais pour te dire que je ne voulais pas te faire autant... Mal, mais tu m'avais mis hors de moi et quand je suis énervé je me contrôle pas...

Hermione ne lui parlait toujours pas, elle se retourna vers lui et le gifla très fort, puis continua à avancer et laissa Malefoy la main sur sa joue...

- Très bien Granger... On est quitte maintenant !

Puis la ronde se termina dans le silence.

Le jour du bal d'Halloween, le directeur accepta de laisser la journée aux élèves, libre, pour que tous puisse avoir le temps de se préparer, parce que le thème du bal est soirée déguisée et masquée. Hermione n'avait presque plus ses marques aux poignets, mais elle, les voyaient toujours dans sa tête, elle voyait les traces de doigts de Drago, elle essayait de ne plus y penser pendant qu'elle était avec Ginny et les autres pour ne pas les inquiétés, elle n'avait pas reparlé à Malefoy. 8h00 du matin, Hermione se leva, regarda à droite et à gauche voir si Malefoy était dans les parages, personne, Hermione soulagée alla dans la salle de bain, prit un bain, se lava les dents, s'habilla, se coiffa et se maquilla un peu. Elle alla dans la grande salle et dirigea son regard vers la table des Serpentards et retrouva Malefoy dans les bras de Parkinson, il la regarda, elle tourna la tête vers Harry, Ginny et Ron et s'avança vers eux toujours suivit du regard du prince. Hermione essaya de sourire à ses amis, mais s'était pas aussi facile.

- Bonjour.

- Salut Mione.

- Mione c'est toujours ok pour notre sortit à Près-Au-Lard avec Lavande et moi ?

- Oui, on se donne rendez-vous vers quelle heure ?

- Bas je ne sais pas... Vers 9h30 – 10h00 ça te vas ?

- Oui très bien, on se retrouve devant le lac ?

- Oui d'accord. Et vous les garçons, vous allez faire quoi ?

- Pareille, mais nous on ira plus tard dans la journée, on va voir Hagrid.

- Ok. Au faite Harry ?

- Oui ??

- Juste pour savoir... Tu y vas avec qui au bal ??

- Bas toi bien-sur, quelle ques...

- Oui ? Tu disais ?

- J'ai oubliez de te le demander !!

- Ah bon ? Je n'avais pas remarqué, tu sais !

- Mille, mille, mille pardons, viens que je t'embrasse pour me faire pardonner...

- Ah ça non !! On verra plus tard le bisou, alors tu y vas avec qui à se bal, tu ne me la toujours pas dit !!

- Je ne sais pas, j'hésite entre toi et Cho... AIE...

Ginny venait de lui donner un coup de coude dans les côtes.

- Veux-tu m'accompagner Ginny Weasley, se serait mon plus beau des cadeaux d'Halloween... AIE...

Elle lui en avait remis un, mais un peu plus fort.

- Mais je rigole mon amour. Alors veux-tu m'accompagner à se magnifique bal qui le sera dès qu'on entrera dans la salle ensemble?

- Bas maintenant j'hésite... Je ne sais pas... Mione que me conseilles-tu ?

- Je ne sais pas Gin... Peut être que tu devrais le faire patienter...

Les garçons la regarda, comme si elle avait dit quelque chose de choquant, mais Ginny avait compris que c'était pour rire.

- Je pense que tu as raison Mione !

Pendant les 2 minutes où Ginny réfléchissait de la proposition d'Harry, qui lui le suppliait au grand bonheur de Ginny, il n'y avait aucun son entre eux, puis Ginny brisa le silence.

- J'ai réfléchis Harry, je pense que je vais te dire... Oui !! Je veux bien t'accompagner, mais embrasse moi tout de suite alors.

Pendant qu'Harry et Ginny se la coulait douce vers le parc, Ron s'inquiéta de Mione, elle ne paraissait pas bien, son regard était vide, ses mains étaient caché sous la table.

- Tu sais Mione je sais que se n'est pas facile tous les jours avec la Fouine, des nouvelles responsabilités, plus de devoirs, et tout le reste, mais moi je suis toujours là Mione, alors si tu veux parler dit le moi, je serais toujours la pour toi, bon peut être pas pour t'aider dans les devoirs, parce que ces le contraire, mais tu le sais au moins... Que je serais toujours là pour ma petite Mione?

Avant qu'elle n'est put dire un mot il l'embrassa sur la joue. Ce qui fit sourire Hermione.

- Je sais Ron, je sais...

Elle lui rendit son baiser et partit vers sa salle commune.

Les élèves de Durmstrang était partis visité les alentours de Poudlard et ne reviendrais que pour se préparer pour le bal. Hermione était restée à lire sur le canapé. Ron était avec Lavande, Luna et Neville parlait des animaux, des plantes dans la grande salle, Harry et Ginny étaient dehors, l'un et l'autre dans les bras à parler de tous, mais surtout à s'embrasser. Drago étaient avec ses amis dans le dortoir des Serpentards, Parkinson, la tête sur les cuisses du prince.

9h35 Ginny quitta Harry avec regret pour retrouver Hermione et Lavande pour faire les achats des déguisements.

Quand Ginny aperçu Luna :

- Hey Luna tu veux venir au Prés-au-Lard avec Hermione, Lavande et moi pour se soir ?

- J'ai déjà mon déguisement, mais je veux bien vous accompagner si vous le voulez.

- Mais oui vient. On va chercher Hermione, je pense qu'elle doit avoir le nez dans ses bouquins...

- Comme toujours !

Elles se mirent à rire, en allant chercher Hermione dans sa salle, elle vu Lavande sur leur chemin, elle partit donc à trois pour aller chercher Hermione, qui avait bien le nez dans son bouquin.

_« Toc toc »_

- Oui.

- Mione, c'est Ginny. Tu m'ouvre ?

Hermione leur ouvra la porte.

- Désolé, j'avais oublié que tu ne connaissais pas le mot de passe, j'arrive je prends mon sac, j'avais la tête dans mon livre et j'ais pas vu l'heure !

- On s'en doutait Mione, c'est pour ça qu'on est venu te chercher.

Elles partirent dans tous les magasins, s'achetaient des bidules et des trucs qui pourraient aller avec leur tenue. Pendant que les filles visitaient une boutique de maquillage, Hermione regarda une robe qu'elle trouvait magnifique, mais un peu trop chère pour son porte monnaie, elle s'imaginait dedans en train de danser, le voilage de la robe volant à ses tournant, le haut de la robe collant à sa peau en montrant bien ses formes, mais fut sortit de son rêve par Ginny, il était tant de rentrer au château. Arrivé au château pour manger, elle se mit à coté de Neville, Harry et Ron. Le repas se passa vite, tout le monde voulait profiter de leurs moitiés, Hermione étant seul, partie dans sa salle commune, mit la musique dans sa chambre à fond, elle avait envie d'écouter, de chanter et de danser, pour enlever ses pensés de la tête, alors elle sortit un CD de sa pochette et mis la chanson 3 :

_« Nobody's girl – Laura »_

Elle chanta et dansa sur cette chanson devant sa glace, comme une moldue de son âge, Drago passait pour déposer un sac d'achat dans sa chambre et l'aperçu en train de se déhancher, il partit avec son sourire pervers quand la chanson fut fini, la jeune fille ne l'avait pas vu, un peu plus tard, Hermione n'avait pas vu l'heure, mais elle avait rendez-vous avec Blaise pour l'aider en métamorphose à la bibliothèque, vue qu'elle avait passé son début d'après midi à danser et à chanter, elle prit son bain vite fait et pris quelques bouquins, arrivé dans la bibliothèque, toujours la tête plongé dans les rayons pour voir s'il y avait de nouveaux livres qu'elle n'aurais pas lu, elle vit Blaise, se dirigea vers lui, mais dans son élan ne vit pas qu'un beau blond était là avec lui.

- Salut Blaise, désolé pour le re...

- Tiens Granger...

En regardant dans la direction de Blaise :

- Je ne savais pas que vous étiez de proches amis...

- On ne l'est pas Dray ! Tu es fou !

- Non c'est vrai et puis de toute façon en quoi ça te regard, sal Fouine.

- Ok, j'ai pigé, Blaise je te laisse, parce qu'être en compagnie d'une sang de bourbe ne me dit rien... Amuse toi bien, mais pas trop, ne vas pas te salir !! Et puis pour ta gouverne Miss-je-sais-tout je n'en ai rien à faire de ta vie, tu fais ce que tu veux, mais quand il s'agit de mon meilleur ami je t'interdis de l'approcher où même de lui parler, mais j'ai confiance en Blaise, par contre toi...

- Ne t'inquiète pas Dray. On va juste étudier... Au faite pas un mot aux autres !

- A qui veux tu que je le dise ? Bon on se voit tout à l'heure, salut.

Le beau blond les laissa avec une Hermione énervé et un Blaise honteux.

- Non mais quel con se mec, il se prend pour qui ?

- Mione, stop, c'est quand même mon meilleur ami, alors évite s'il te plait, bon allé vient on commence parce que sinon on aura jamais fini et j'ai rendez-vous.

- Ok, mais comme ses Malefoy, ce n'est pas grave s'il attend 1 heure de plus.

Blaise lui sourit. L'après midi se termina sans aucun autre incident. Blaise partit rejoindre Malefoy et Hermione avait rendez-vous avec Ginny dans sa salle commune pour les déguisements. Ginny arriva 2 minutes après Hermione :

- Désolé, mais je n'arrivais pas à lâcher Harry.

- Pas grave, je ne t'attends que depuis quelques minutes, t'inquiète pas.

- Tu sais Mione, je m'en rends compte que je te laisse plus souvent seul...

- Arrête Gin, tu as enfin Harry pour toi alors profite s'en, t'inquiète pas pour moi...

- Mais si je suis ta meilleur amie, alors j'ai décidé que demain on allait faire une soirée pyjama en cachette bien sur, c'est plus cool, on sera toute les deux avec Lavande et Luna si tu veux bien sur ?

- Oui, sa me vas, on à qu'à le faire ici, mais le truc c'est que je dois faire ma ronde et il y aura Malefoy.

- Bas pour la ronde on se rejoint à l'heure ou vous aurez fini, je demanderais la cape à Harry, Lavande et Luna sont au courant ! Et puis pour Malefoy, bas on s'en fou, 3 Gryffondor et 1 Serdaigle, il ira se coucher tôt et puis c'est tout !

- Tu as toujours réponses à tous toi.

- Oui j'avoue. Bon allé au travail. Moi la 1ere Mione ?

- Ok vas-y.

Ginny avait passé au moins 1 heure sur elle pour se préparer et plus d'une heure pour Hermione.

Ginny était déguisée en fée, elle portait une robe courte qui arriva jusqu'à ses genoux, elle était de couleur blanc-jaune très clair, elle avait des ailes de fée fine, qui commençais et qui se finissait en pointe de couleur blanche avec pleins de paillettes, elle avait mis des chaussures avec peu de talons, couleur transparente, ses cheveux avaient été attaché par une couette haute tenu par un tissu blanc, son masque était tout simplement de couleur argent avec un peu de reflet bleu. Le maquillage était de fine couche, elle était assez maquillée dans sa tenue, elle mit une couche de mascara et de crayon noir pour faire ressortir ses yeux de son masque, Ginny contente du travail, voulait montrer à Luna et Lavande son déguisement, elle partit après avoir aidé Hermione et la laissa finir son déguisement

- On se retrouve devant la grande porte de la grande salle dans quelques minutes?

- Oui d'accord, au faite évite de te faire voir d'Harry, sa gâcherais tous.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Bon à tout à leur.

Elle sortit et se dirigea vers la salle commune de sa maison. 30 minutes plus tard Hermione rangeait se dont elle n'avait plus besoin, sortit de la salle de bain et se dirigea vers la grande salle où tout le monde attendaient que les portes s'ouvrit. Krum l'attendait en- bas des escaliers, comme à chaque fête, les Durmstrangs étaient habillés de leurs traditionnels tenus, leur ensemble rouge avec la cape. Il lui prit la main, la baisa et partit rejoindre les amies de la lionne, Harry était sous le charme de Ginny, lui était habillé en vampire tout simplement en noir avec du rouge, Ron lui était habillé en diable, maquillé tout en rouge, avec de fausses cornes sur la tête, Lavande, elle, était habillé en diablesse pour aller avec Ron. Tous se retournaient pour voir Hermione avec Victor, tous les yeux étaient rivés sur elle, elle devint toute rouge, mais grâce au maquillage ça ne se voyait pas trop. Le diné se passa très vite, les tables disparurent laissant place à la piste de dance. Le directeur se leva pour prendre la parole :

- Mes chères élèves, je vous souhaite de bien vous amusez, vous pouvez dire merci aux préfets en chefs qui ont fait un travail remarquable.

Tous les élèves applaudirent même les Serpentard, vu que leur prince en fait partit. Le directeur reprit la parole :

- Bien, avant de vous amusez à danser, je voulais vous dire que l'alcool est interdit au moins de 15 ans, n'essayez pas de demander à quelqu'un, j'ai fait moi-même le sort, la fête finira dans les alentours de 3h, vu que demain on est samedi, les préfets vous pouvez ouvrir la piste s'il vous plait.

Malefoy était déguisé en gentleman tout en noir avec une chemise blanche entre-ouverte avec un masque noir qui faisait sortir ses beaux yeux gris, il n'avait toujours pas vu Hermione, il se mit sur la piste et fut rejoint par celle-ci, il la regardait la bouche grande ouverte, il l'a trouvait magnifique.

Hermione était déguisée en une elfe de la nature vu par les moldus, elle avait une robe avec de fine bretelles qui se voyait à peine, elle était verte clair avec des voilages crème, sa robe était pleine de paillettes avec une fleur blanche sur le haut d la robe du coté gauche, elle avait un collier en tissu vert un peu plus foncé que sa robe, elle avait fait deux tours autour de son cou et le bout du tissu retombait jusqu'à ses hanches, son masque était en forme de papillons, de couleur blanc-vert, avec deux petits rubans qui pendouillaient du coté droit de sa tête, elle avait des motifs pailleté vert qui faisait le tour d'une de ses jambes, que Ginny lui avait dessiné avec sa baguette, ses chaussures étaient verte avec un peu de talons, une des ses chaussure était tenu par un lacet qui montait jusqu'à son mollet sans motif, ce qui habilla sa jambe, ses cheveux étaient attaché par un chignon qui laissait tomber quelques mèches dans son cou. Elle était magnifique.

- Quoi Malefoy ? Tu n'as jamais vu de déguisement ?

Elle parlait si bas que personne ne l'avait entendu, bien sur s'était fait exprès, le message était pour lui seul.

- Si.

- Alors pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça? Tu n'as jamais vu une sang de bourbe habillé comme ça?

Il mit une main au niveau de ses hanches, et l'autre main dans celle d'Hermione, qui, elle avait son autre main sur son épaule gauche. La musique romantique se mit en route.

« We can fly away – Emma Townshend»

- Non j'avoue, même une pur sang.

Il la regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Arrête de me regarder comme ça, sa me gêne, danse plutôt !

- Se serais bête de te gêner et je suis en train de danser Granger sinon je ne serais pas là avec toi !

A chaque fois qu'il pouvait Malefoy serra son étreinte, ce qui ne gênait pas Hermione, mais ne le montrait pas. Quelques minutes, qui furent éternel aux yeux des 2 préfets, termina enfin, ils se quittèrent avec hâte et rejoignit leurs amis respectives.

A peine arrivé, Ginny partit avec Harry, Ron avec Lavande, Neville avec Luna. Victor la rejoint et lui dit avec sourire :

- Demie -tour mademoiselle, je vous invite à danser.

- Très bien monsieur.

Il lui prit sa main et dansa tout les deux, la musique douce cessa et laissa place à une musique plus dynamique, au plaisir d'Hermione qui se laissa bercer par la chanson et se déhanchai avec Victor au plaisir de celui-ci, sous l'œil d'un jeune homme qui n'avait pas l'air d'être très content de la situation. Tous le monde dansaient sauf les Serpentards, Ginny dansait avec Ron et ensuite Neville, Harry avec Hermione puis Luna et Lavande, Neville avec Hermione et alla se coucher, suivit de près par Luna.

02h50, tous les élèves étaient partis, il ne restait plus qu'Hermione et Victor main dans la main :

- Je vais partir me coucher sinon je vais avoir des problèmes, on est les derniers.

- Moi aussi, j'ai été ravit d'avoir passé la soirée avec toi Hermione.

- Moi aussi, je me suis bien amusé. Tu repars quand ?

- Demain en fin de matinée. On pourra se voir avant que je parte ?

- Bien sur.

Ils se quittèrent devant le portrait de la préfète. Victor embrassa avec plaisir Hermione qui se laissa faire, mais fut dérangé par un beau blond.

- Bon, à demain alors Hermione.

- Oui à demain.

Ils se quittèrent, Hermione énervé, attendit que Victor soit le plus loin d'eux et se retourna vers Drago :

- Qu'est ce que tu veux Malefoy ?

- Ce n'est pas parce que c'est... Enfin... C'était la fête qu'on a fini de bosser, on doit faire les rondes et comme la soirée vient de finir, on doit la faire à cette heure là ! Alors plus vite on la fait plus vite je me recouche.

- Peux-tu attendre que je me change au moins, j'en ai pour deux minutes.

- Très bien, mais fait vite.

Elle se déshabilla, et d'un coup de baguette se démaquilla entièrement, elle garda sa coiffure et verra sa plus tard, elle mit son short, et son débardeur toute en noire, ses basket blanche et mis une cape en soie noir sur le dos, elle était prête pour aller dormir quand ils rentreront. Elle rejoignit Drago, il avait, juste un pantalon en tissu noir, un tee-shirt blanc lui collant à la peau et ses baskets.

- Très jolie pour faire les rondes Granger.

- Toi aussi, fais gaf tu vas attraper froid.

- Tu t'inquiète pour ma santé, comme ces choux.

- Non je m'inquiète des microbes sal que tu pourrais me refiler et je ne veux pas t'entendre renifler toute les deux secondes.

- Très bien. Je me ferais une joie d'être malade juste pour toi.

- Bon on y va, je suis fatiguée !

- Après toi Granger.

La ronde finit, les préfets allaient se coucher sans un mot, mais toujours avec des regards quelque peu discrets.

Le levé se fit durement pour notre jeune lionne, mais elle avait rendez-vous avec Victor avant son départ, Drago devait dormir encore, il n'est que 9h00 et ils se sont couchés vers 4h00. Hermione se leva et partit se préparer sans faire le moindre bruit pour ne pas réveiller le Serpentard, même si elle en avait très envie rien que pour l'embêter, mais elle ne le voulait pas dans les pattes, mais dès qu'elle aura finit... 10 minutes après, prête, elle descendit en claquant la porte bien forte, ce qui fit sursauter le beau prince de son lit.

_« Je vais l'étrangler cette Granger !! »_

Et Drago se leva à son tour de son lit, se lava et s'habilla, mais trop fatigué se rallongea sur le canapé avec un magasine sur la tête. Hermione elle avait déjeuné avec Victor et ses amis à la table des Gryffondors. Les minutes passa vite:

- Hermione veux-tu venir faire un dernier tour avec moi dehors ?

- Ok, bon les gens on vous abandonne, à toute à l'heure.

- Très bien Mione. On se voit plus tard.

Et Hermione partit dans le parc main dans la main avec Victor. Arrivé devant le lac, notre nouveau couple s'assit sous un arbre, enlacé, sous le regard des autres. Enfin Hermione avait un petit ami et elle pouvait le montrer à tout le monde, mais quelque chose l'embêta, les histoires d'amour à longue distance, ce n'est pas trop sont truc, elle ne le verrait presque jamais, elle ne sait pas ce qu'il fera quand, où, mais surtout avec qui ! Toutes ces questions dans sa tête, elle allait exploser.

- Victor, je... Je voulais savoir...

- Oui ?

- Ben... On sera séparé, tu retourneras à Durmstrang et moi je serais ici... Alors... Je pensais que... Je ne te verrais presque jamais et puis je ne sais pas se que tu feras et... Avec qui et...

- Attend Hermione, on s'enverra des lettres tout le temps, et ne t'inquiète pas je ne vois personne dans mon lycée, aucune fille en particulier à par toi et que toi.

- Je suis rassuré.

Ils restèrent là, toute la matinée, enlacée, en s'embrassant, en se câlinant. Le départ du garçon se fit sans larme, ni crainte, mais avec solitude, oui c'est vrai elle avait ses amis, mais ils étaient tous en couple.

_« Retour à la case départ Mione, tu as un copain, mais il ne sera jamais là ! »_

**

* * *

**

Pas terrible je sais, mais c'est met débuts et donc j'ai un peu de mal j'avoue, mias il faut bien une première à tous !

**J'espère quand même que mon chapitre ca va ! Si vous avez des recommandation ou autre dites moi ça peut m'aider !**

**ReViieWS PleaSe !**

**KiiSS**


	7. 6 Une révélation ou une erreur

**Hachiko06**: **oui je sais pour les fautes, mais j'ai une amie pour me corriger, mais elle a tellement de travaille qu'elle ne peut même pas s'occuper de sa fic alors comme je ne voulais pas mettre trop d'attente pour les lecteurs je les mis en ligne malgré les fautes. Merci pour m'avoir dit que c'est bien pour un début ca me fait plaisir ! Bis**

**

* * *

**

_B0nnE LeCTuRe :_

* * *

Hermione retourna dans sa salle commune, sachant que ses amis n'étaient pas seuls.

- Amour Diabolique.

Et le portrait pivota, en entrant la jeune lionne aperçu que le prince dormait profondément sur le canapé avec un magasine sur la tête, elle s'avança près de lui et lui enleva, le posa sur la table et va pour s'en aller, quand il lui prit le poignet :

- Qu'est ce que tu fais Granger?

- Rien, je t'ai juste enlevé ton magasine sur la tête et ne t'inquiète pas je ne t'ai pas touché.

- Très bien ! Alors ton nouveau chéri est partit, tu dois de nouveau te sentir à nouveau seul avec tous t'est amis qui sont en couple...

- De quoi je me mêle Malefoy, ça ne te regard pas et puis va voir Pansy et laisse ma vie sentimental tranquille !

- Très bien, c'est si bien formulé que je ne peux refuser.

- J'ai... Je voudrais savoir si... Bon... J'aimerais savoir ce que tu fais se soir ?

- Granger me proposerai-tu un rendez-vous ?

Hermione devint toute rouge, puis s'écarta de la main du jeune homme.

- Non... Non, t'es fou ? Tu te fais des fausses idées là mon pauvre garçon !

- Euh attends-je réfléchi...

- Fais gaffe Malefoy, ta tête fume et attention ton brushing fais faillite !

Ils se sourirent, Hermione toute rouge, Malefoy faisant semblant de s'intéresser à ses cheveux.

- Je fais la ronde avec toi et c'est tout. Pourquoi ? Tu veux me proposer autre chose, je suis prenant !

Hermione voulant s'amuser s'approcha de lui comme un félin, sa tête s'approcha de l'oreille du Serpentard :

- Peut-être... Mais pas avec toi !

Elle releva sa tête en le regardant dans les yeux et repris la parole normalement :

- Quelques copines viennent se soir, on va faire soirée pyjama, ça veut dire pas de garçon !

- Très bien je serais dans ma chambre. Vu que tu as été gentille quand j'amène moi-même mes amis...

- Très gentil Malefoy.

La lionne partit manger avec ses amis et comme chaque fois, elle tenait la chandelle. Hermione regarda de temps en temps dans le vide, mais sentit bien souvent des regards lourds, mais apaisant sur elle, elle regarda souvent en fasse d'elle, un beau blond y était, il lui souriait discrètement, elle pareille.

- Ginny ?

- Oui Mione.

- Je fais ma ronde vers 10h00 vous n'avez qu'à venir vers 10h30 dans ma salle commune, tu as le mot de passe de toute façon ! Je vous rejoindrez plus tard, vous ferais comme chez-vous, mais pas dans la chambre de Malefoy ! Sinon on aura des problèmes !

- Ok Mione, mais t'inquiète, jamais on rentrera dans sa chambre, il faut être fou pour aller y aller !

- Bon bas à toute à l'heure, on se voit pour diner !

- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas rester avec nous Mione ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas Harry. Je vais juste aller un peu à la bibliothèque et aller prendre un bon bain, je suis fatigué, je fais de drôle de rêve bizarre...

Harry allait répliquer mais la lionne fut plus rapide que lui :

- Mais ne t'inquiète pas pour moi Harry je vais bien, je ne vous fuis pas, alors arrête avec cette tête là !

Elle partit avant qu'Harry lui lance une remarque, il avait une tête qui en gros voulait dire :

_« Elle ment ces obligé !»_

- Harry laisse là tranquille, je t'es dit que je réglerais ça se soir, alors ne t'en mêle pas ! Allé viens on va dehors !

- Ok t'as gagné, mais bon je voulais essayer !

- Je sais aller viens on y va.

N'ayant pas le choix, il suivit sa tendre Ginny dehors main dans la main, Ron était dans la salle des Gryffondors avec Lavande, Neville et Luna était eux aussi dehors sur l'herbe, sous l'œil amusé de Ginny et d'Harry :

- Quand est ce qu'ils vont voir qu'ils s'aiment plus que comme amis ?

- Mr Potter ! De quoi je me mêle ? Et puis vous... Quand est ce que vous aviez vu qu'il y avait une fille qui vous aimaient plus que tous ? Oulaaaaaaaa je crois que vous avez mis au moins 5 ans !!!

- D'accord Gin' ta gagné... Encore une fois !

- Aller vient, et montre moi si tu m'aimes plus que comme une amie au lieu de t'occuper des autres !

Elle courra loin devant lui, mais peine perdu, il l'avait rattrapé très vite, il la prend dans les bras et la fit tourné avant de s'asseoir dans l'herbe et de s'embrasser enlacé, comme de vrai amoureux.

Hermione était à la bibliothèque depuis maintenant 2h30, elle lisait un bouquin, mais ne comprenant pas pourquoi, elle lisait sans rien retenir, comme si elle n'avait plus de place dans sa tête, elle pensait, aux couples, à Victor, à un beau blond !

- QUOI !

Sans s'en rendre compte, elle avait hurlé dans la bibliothèque, pour ne pas avoir de problème sortit très vite et se dirigea vers sa salle commune et se prépara pour un bon bain, elle s'installa dans l'eau bien chaude, elle ferma les yeux... Elle en avait marre de n'avoir que ça dans sa tête, les couples, les amoureux, enlacé, embrassé, ne faire qu'un ! Pourquoi, elle avait ça dans la tête, avant elle n'y pensait même pas, peut-être que voir ses amis en couples, et aussi parce qu'elle avait beaucoup changé pendant ses vacances en Europe, à Paris... Elle s'était tellement amusée à Paris, elle était dans une sorte de colonie, avec des ados de son âge, et surtout beaucoup de garçon super mignon, d'ailleurs elle était sortit avec un beau blond, il ressemble étrangement à Drago d'ailleurs, mais lui avait les yeux d'un bleu profond, il avait 2 ans de plus qu'elle, Logan, il était très populaire, elle avait tout de suite craqué pour son physique, et elle avait carrément changé d'attitude, personne ne la connaissait là-bas, alors elle s'est carrément métamorphosé, elle s'habillait en moldue de son âge, un peu provoquant, à peine elle était arrivé là-bas qu'elle était devenu populaire, elle y est resté pendant plus d'un mois et-demie, elle avait gardé contacte avec son ex Logan, ils avaient rompu parce que sortir avec quelqu'un à longue distance, c'est pas toujours le mieux pour un couple, mais ils étaient restés amis, pour le plus grand bonheur de la lionne, bien sur personne ne savait qu'elle était une sorcière, elle regrettai d'être partie de là-bas, elle avait des amis qui l'aimaient bien, sans insulte pour son sang, il y avait un peu de jalousie chez les filles comme chez les garçons, tous lui manquait. Elle sortit de son bain devenu tiède, et se dirigea dans sa chambre, en serviette de bain, les cheveux coulant sur son visage fatigué, elle mit la musique comme à chaque fois, elle aimait mettre la musique à n'importe quel moment, en lisant, en écrivant... S'était devenu une drogue. Après être habillé, et coiffé, n'étant que 18h00, elle décida d'avancé dans les devoirs, elle s'assit au bureau et commencé le boulot, 1h00 après la lionne en avait assez et posa sa tête sur son bureau, elle était épuisé. 19h30 le portrait s'ouvra, laissant entré le beau blond, il s'écroula sur le canapé, sous le regard de la lionne qui le regardait de travers, à moitié endormi sur son bureau noyé sous les feuilles et les bouquins, voyant qu'il l'ignorait, elle reposa sa tête violement sur son bureau, en entendant le :

_« Boum »_

- Aie !

Malefoy leva sa tête et vu que la lionne avait l'air d'aller pas très bien, il se leva et s'avança vers elle.

- Hey Granger ?

- Quoiiii ...

Elle avait toujours sa tête enfouie dans les feuilles, mais décida de la soulever pour voir un peu mieux le prince.

- T'es malade Granger ?

- Non...

- Alors réagi, va te coucher. Je sais que tu ne dors pas le soir...

Hermione leva sa tête violement :

- Comment tu sais que je ne dors pas ?

- Parce que je t'entends Granger, tu te retourne toutes les 2 minutes et en plus des fois tu fais de drôle de bruits, comme si tu faisais un très bon rêve...

- La ferme, tu ne sais pas ceux que tu dis, et ne t'imagine rien et s'il te plait, enlève se sourire de ton visage.

- Quel sourire ?

- Ton sourire pervers Malefoy. J'ai mal à la tête bon sang !!!

- Bas vas te coucher, si tu veux je te réveille avant diné...

- Pourquoi tu ferais ça ? Je ne te fais pas confiance Malefoy.

- Peut-être que comme ça du dormira mieux et que moi aussi je pourrais dormir tranquillement se soir même si t'es copines viennent !

- Ok, alors tu me réveilles vers 20h. Je peux te demandé ça comme service avec confiance pour une fois ?

- Oui, aller bouge !

Sur ses mots, elle se dirigea vers sa chambre, sans la fermer entièrement, elle était entre-ouvert, le prince pu la voir s'allonger sur son lit en travers et s'endormir au bout de quelques minutes. 20h00, Malefoy entra dans la chambre de la lionne, elle dormait et fronçait ses yeux.

_« Qu'est ce qu'elle est belle quand elle dort La Granger !»_

- Granger ? Hey Granger ?

Tout en lui caressant doucement sa joue pour ne pas qu'elle est peur.

- Granger réveille toi.

Hermione dormait toujours mais semblait faire un terrible cauchemar, elle sursauta de peur et atterri sur Malefoy, ses mains autour du cou, sa tête dans le creux de son cou, elle pleurait, le Serpentard ne sachant pas quoi faire, lui mis une de ses mains autour de sa taille et une autre en plein milieu de son dos.

- C'était un cauchemar Granger. C'est fini maintenant.

Le jeune prince ne s'avait que faire pour la calmer, puis Hermione se rendit compte qu'elle était dans les bras de son pire ennemi, elle recula sa tête et regarda Malefoy dans les yeux, tout en laissant ses mains où elles étaient, Drago était pareil, ses mains n'avaient pas bougé, ils se regardèrent un moment, puis leurs visages s'approcha doucement, le cœur de Drago s'emballa, celui d'Hermione était prêt à exploser, leurs lèvres se touchèrent, leur baiser étaient fait de passion avec douceur. Puis en venant de réaliser se qu'ils faisaient se relâchèrent de suite, Malefoy se leva d'un bon du lit de la jeune lionne, et Hermione avait les yeux qui allait exploser.

_«Mais qu'est ce que je viens de faire avec Malefoy là ? En mon dieu, mais qu'est ce que j'ai fais ?»_

_« Oulaaaaaaaa, mais qu'est ce qui s'est passé là, avec Granger ??? Non je n'ais pas fais ça ! Pas possible ! » _

Sur ses pensées, il quitta la chambre de la lionne, qui elle, avait sa main devant ses lèvres, le regard vide, lui était perdu dans ses pensées, la main dans ses cheveux, il rentra dans sa chambre et claqua la porte ce qui fit sursauter Hermione. 5 minute après, elle se leva pour se diriger vers la grande salle pour manger, suivit par Drago 10 minutes plus tard, elle le vit entrer, le regarda s'asseoir sans qu'il ne la regarde ! Les amis d'Hermione voyant qu'elle avait l'air ailleurs ne leurs posa aucune question sur ordre de Ginny et de Lavande. Le repas finit, les amis partirent dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, ils parlèrent de tout, le Quidditch, des prochains entrainements... Puis l'heure du couché arriva. Hermione quitta ses amis pour aller faire sa ronde, avec Drago.

- A tout à l'heure Mione.

- Oui... A tout à l'heure les filles... Salut les garçons...

Hermione partis, ils se remettaient à discuter :

- Elle est trop bizarre Mione, depuis qu'elle est enfermée avec Malefoy... Tu crois qu'il lui fait du mal ?

- Ron ! Non ce n'est pas parce qu'elle est avec Malefoy, je dirais plutôt que ses depuis « nous » !

- Comment sa Ginny, explique toi !

- Bas Harry, c'est pourtant facile à comprendre, on est ses meilleurs amis et on est tous en couples, elle en a marre de tenir la chandelle c'est sur !

- A oui, je n'y avais pas pensé...

- Je sais ! C'est pour ça qu'elle reste de moins en moins avec nous, on la laisse un peu tomber !

- Ta raison, tu régleras ça avec elle se soir avec Lavande et Luna ?

- Ouais, d'ailleurs on va vous laisser. Bonne nuit Ron, salut mon cœur.

Ginny prit la main de Lavande et sortit avec la cape d'Harry sur le dos, elles partaient rejoindre chercher Luna.

Pendant se temps Hermione rejoint avec difficulté Drago pour faire la ronde, au moment où elle voulut entrer, Drago en sortait. Elle se retourna pour ne pas voir son visage, et lui, avança droit devant, avec un air de gêne, il n'y avait aucun bruit dans les couloirs, on entendait juste la respiration des jeunes préfets, quand le fantôme Peeves rigola en lâchant quelque chose comme un ballon rempli d'eau sur la tête des deux préfets, mais le prince fut plus rapide qu'Hermione et la poussa contre le mur, pour éviter la blague du fantôme, Drago était collé sur Hermione ses mains étaient sur sas hanches, Hermione collé contre le mur était bloqué par Malefoy, ne pouvant plus bougé, elle était coincé, Drago était très près de son visage, il pouvais sentir sa respiration s'affolé, tout comme Hermione s'entait la sienne. Il avait envie de l'embrasser, elle, ne savait pas ce qu'elle voulait, il baissa sa tête pour pouvoir à nouveau embrasser ses lèvres, mais fut couper par un bruit qui attira leurs têtes vers la gauche, le Serpentard s'éloigna de la Gryffondor, sortit sa baguette, tout comme Hermione, le prince demanda :

- Qui est là ?

Personne ne répond.

- Il y a quelqu'un ?

- En effet, il y a quelqu'un. Mr Malefoy et Melle Granger, vous devrez avoir finit dans se couloir, que faites-vous encore ici ?

- Professeur Rogue. On avait entendu un bruit...

- Oui c'était moi, maintenant allez-vous coucher, la ronde est fini, je prends le relai.

- Bien professeur. Bonne nuit.

- Oui... C'est ça Melle Granger.

Et nos deux préfets repartirent vers leur sale commune. Sans un bruit, ils étaient de plus en plus gêné l'un envers l'autre. Puis Hermione brisa le silence :

- Malefoy...

Il sursauta en entendant son nom, pas parce que ça le gênais, non parce qu'elle lui parlait après se qui s'était passé.

- Oui !

- Je... Je voulais... Te remercié... Pour... Pour le ballon... De Peeves.

- De rien Granger... Et pour... ce qui c'est passé... On... On oubli... Tout !

- Oh... Euh... Très bien...

Elle tourna sa tête pour ne pas lui montrer qu'elle était un peu déçue de sa réaction, mais elle ne pouvait attendre mieux, après tout c'était et c'est son pire ennemi depuis plus de 6 ans maintenant. Arrivé devant le portrait qui s'ouvrit Hermione entra suivit de Drago, les filles l'attendaient en nuisette, Malefoy se dirigea tout de suite dans sa chambre sans dire un mot, sans un regard.

- Désolé pour le retard on a croisé Rogue. Je me change et j'arrive.

- Va s'y on t'attend.

5 minutes après, Hermione était en nuisette noir en soie, elle lui arrivait en dessous de ses fesses et elle avait un beau décolleté, elle avait attaché ses cheveux en deux petite tresses. Les filles avaient placés des oreillers en rond pour s'asseoir, elles étaient toutes en nuisettes, sauf Luna qui avait un tee-shirt avec un gnome dessus.

- Ca fait longtemps que vous m'attendez les filles ?

- Non t'inquiète. On parlait et les filles on été éblouie par ta salle commune. On a même pas vu ta chambre ni la salle de bain.

- Bas venez voir. Là il y a ma chambre.

- Par Merlin quel est belle, elle est grande en plus.

- Et la c'est la salle de bain.

- Non comment elle est trop belle, je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi tu veux être préfets !

Hermione regarda Lavande qui tout de suite après dit :

- Je rigole Mione, mais en tout qu'à ça aide!

Les filles rigolaient, mais fut couper par un jeune homme tors-nu, en jogging noir.

- Excusez-moi les filles, mais j'aimerais accéder à ma salle de bain.

- Vas-y Malefoy, on aimerait ne pas te déranger.

- Laisse Ginny, allez les filles on retourne dans la salle commune.

- Merci Granger !

Elle le regarda, il lui sourit et elle partit. La soirée se passa sans problème, bataille d'oreiller, histoire d'horreur, histoire d'amour, discussion sur les garçons, des jeux de filles quoi ! Quant au prince, lui, était dans sa chambre allongé sur son lit, les bras sous sa tête et écoutait les filles parler de tout et de rien, surtout sur les garçons de l'école quand Luna posa une question qui le fit se lever, il se mit l'oreille à la porte et écouta la réponse :

- Alors Hermione ? Comment vois-tu ton homme parfait !

- Déjà, ça n'existe pas l'homme parfait !

- Allé Mione c'est pour rire. Allé lance toi.

- Ok... Alors je voudrais qu'il soit attentionné, je veux qu'il m'écoute, qu'il sache rire, mais être sérieux quand il le faut, ensuite, je voudrais qu'il me fasse des surprises, qu'il me surprenne, je veux qu'il soit sincère avec moi, je ne veux pas de mensonge, en gros je veux qu'il fasse attention à moi et qu'il me respecte.

- Et bas dit donc Mione, j'espère que tu vas le trouver...

- Oui moi aussi, et si c'est le cas je ferais tous pour le garder !

- Et niveau physique... Même si ça compte pas obligatoirement, donne nous un peu de détaille.

- Dis moi Luna serais tu curieuses se soir ???

- Oui, allez dis nous, je veux tous savoir.

- Ok, pour moi ça n'as pas d'importance, mais j'aimerai qu'il soit plus grand que moi, qu'il est des mains protectrices, après couleur de cheveux et ses yeux je m'en fiche, mais j'aime plus les blond aux yeux bleu ou vert.

- Hermione ?

- Oui Lavande.

- Vous allez surement rire et vous dire que je suis folle, mais j'ai l'impression que tu nous décris... Malefoy !

- Oui t'as raison...

Les 3 filles la regardèrent d'un air curieux. Malefoy écoutant toujours à la porte souriait, pourtant il ne devrait pas, mais il s'en fichait. Et Hermione finit par ouvrit sa bouche pour dire autre chose :

- Je suis morte de rire et tu es folle. Je n'ai pas décris Malefoy, j'ai décris mon ex, Logan.

Par contre là, Malefoy ne souriait plus, il était très déçu, mais bon c'est peut-être mieux ainsi, même s'il était déçu, pour rien au monde il ne louperait la suite de la conversation.

- Ton ex ? Mais tu m'as rien dit Mione !

- Je sais, j'aurais dut Gin, mais bon avec ceux qui se passait je ne voulais pas te déranger avec ça !

- Allez raconte, pourquoi c'est ton ex ?

- Amour à longue distance ce n'est pas mon truc...

- Mais c'est ce que tu fais avec Krum, non ?

- Oui je sais, c'est pour ça, que je vais rompre, mais je ne sais pas comment le faire pour ne pas le blesser !

- Ouais on comprend, tu sais quoi... On va lui dire : Casse toi elle veut plus de toi !

Et les filles rigolaient à la blague de Lavande, la soirée se termina vers les 5h30 du matin, heureusement ces dimanche, les filles s'étaient endormis sur les coussins. 10h30, Drago fut le 1er levé, il se dirigea vers la salle commune, toujours tors-nu, il entra et vit les filles en rond sur les coussins, elles avaient fais apparaître des couvertures. Hermione se réveilla, s'étira comme un chat, sous les yeux du prince qui ne loupais pas la scène, elle se remit vite sous la couverture en voyant que Malefoy la regardait. Il partit dans la salle de bain, et la lionne se dirigea vers sa chambre pour se mettre sous sa robe de chambre, Drago sortit de la salle de bain, Hermione y alla, le réveille des filles se fut en douceur, après les « Bonjours, tu as bien dormit ? » Elles se mirent sous la cape d'invisibilité d'Harry et partis dans leurs salles communes respectives. Le Serpentard et la Gryffondor se retrouvèrent l'un en face de l'autre, ils se regardèrent et Hermione brisa le silence :

- Merci pour hier soir de n'avoir pas surgit dans le groupe.

- Ce n'est pas mon style Granger !

- On sait jamais avec toi, il y avait quand même des filles en nuisettes et puis tu change de caractère toute les 2 minutes, ou ta façon d'agir, alors tu aurais put...

- Est ce que tu me reproche quelque chose, comme pour hier soir dans les couloirs ?

- Oui tout à fait !

- Il ne s'est rien passé, alors on en parle plus...

- Il s'est passé quelque chose, et ça m'ennuie que tu ne sois pas capable d'admettre que...

- Que quoi ? Je ne suis pas amoureux de toi Granger, si c'est ceux à quoi tu penses ! Je ne te supporte pas, alors t'emballe pas, mais t'es pas la seul avec qui je m'amuse !

- Au moins ça à le mérite d'être clair, maintenant tu m'excuses, mais je dois aller vomir !

Et elle partit dans la salle de bain et s'y enferma. Il était obligé d'agir ainsi, pour elle, mais pour aussi sa couverture...

* * *

_Desolé pour ce retard, mais je n'était pas en bonne forme. Je ne vais pas faire de blabla, mais juste dire que j'éspère que ce chapitre vous aura plus._

_Et faire aussi de a pub a ma Tess adoré que j'adore : KitteSee, elle a posté plein de fic que j'ai aimé : Toutes en faite XD_

_Je vous embrasses._

_Kiss_


	8. 7 Une partie de la vérité

_**RaR :**_

_**Littlebeattle**__ : Merci pour ta review. Je suis contente qu'elle te plaise !! Kiss_

_**Luxiole**__ : Lol ! Oui le rapprochement est bien, mais ça va encore s'améliorer... Enfin... si on peut dire ça comme ça !! Lol ! _

* * *

**BoNNe LeCTuRe :**

* * *

Cela faisait 2 semaines que la lionne et le prince ne se parlèrent plus. Le portrait de leur salle commune avait changé, avant, il y avait une femme assise avec un lion tout à gauche du tableau et qui regardait le jeune homme debout avec le serpent sur ses épaules tout à droite, avec un air de dégout et de colère, mais maintenant, ils étaient dans la même position, mais leur visage montrait des regards tristes, comme le tableau, Hermione était triste de la situation, elle repensait souvent au baisé échangé, il lui avait plus, elle n'avait jamais ressentit ça avec Victor, ni même avec Logan, quand à Drago, lui, il y pensait aussi, jamais il n'avait ressenti ça pour une fille, malgré toute les conquêtes qu'il a eu, jamais il y eu autant envi de recommencer, mais c'était impossible, malgré qu'il soit un bon oclumentient, il avait peur que si on découvrait ce qu'il avait fait, il signerait sa mort avec celle d'Hermione et jamais il ne pourra se le pardonner. Hermione avait enfin réussi à avouer à Victor qu'elle ne pouvait pas continuer ainsi, il ne lui en voulait pas, il comprenait, mais ils sont resté de bon ami, au grand soulagement d'Hermione, elle n'avait peut-être pas de chance en amour, mais niveau amis, si. Elle restait de plus en plus avec ses amis qui s'étaient rendus compte que Ginny avait raison, elle se sentait mal à l'aise avec tous ses amis en couples. Les cours avec les Serpentards n'aidèrent pas la Gryffondor, surtout quand celle-ci est à côté de Malefoy. Pendant le cours de Potion, le jeune prince en avait marre de la situation avec la jeune fille et décida de tout simplement lui parler en toute discrétion pour pas que le professeur et les élèves ne les entendent:

- Granger ?

- ...

- Hey Granger tu ne vas pas me faire la tête pour « ça » ?

- Pour « ça » ?

- Oui, nos disputes me manque Granger !

- Et bas t'en mieux, mais moi tu ne me manque pas !

- Je n'ai jamais dit que TU me manquais ! Lave-toi les oreilles Granger !

- Et toi lâche moi !

- Très bien on réglera ça dans la salle commune comme ça tu pourras me hurler dessus sans avoir peur du prof et moi je pourrais te dire à quel point tu m'énerve !

Ce fut les dernières échange de la journée des jeunes préfets. Hermione avait tous raconté à Ginny, dans le parc près du lac loin des garçons, qui eux faisaient les entrainements de Quidditch avec la nouvelle équipe, Harry, le capitaine et attrapeur, Ron gardien, Ginny, Seamus, Angélica poursuiveurs, Fred et George batteurs depuis le début de leur année et leur dernière, tout le monde s'entraina, sauf Ginny qui ne se sentait pas très bien.

- Pourquoi il veut absolument qu'on se parle ? C'est dingue avant on ne pouvait pas se voir et maintenant il veut absolument qu'on se parle ! Qu'est ce que tu en penses Gin, et s'il te plait ne me sort pas qu'il m'aime ou je te mets dans l'eau !

- Bon alors je ne le dit pas parce que l'eau n'est pas très chaude, mais je pence qu'il doit aimer ta compagnie Mione, tu sais ta beaucoup changé depuis les vacances, tu ne penses plus trop au « boulot » tu fais plus femme...

- Tu veux dire qu'il aurait des vue sur moi ?

- On ne peut pas savoir ce que l'avenir nous réserve, et puis faut dire que le contraire s'attire, et encore que la haine finit souvent....

- En amour je sais tout ça Gin ! Mais ses mon pire ennemi, et puis il est arrogant, vil, con, abruti, pervers et...

- Mignon, qu'il te fait carrément craqué quand il te sourie, et quand il te touche tu frissonne, et...

- Quand il m'embrasse j'ai qu'une envie c'est de recommencer !

- Oui tout à fait ! Attend QUOI ?? Vous vous êtes embrassé ?

- Je ne te lavais pas dit ?

- Non t'as surement oublié ! En plus c'est un truc important ! Il embrasse bien ?

- Hummmmmmm... Tu ne peux pas savoir !!! Gin je crois que je suis tombée amoureuse des baisers de mon pire ennemi !

- Si je peux te rassurer, ce n'est peut-être que physique...

- Tu crois ?

- Bas faut avouer qu'il est plutôt beau goss !!!

- Ouais ta raison c'est ça, je le trouve très sexy alors je suis attirée, mais c'est que physique ! Je suis rassurée, merci Ginny.

- De rien ! Quand tu aurais couché avec tu me le diras ?

- Melle Ginevra Weasley... Pas en détail en tout qu'à !!!

Et toute les deux rigolèrent à en avoir mal au joue.

- Et toi et Harry, vous avez sautez le pas ?

- Oui, après le bal d'Halloween, on est allé dans la salle sur demande.

- Ca va, ça c'est bien passé ?

- Oui, très bien, j'avais un peu le trac, mais c'est vite passé !

Les filles avaient finis leur conversation sur les garçons, parce qu'ils revenaient de l'entrainement, ce qui voulait dire douche, blabla entre eux, manger au plaisir de Ron et dodo, sauf pour Hermione ou se sera Malefoy et Malefoy ! Le repas se fit dans la rigolade sous les yeux des tables envieuses, Fred et George avait crée des bonbons qui transformais les voix de ceux qui en mangeaient, en voix de martiens, ou en voix de fille super aigu, ou la voix d'un homme grave, ou divers animaux, il y en a même un que Ron avait pris et il avait la voie de Dard-Vador (dans stras-wars), au grand plaisir de tous, même des professeurs et du directeur cela faisait rire toute l'école sauf les Serpentards et Rogue. L'heure fut venu aux élèves de se quitter, et aux préfets de faire leur travail. Drago était dans la salle de bain, il venait à peine de finir son bain et vu qu'il était seul à se moment là, il n'avait pas fermé la porte à clef, ce qui fait qu'Hermione était rentrée sans frapper et vit son pire ennemi en petite serviette, qui ne cachait que la partit qui fait de lui « un homme ».

- GRANGERRRRRRRR !

- Désolé et puis tu n'avais qu'à fermé la porte à clef !

Ils étaient extrêmement gênés. Hermione était toute rouge, elle avait une superbe belle vue, il avait des muscles parfait et pour une fois elle remercia le Quidditch pour ça ! Elle baissa lentement son regard vers le jeune homme, ce qui ne lui échappa pas :

- Arrête de me mater Granger, ça me gêne !

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que... Ca me gêne !

- Quelle excuse ! Aurais-tu hontes ?

- Non ! Qui pourrait avoir honte de ses muscles ?

- A toi de me le dire Malefoy!

Et elle le quitta pour se diriger vers sa chambre ! La Gryffondor attendait que le Serpentard sorte de la salle de bain, ce qu'il fit quelques minutes après ! Elle prit tout son temps dans son bain, elle repensa à sa conversation avec Ginny dans le parc. Elle sortit du bain, serviette faisant le tour de son corps, les cheveux mouillé qui goutta sur ses épaules, ouvrit la porte avec force et entendit un :

_« Bang »_

- P*TAIN DE M*RDE!

Malefoy était derrière la porte et se les pris en plein dans le nez !

- Par Merlin ! Drago ça vas ?

- NON CA VAS PAS GRANGER !

- Viens sur le canapé, met ta tête en arrière je vais aller chercher les soins qu'il me faut, bouge pas !

Et Hermione laissa Malefoy sur le canapé le nez et les doigts plein de sang.

- Pour aller où Granger ! Non mais franchement...

Elle arriva avec du cotons, de la crème et une potion. Toujours en serviette elle s'accroupie devant Malefoy et sa tête arriva à hauteur du visage de jeune homme. Elle lui prit la main qui tenais serré son nez et la posa sur son genou, il se laissa faire, elle lui fit les soins nécessaire :

- Tiens boit la potion, ça t'aidera pour cette nuit et te dégonflera le nez. Je suis vraiment désolé, je ne savais pas que tu étais derrière la porte... Et puis qu'est ce que tu faisais derrière la porte ?

- Je croyais que tu étais sortie. Et puis... Attend deux secondes... Tu m'as appelé comment tout à l'heure ?

- Je... Je t'ai appelé... Et puis tu m'as très bien entendu !

Elle se leva d'un coup et commença à partir, mais fut attrapé par la main de Malefoy.

- Oui je t'ai entendu, mais comme je me suis pris une porte en plein dans la figure je me demande si je ne me suis pas cogné la tête violement.

- Non, tu as juste le nez qui a triplé de volume, mais sinon tu es toujours le même. Bon si ça ne te dérange pas je crois que je vais aller m'habiller, et ne recommence pas à te mettre derrière la porte, parce que là tu n'auras plus d'excuse valable.

- Dommage, moi qui voulait te voir, moins...

- STOP, je ne veux pas savoir ! Je vais me préparer et on fera la ronde et c'est tout !

- Je n'ai pas oublié Granger, on doit parler !

- On verra si j'en ai envie !

Et elle partit s'habiller, la ronde se fit dans le silence, et comme tous les soirs, il n'y avait aucun bruit dans les couloirs à par leurs respiration, surtout quand il se rapprochait l'un de l'autre, après 1 heure de ronde, ils rentrèrent dans leur salle commune.

- Ca y est, la ronde est finit on peut parler Granger !

- D'abord, pourquoi tu veux temps qu'on se parle ? Tu l'as dit toi-même, on se ne s'aime pas, on se supporte pas et tu fais que t'amuser avec les filles, alors on passe à autre chose, c'est tout !

- C'est vrai, mais maintenant qu'on est... enfin... qu'on soit dans le même appartement et qu'on doit faire des trucs ensemble comme les bals, les rondes... On n'est pas obligé être amis, mais on peut se parler, on a muri, et oui moi aussi j'ai muri ! Et j'ai changé Granger et toi aussi !

- Très bien, mais évitons de recommencer ces baisés, quand je t'ai embrassé la 1er fois c'est parce que j'avais eu peur et t'été là, mais pour le couloir, là c'est à toi que je demande.

- Je ne sais pas, peut-être que j'avais envie de joué et puis heureusement pour moi... Enfin pour nous, il ne sait rien passé !

- Oui pour une fois je remercie Rogue, mais ne le répète à personne !

Et la conversation se termina par des rires. En pleine nuit Malefoy entendit de drôle de bruit venant de la chambre de la jeune fille, puis un bruit de verre brisé, il courut vers la chambre de la lionne, frappa à la porte, rien, il entra et vit Hermione bouger dans tous les sens dans son lit, les couvertures étaient par terre, Hermione étaient en sueur, on aurait dit qu'elle courrait, et elle appelait quelqu'un :

- Ewilan... Ewilan...

Drago se dirigea vers elle :

- Granger ? Granger réveille toi.

- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOON EWILAN !

Elle avait hurlé, se qui la réveilla.

- Granger, est ce que ça vas ?

- Non, non ça ne vas pas, j'ai peur !

Elle tremblait de peur, le prince la rallongea dans son lit lui mit les couvertures sur elle, se retourna pour repartir.

- Non... Attend... Est-ce que tu peux rester avec moi, s'il te plait !

- Je ne sais pas, ce n'est pas une bonne idée...

- S'il te plait, je ne le dirais à personne.

- Bon... Très bien !

Il s'allongea dans le lit de la lionne, qui se mit contre lui, il lui mit son bras autour de la taille et la serra fort contre lui. Les deux jeune gens s'endormir. Le Serpentard se leva le 1er, il partit de la chambre et de la salle commune, la Gryffondor se réveilla quelques minutes après. La matinée passa vite, il faut dire que les cours étaient simples et les préférés des jeunes Gryffondor, défense contre les forces du mal et deux heures de soins aux animaux avec leur ami Hagrid, aucun cours n'était avec les Serpentards, mais l'après midi, c'était les cours les plus nul de leur année, mais heureusement il y avait un match de Quidditch, Gryffondor contre Serpentards, donc ça veut dire qu'il n'y aura qu'une heure de divinations et une heure de potion avec les pires élèves, les Serpents. Le repas de midi se fit dans le silence total, Ron n'avais touché à pas grand-chose dans son assiette, ce qui inquiétait Lavande, tout le monde connaît Ron, il mangerait pour dix, mais la peur peut parfois faire changer les gens, et les priorités.

- Harry mange quelque chose quand même, tu vas tomber par terre sinon. Et puis après tout ce n'est qu'un match de Quidditch !

- Non Mione ne parle pas de ça, ils sont déjà sur les nerfs ! C'est surtout parce que ses les Serpentards.

- Ok Gin, je laisse tomber à vous comprendre ! Bon allé venez on a un cours de divination, même si ça ne m'enchante pas, je ne veux pas être en retard !

- Mione tu vas nous tuer un jour avec les cours !

- Mais non Ron, c'est toi qui va me tuer, parce que ta loupé le dessert !

- AAAAAAAAAh ne me parle pas de nourriture ! Mais tu en as gardé pour tout à l'heure ?

Harry et Hermione était mort de rire, même avec la peur Ron ne changera jamais, la nourriture c'est sa vie !

Le cours de divination se passa comme à son habitude, que du malheur pour du bonheur, de la souffrance et de la force pour Harry, de la joie et de la peur pour Ron, pour Pansy de l'amour fou pour un blond, pour Malefoy des révélations avenir avec un grand malheur dans sa vie et se fut le tour d'Hermione, qui rigolait d'avance pour la vision d'horreur que lui aura avoué le professeur, elle lui donna sa main :

- Melle Granger à vous ! Je vois du malheur, mais beaucoup de bonheur, je vois l'amour, la perte d'un être chère...

Tout le monde écoutait se que disait le professeur, mais tout d'un coup Hermione la regardait dans les yeux et vit qu'ils étaient tout blanc, elle voulut retirer sa main, mais le professeur resserra l'emprise et cria :

- EWILAN... EWILAN...

Tout le monde avait la bouche grande ouverte, Hermione avait les yeux ronds, elle ne comprenait pas se qui se passait.

- Protège là, protège Ewilan jusqu'à sa fin...

Le professeur lâcha la main de la jeune fille :

- Je... Je pourrais avoir de l'eau s'il vous plait, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai la gorge sèche !

- Professeur vous vous souvenez de se que vous avez dit ?

- Oui bien-sur, je vous ais dit que vous aurez du malheur, du bonheur, de l'amour et une perte ! N'écoutez-vous jamais ce que je dis?

- Si, si professeur.

- Ah ! Merci Parvati.

Elle but sa gorgé d'eau et le cours se termina.

- Mione qu'est ce qui se passe avec la prof ? C'est qui Ewilan ?

- Je ne sais pas Ron, j'en sais rien, j'en ai jamais entendu parler.

- Tu es sur Hermione ?

- Oui Harry, cette prof est folle, je ne connais personne du nom d'Ewilan, et comme tous les cours elle nous dit qu'on est dans le malheur, qu'on va souffrir... Mais c'est le cas, on est déjà dedans, avec Voldemort dehors, qui est heureux, franchement ?

- Ouais t'as raison. Bon allez plus qu'une heure de potion et c'est le match.

La conversation avait été écoutée par un jeune homme séduisant caché derrière une statue, son sourire habituel s'était effacé.

Tous les élèves avaient pris place à leur table.

- Granger ?

- Quoi Malefoy ?

- Pas mal le cours de divination ! Tu ne trouves pas qu'il était très, très intéressant ?

- A oui... Quand Trelaweay a annoncé que Pansy avait trouvé l'amour de sa vie, un blond je crois ?

- Je ne suis pas le seul blond ici...

- Oui c'est vrai, mais tu es le seul à qui tu plais énormément à Parkinson ! Fais gaffe, bientôt elle te violera !

- Pas besoin qu'elle me viole Granger ! Et dis moi toi aussi tu auras le droit à l'amour !

- Oui, je sais, j'ai entendu...

- Je te plais Granger ?

- Pardon ?

Elle était devenue toute rouge, elle n'osait même pas le regarder dans les yeux, son livre l'intéressait d'un coup.

- Allez dis-le ! Ca te feras du bien de te confier !

Elle s'était rapproché de son oreille pour être sur que lui seul l'entende.

- Tu veux que je te dise que tu me plais Malefoy ? Tu es sur ?

Il l'a regarda dans les yeux, s'ils n'étaient pas en cour il l'aurait embrassé.

- Oui.

Elle se redressa et regarda devant elle.

- Je mentirais et je n'aime pas les mensonges !

Il sourit de sa réponse. Elle ne lui avait pas dit « oui », mais elle ne lui avait pas dit « non » ! Le cours se termina dans le silence. Malefoy se leva de son siège, mais Hermione lui attrapa le poignet :

- Bonne chance pour le match ! Parce que je pense que tu vas perdre, Harry va attraper le vif d'or avant toi !

- On parie Granger ?

- Le prix ?

- Pendant 1 semaine, tu fais se que je veux si c'est moi qui gagne et si c'est eux alors c'est moi qui fera se que tu voudras ! Ca te va ?

- Marché conclue ! Prépare-toi à souffrir Malefoy parce que je ne te ferais pas de cadeau!

- Moi non plus Granger !

Et ils se quittèrent, lui partit rejoindre ses amis, pour se changer et Hermione retrouva ses amis pour la sauver !

- QUOI ??? Tu as fais un marché avec Malefoy ? Mais t'es folle !

- Merci Ron je me sens beaucoup mieux maintenant ! Je vous demande juste de ne pas perdre s'il vous plait !

- Ron a raison, Malefoy maintenant va se donner à fond pendant le match ! Mais Hermione d'un coté n'as pas tord, ça nous motives encore plus pour gagner le match !

- Oui voila, il faut voir les choses comme ça !

- Et nous qu'est ce qu'on gagne ?

- Et bien une coupe, des points contres les Serpentards, vous allez les énervés grave, ce que vous adorez ! Et un grand remerciement de ma part !!!

- Moi ça me va ! Allez frérot fais pas genre ! Fais le pour Mione !

- Bon très bien ! Quand on gagnera tu lui en feras voir de toutes les couleurs !

- Promis Ronald !!!

- Et ne critique plus jamais le Quidditch en notre présence !

- Promis Harry !!! Je le promets ! Bonne chance !

Les deux équipes fit leur entré, Hermione était assise à coté de Luna et de Neville, qui avait un drapeau de Gryffondor, rouge et or avec un lion au milieu, les spectateurs pour Serpentard eux étaient en fasse, et ils criaient :

_« Vive notre Prince Drago !!! »_

Quant à Hermione, elle, priait pour qu'Harry attrape le vif d'or avant le prince! Elle vit avant que le match débute, qu'un balai se dirigeait vers elle, elle aperçu le beau Serpentard :

- Tu as peur Granger ?

- De quoi ? De qui ?

- Fait la maline, profite du match et admire !

- J'admire, mes collègues, mes amis, mais surtout pas toi !

- Ok ! Bon j'y vais ! Je ne voudrais pas les faire patienter !

Le match était très serré, les Gryffondor menaient 160 points et les Serpentards menaient 155 points, Ron avait l'air un peu stressé, Ginny avait mis la plupart des buts, l'équipe de cette année était bien formé, Harry ne regretté pas son choix pour les joueurs, à part peut-être Ron qu'en il laissait passer le souaffle, mais il savait que ce n'était pas facile. Cela fait 2h00 que le match à commencer, Harry se dit qu'il est tant de chercher le vif d'or pour Hermione et mettre fin au match qui devient épuisant, quand d'un coup il vit le petite boule en or à quelque mètre de lui.

_« Le vif d'or me nargue on dirait ! Ne t'inquiète pas Mione je l'attraperais pour toi ! »_

Sur son 'Eclair de Feu', il fonça sur le vif avant que Malefoy ne le voit, peine perdu le prince là vue et fonça droit dessus, Hermione suivait la scène de ses propres yeux et pria pour que se soit Harry, son frère de cœur qui l'attrape avant que se ne soit Malefoy, son pire ennemie et qu'il profite de leur parie pour avoir le dessus sur elle! Harry dépassa Drago et suivit le vif d'or haut dans le ciel, ce qui n'aida pas Hermione qui ne pouvait voir qui avait eu le vif d'or ! Elle priait et souhaitait tellement fort que Luna essaya de comprendre à ce quelle disait ! Quand, sans le voir elle vit deux balai redescendre au sol, le match est finit ! Hermione tremblait de la tête aux pieds :

_« Allez dis nous qui a attrapé le vif d'or, dis le moi !!! »_

Et comme si le présentateur avais entendu ses pensés il hurla dans le micro :

- Le match est finit ! Avec 155 points pour les Serpentard et 310 points pour Gryffondors, c'est Gryffondor qui l'emporte !!!

Et sur ces mots Hermione hurla :

- OUAIS !!! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY ...

Elle était heureuse, elle pourrait se venger de Malefoy pendant une semaine.

Après que tout le monde se soit posé sur le sol, Hermione courra vers Harry et lui sauta dans les bras !

- Merci Harry, je te dois une fière chandelle !

- Ouais je sais !

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et le quitta, elle serra dans ses bras Ginny et Ron et les autres joueurs, ils quittèrent le terrain pour fêter ça dans leur salle commune. Mais avant d'allé faire la fête Hermione voulait voir son perdant, mais au moment où elle voulait s'en approcher Pansy le pris dans les bras, d'où celui-ci ne dit pas non, il était avec ses amis, logique, mais de le voir avec Pansy lui fit un petit pincement dans le cœur, elle partit rejoindre ses amis fêter la victoire, en laissant un Drago dégouté d'avoir perdu une chance de s'amuser avec Granger ! C'était la fête dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, Harry était au milieu de tout le monde dans ses bras, Ginny qui se fit applaudir pour ses nombreux buts, ensuite quelques blagues pour Ron, qui en avait laissé pas mal, mais qui avait retenu les plus importants, tout le monde fut aux anges, Hermione la 1er, la fin de journée se termina dans les rires, mais la journée n'est pas fini... Ron ralla parce qu'il avait faim, il n'avait pas mangé le midi et vu qu'il a fait des exercices aujourd'hui il avait très, très faim. Le repas se passa comme dans la salle commune, super bonne ambiance à leur table, mais pas à celle des Serpentards. Hermione savait qu'elle ne devra pas trop chercher Malefoy se soir. Le repas terminé, la fête continua pour certain, dans la salle commune avec boissons alcoolisés, mais pour Ginny et Harry elle se terminera dans la salle sur demande... Ron et Lavande eux étaient avec les autres à parler, et puis le monde se fit de moins en moins, il ne resta plus que Neville, Ron, Lavande, Hermione et Seamus. 00h00 tout le monde étaient au lit, Hermione partit dans sa salle commune et vit Drago qui était sur le canapé à regarder le feu dans la cheminée.

* * *

**Désolé pour le retard, mais je l'ai un peu oublié sur le site (pardon pardon). Avec la traduction j'ai un peu moin de temps lol.**

**Review pleease !!! Kiss**


	9. 8 Une nuit paisible

_**RaR**__** :**_

_**Clemence**__ : Merci pour ta review, fort peu plaisante, mais qui va m'aidé comme je l'ai dis à Rouli. Je sais il y a beaucoup de fautes d'orthographes, de grammaire et tout ça, mais c'est ma 1er fiction, et je me suis mise à fond sans faire attention, mais plus j'avance et plus je m'améliore, et puis c'est les 1er chapitres, ils ne sont pas toujours les meilleurs, surtout quand on commence dans l'écriture, je suis quelqu'un du 93, à côté de Clichy sous bois et tout, et on parle pas très bien le français, enfin, on parle à la 9.3 ! Alors écrire correctement, c'est pas facile, mais je m'améliore. J'ai une amie qui me corrige quand même, mais elle n'a pu m'aider dans les 1ers chapitres que j'ai postés. Si j'ai précisé pour les moldue et tout ça c'est par ce que j'en avais envie, pourquoi d'écrire la grande salle, ou le parc, ou un animal lu et vu dans le film ? Ba c'est pareil pour ma fiction, j'en ai envie, et puis parce que j'ai rajouté des personnages de Pierre Botero dans ma fiction et je voulais tout mettre ensemble pour pas avoir de mauvaises surprises. Tu as déjà lu des livres ou des fictions où certains passages sont longs, ennuyeux, sans actions ? Il faut quand même ralentir certains passage, avoir des descriptions, des blablas... Je n'ai pas pris mal ta review, et je t'ai répondu (enfin j'espère) calmement, sans m'énervé et tout, au contraire ça aide. Mais déjà à la review de Rouli, j'avais prévu tout ça. Mais merci de me le rappeler. Bonne lecture. Si tu as autre chose à dire pas de souci, je lirais et verrais. Kiss_

* * *

_**B0NNe LeCTuRe**_ :

* * *

- Salut Malefoy !

- Granger !

- Tu fais la tête ?

- Non.

- Tu mens !

- Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi quoi ?

- En quoi ça te regarde si je fais la gueule ?

- Parce que je n'aime pas la tête que tu fais en se moment !

- Et tu préfère quelle tête ?

- Je préfère la tête que tu fais quand tu me regarde dans les yeux et quand tu te penche vers moi pour m'embrasser !

Drago leva enfin sa tête de la cheminée pour voir Hermione qui avait du mal à tenir debout :

- Serais-tu bourré Granger ?

- Peut-être ! En quoi ça te regarde ?

- En rien ta raison ! Vaudrais mieux que tu ailles te coucher Granger !

- A une seule condition Malefoy !

- Laquelle ?

- Tu viens me border !

- Non Granger, tu es bourré et demain tu diras que j'en ai profité et je ne suis pas comme ça Granger !

- Je sais Drago, mais je veux que tu reste avec moi, je n'ai plus peur dans t'es bras !

Elle s'approcha de lui, il se leva de son canapé, elle mit ses mains sur sa nuque, il mit ses mains sur ses hanches et ils s'embrassèrent comme si leur vie en dépendait ! Il avait envie d'elle, la tout de suite, elle, elle le voulait tout comme lui. Ils relâchèrent leur étreinte à bout de souffle, front contre front :

- Granger, ce n'est pas bien !

- Pourquoi ? Parce que je suis une-sang-de-bourbe et toi un sang pur ou parce que je suis une Gryffondor et toi un Serpentard ou encore parce que je suis la meilleur amie de Harry ton pire ennemi !

- Non parce que... On ne peut pas ! Moi je m'amuse avec les filles, je n'aime personne et toi tu vas t'attacher à moi comme toutes les filles et tu vas en souffrir !

- Mais je ne suis pas comme elles et tu le sais tout comme moi, sinon ça ferait longtemps que je serais dans ton lit, vu le nombre de fois ou tu en à eu l'occasion !

- C'est vrai, tu n'as pas tord Granger... Mais on n'en a pas le droit, si seulement tu savais comme j'en ai envie !

- Moi aussi j'en ai envie, alors on oublie tous pour se soir, juste une nuit il n'y aura que Drago et Hermione !

- Non Granger, il n'y aura qu'Hermione dans son lit et Drago dans le sien !

- Est-ce que je suis si horrible que ça ?

- Comment ça ?

Ils se séparèrent pour mieux se voir, il enleva ses mains de ses hanches, elle enleva ses mains de sa nuque.

- Est-ce que je suis si repoussante que tu ne veux pas de moi ?

- Non... Tu es tout sauf repoussante... C'est juste qu'on ne peu pas ! On n'en a pas le droit ! Et si on le faisait, il y aurait de grave conséquence !

- Très bien, mais peux-tu rester dormir avec moi se soir, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais quand tu es là, avec moi, je ne fais plus de cauchemars et je suis si fatiguée, reste avec moi Drago...

- Non Granger !

- Tu es obligé de faire se que je veux pendant une semaine ne l'oublie pas !

_« Pourquoi je lui est proposé ce jeu débile !!! Bon sens à quoi je pensé encore ? A oui à m'amuser avec elle ! Et bas ces pas gagné ! »_

- Très bien Granger, mais juste dormir !

Elle partit vers sa chambre avec un sourire aux lèvres, elle mit sa nuisette en vert émeraude, un cadeau de départ pour Poudlard de sa meilleur amie moldue, Clarissa, cela faisait des années et des années quelle se connaissaient et ne se cachait rien, Hermione lui parla de tout se qui passait dans le château et avec qui surtout, elle lui avait parlé de Ron, Harry, Ginny, Malefoy et tout se qui touche à son monde, Clarissa savait tout de Poudlard. Son amie ne l'avait jamais traité de monstre comme l'aurait fait d'autres personnes, elle trouvait ça même excitant ! La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit et laissa place à un beau blond avec juste un pantalon noir taille basse (OUI MESDAMES ALLEZ-Y BAVEZ !!!), elle se retourna pour lui faire face et lui sourit :

- Jolie pyjama Malefoy !

- Pas mal ta nuisette Granger ! Bon aller au lit je suis mort !

Il s'allongea du côté droit, Hermione le rejoint en mettant sa tête sur son torse et écouta son cœur battre, elle ferma les yeux et s'endormie dans les bras de Morphée ou plutôt dans les bras du prince des Serpentards.

Le lendemain matin, Hermione se réveilla avec un mal de tête, mais assez léger. Elle était seul dans son lit, Malefoy avait dût se lever tôt, elle partit faire sa toilette, en sortant 20 minute après elle vit le prince dans le canapé près à partir.

- Salut.

- Salut.

- Je voulais te dire merci pour cette nuit d'être resté avec moi.

- De toute façon j'étais un peu obligé, vue que je dois faire se que tu me demandes pendant une semaine !

- C'est vrai, mais bon... Merci quand même ! Bon je vais aller manger.

- Bon bas bonne journée.

- Ouais toi aussi.

Et ils se quittèrent, lui allant chez les Serpentards surement et elle déjeuner avec ses amis les Gryffondors !

- Salut les champions !

- Tiens salut Mione, tu as bien dormie ?

- Oui et toi Ron ?

- Ca vas, un peu mal à l'épaule, mais ça vas !

- Harry et Ginny ne sont pas encore debout ?

- Je ne sais pas Harry n'était pas dans son lit et il était fait... Je ne sais pas où il est, et Ginny doit encore dormir !

Et la sur le cou de la révélation de Ron, Hermione se mit à rire, Ron devint tout rouge.

- Tu te moque de moi Hermione là ?

- Non... hahahahaha... Désolé Ron, ce n'est pas toi, ne t'inquiète pas ! Tiens Harry et Ginny arrives !

- Salut tout le monde.

- Salut Gin, Harry.

- Mione.

Après cette fais la bise, ils déjeunèrent sous les rires. La journée se passa sans problème, il faisait beau, les cours finit vers les alentours de 17h30, un groupe de jeune étaient près du lac noire en train de parler, de rire, de faire des jeux de moldue ou de sorciers, au bout de 2h de jeux le groupes de jeunes s'arrêta de jouer et parlèrent de tous, sports, filles, argent, stars, attaques des Mangemorts...

- Ginny tu viens avec moi, faire un tour ?

- Ouais j'arrive. Bon on se voit pour manger les mecs ?

- Oui. Nous on va aller faire une partie de Quidditch avec les autres.

- Comme toujours...

- Mione n'oublie pas notre marché, tu ne doit plus rien dire sur le Quidditch !!!

- T'inquiète pas Harry je n'oublie pas !

Et les filles quittèrent les garçons qui partaient vers le stade.

- Alors que voulais- tu me dire Mione ?

- Pas grand-chose, a pars que cette nuit j'ai dormie avec Malefoy...

- HEIN ???

- Attend j'ai dit dormir pas coucher ! Je t'ai dit que je faisais des rêves bizarres ?

- Oui et bien ? Je ne vois pas le rapport avec Malefoy !

- Ca viens, quand il est à coté de moi je ne fais plus ces rêves, on à dormie que 2 fois ensemble et pendant ces 2 fois je n'ai pas fais ces rêves ! Je ne comprends pas !

- A oui d'accord ! Et bien c'est que tout simplement tu es bien avec lui, tu dois avoir des sentiments pour lui !

- Non je t'arrête tout de suite, je n'ai aucun sentiments pour lui, ça doit être du hasard, c'est tout !

- Bon très bien, tu vois ça comme tu veux !

- Au faite, Ron n'est pas au courant que toi et Harry avez franchit le pas ?

- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

- Parce que se matin, vous n'étiez pas là tout les deux, et que Ron m'a dit que le lit d'Harry était fait et qu'il était déjà partit ! Et toi comme par pur hasard tu n'étais pas debout !

- Non il n'est pas encore au courant, et je ne veux pas qu'il le soit pour le moment, pour Harry, c'est mieux, il veut lui dire, mais pas tout de suite ! Et puis ça ne le regarde pas !

- Tout à fais d'accord avec toi !

Quelques minutes après avoir parlés de tout et de rien entre fille :

- Viens on va manger, les garçons doivent nous attendre et Ron va crier !

Arrivé à leur table, les filles sont agressées par les garçons ou plutôt par Ron. Tout le monde rigolaient, encore un repas avec des rires, quand le directeur se leva de sa table :

- Mes chers élèves, se soir nous allons accueillir un nouveau élève de septième année, il vient de l'école de Beaubâtons, je vous demanderais de bien l'accueillir.

Il fit un signe de tête et les grandes portes s'ouvrit sur un jeune garçon blond aux yeux bleu profond, il avança vers la table des professeurs et sont regard se dirigea vers la table des Gryffondors, et sourit, tous les regards suivit le siens et tous se retourna vers une jeune fille au regard avec des yeux noisettes, Hermione Granger plus précisément ! Il s'assit sur le tabouret, on lui mit le Choixpeau sur la tête, qui, sous les regards de tout le monde cria :

- GRYFFONDOR !

Hermione se leva de la table et tout les Gryffondors applaudir le nouveau venu, Hermione se dirigea vers le jeune homme, courra dans ses bras et l'enlaça fort dans ses bras de peur qu'il ne s'échappe, lui aussi répondit et mis ses bras sur sa taille et mit sa tête dans le cou de la jeune fille pour la sentir, tout le monde avait les yeux rivés sur eux avec leurs bouches grandes ouvertes. Sans se lâcher :

- Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- Je suis venu étudier ! Je suis si heureux de te revoir Mya !

- Moi aussi ! Mais je ne savais pas que tu étais un sorcier !

- Moi non plus je ne savais pas pour toi.

Se souvenant qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls, ils se détachèrent, toujours en se souriant, Hermione lui pris la main et ils s'assirent à coté de ses amis, ils firent les présentations, Ron ouvrit la bouche :

- Dis-moi Logan, où as-tu connus Mione ?

- Pendant les vacances, on était dans la même colonie, et on est sortie ensemble.

- Alors Mione tu nous avait pas dit que tu avais un ex !!!

- Non Ronald, parce que cela ne te regardait pas !

Et avant qu'il n'y ait une dispute Harry posa LA question :

- Et juste pour savoir, pourquoi vous êtes ex ?

- C'est un vrai interrogatoire là, vous me faites quoi là les garçons ?

- Laisse Mya, ils veulent savoir, on n'a rien à cacher ! Parce que les amours à longue distance ce n'est pas génial, et puis on est resté de bon ami.

- Oui d'ailleurs vient on va dans ma salle commune, on à plein de truc à se dire. Salut tout le monde à demain.

- Salut Mione.

Toujours main dans la main, Hermione se dirigea vers sa salle commune.

- Alors Mya on est préfet en chef !

- Et oui mon cher ! Que veux-tu je suis douée !

_« Amour Diabolique »_

- Quel mot de passe !

- Et oui, et on ne le dit à personne monsieur !

- Promis.

Ils s'assirent sur le canapé, l'un en face de l'autre, toujours main dans la main.

- Alors tu es un sorcier, ouah, ça fait bizarre...

- Pourquoi ? Tu es bien une sorcière toi !

- Ce n'était pas de ce sens là, juste que ça me fais bizarre d'être sortit avec toi sans savoir la chose qui fait de toi se que tu es en vrai !

- Est-ce que tu regrette ?

- Non du tout !

Il se rapprocha d'Hermione qui ne bougea pas, prête à re-goutter à ses lèvres, qui sont qu'à quelques centimètres, quand le portrait s'ouvrit et fis place à un autre blond qui avait le regard haineux par ce qu'il y avait devant lui ! Les deux se séparent, et le beau prince partit dans sa chambre. Après plus d'une heure de discutions, Logan se leva :

- Mya tu me raccompagne jusqu'à ma chambre je ne connais pas trop encore !

- Oui bien-sur, mais attend je dois aller voir mon homologue. Tu m'attends dehors ?

- Ok.

Logan se dirigea vers le portrait, et Hermione vers la chambre de Drago.

_« Toc toc »_

- QUOI ?

- Malefoy je peux entrer ?

- NON !

- Mais...

Et la porte s'ouvrit, Drago était en pyjama, enfin avec son jogging noir.

- Quoi Granger ?

- Excuse moi je ne voulais pas te déranger, Malefoy !

Elle était en colère de sa réaction, elle le regarda et lui parla avec colère :

- Je suis venu pour te parler de la ronde, je vais raccompagner mon ami et ensuite on la fait ?

- Très bien.

Et il referma la porte au nez d'une Hermione qui n'en revenait pas !

- On y va Mya ? Qu'est ce qui a ?

- Rien ne t'inquiète pas !

Main dans la main ils arrivèrent près de la grosse dame :

_« Boule de gomme »_

Ils se firent la bise et se quittèrent.

- Bonne nuit Mya.

- Bonne nuit Logan.

Arrivé dans sa salle commune, Hermione toqua à la porte de Malefoy.

- Malefoy tu es prêt ?

Pas de réponse. Elle entra dans sa chambre, il était allongé sur son lit, Hermione se rapprocha de lui, monta sur le lit, elle était à genou sur le lit de son pire ennemi, sa main frôla le visage du prince, qui sur le coup lui attrapa le poignet.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais Granger ?

- Chut... Tu dois faire se que je te dis n'oublie pas !

Elle se rapprocha de ses lèvres, elles se cherchent, se trouvent et ne se lâchèrent plus. Hermione se mit à califourchon sur lui, tout en continuant de s'embrasser, Drago mis ses mains sur ses hanches, et tout en s'embrassant les mains d'Hermione se balada sur le corps de son ennemi. La nuit fut mouvementée pour nos préfets en chef. Le lendemain, le réveille fut dur pour nos ennemi, Hermione était dans les bras du prince, qui la serrais fort pour être sur qu'elle ne s'échappe pas ! Drago la regarda dormir dans ses bras, il était bien, il voulait que le temps s'arrête, c'est la 1er fois qu'il ressentait ça, normalement la fille serrait déjà partit, mais il ne voulait pas, Hermione sentant un regard sur elle ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté, elle se retourna vers son compagnon :

- Salut.

- Salut.

- Quel heure est-il ?

- 7h10.

- Bon je vais aller me laver et descendre en bas.

Elle se lève du lit de son amant, mais lui la retiens.

- Je peux venir avec toi ?

Il lui avait posé la question avec son sourire pervers.

- Non je ne veux pas être en retard !

- Tant-pis !

Hermione sous la douche, le prince se souvient de la nuit qu'ils avaient passée tout les deux. Ils n'avaient jamais ressentit ça pour une fille. Il entendit la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir, il sortit de sa chambre et là, il là vit dans sa serviette blanche qui lui arrive au dessus des genoux :

- Arrête Malefoy de me regarder comme ça !

- Tiens se n'est plus Drago ? Et je te préfère sans Granger !

- Je n'en doute pas de toi, tu es un vrai pervers, tu le sais ça ! Et non ce n'est plus Drago ! Ni d'Hermione !

- C'est pourtant toi qui es venu dans ma chambre non ?

- Oui et alors ? Tu dois faire se que je te dis pendant encore 4 jours !

- Et alors tu vas m'utiliser comme ça à volonté quand tu en auras envie ?

Il était en colère, mais il avait tellement aimé ce qui s'était passé cette nuit qu'il recommencerait bien, mais ne l'avouera jamais à celle-ci !

- Peut-être ! Et puis tu sais enfin se que ça fait d'être l'objet des autres ! Je ne suis pas qu'une miss-je-sais-tout Malefoy ! Tu as du t'en rendre compte hier soir non !

- Exacte, d'ailleurs tu as été génial, je ne te savais pas aussi...

- Comme tu vois les apparences sont trompeuses !!! Bon ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie mais on m'attend !

Et elle partie dans sa chambre avec un sourire aux lèvres. Cette nuit sera pour toujours dans ses souvenirs. Sa réputation était vraie à 100% !!!

* * *

**Voilà un chapitre en plus !! **

**Alors ?? Un garçon en plus dans l'histoire, créer de mon propre cerveau !!! Drago jaloux ?? Nuit mouvementé ?? Quand pensez-vous ?? **

**Review Please... Kiss**


	10. 9 Un lendemain difficile

**_Merci particulièrement à ma chérie d'amour que j'aime super fort : Manelor, alias Ma Crème..._**

**_Qui m'as complétement corrigé, reffet une présentation de chapitre, corrigé fauteS, grammaireS, mon français....ect...._**

**_Merci beaucoup, jte nème fort !!!_**

* * *

**B0NNe LeCTuRe :**

Un lendemain difficile...

* * *

Après s'être habillé en jeune moldue de son âge, c'est-à-dire un simple jeans avec un tee-shirt léger et un chandail noir moulant, Hermione descendit dans la grande salle pour déjeuner avec ses amis.

« Hey salut Mya ! » S'écria Logan

« Salut Mione. » La saluèrent en même temps Harry et Ron.

« Salut Logan, salut tout le monde. ».

Pendant que tout le monde se faisaient la bise, le roi des Serpentards et ses acolytes entrèrent dans la grande salle, en se dirigeant vers leur table. Drago regarda la table en face de lui, la table des Gryffondors plus précisément, et quand il croisa le regard de la préfète en chef, il lui fit un sourire pervers. La jeune Gryffondor lui renvoya son sourire sous l'œil interrogatif d'Harry !

Quelques minutes après s'être lancé des regards tantôt haineux, tantôt langoureux et pervers à souhait avec le vil Serpentards.

« Alors Logan, comment s'est passé ta première nuit dans le dortoir des Gryffondor ? » Répondit-elle, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Oh ça peut aller, j'ai bien dormit, sauf peut-être un des garçons de mon dortoir qui ronflait ! Ce n'est pas très agréable je te l'accorde, mais ne t'inquiète pas je survivrais… Enfin j'espère… » Répondit-il en se frottant les yeux bouffis de sommeil.

« Mon pauvre chéri ! Tu lui demanderas de mettre un sort d'insonorisation la prochaine fois ! »

« Mya, tu es peut-être préfète et l'une des plus intelligentes des filles de cette école...

« Préfète En CHEF, je suis préfète en chef monsieur, et je ne suis pas l'UNE des plus intelligentes CAR je suis la plus intelligente... Enfin je me limiterais à Poudlard pour l'instant en tout cas ! » Elle eut un sourire malicieux en voyant la tête de ses amis.

« Tu ne nous ferais pas un complexe de supériorité là peut-être ? » Elle lui lança un regard noir et il décida de rattraper le coup, ou tout du moins il essaya

« Oui, oui, pardon Mya ! Donc je disais, que tu es peut-être LA préfète en CHEF et LA plus intelligente des filles de Poudlard, mais je sais quand même ce que j'ai à faire, ce que j'ai à dire et surtout comment faire pour régler ce problème qui est d'ailleurs MON problème ! Alors je me ferais toute petite à ta place Mya, sinon je leur dis ce que je sais et dont eux… » Dit-il en montrant Harry et Ron d'un signe du menton « … Ne savent rien. Tu me suis ? »

« Tu ne me ferais pas ça Logan ? » S'écria-elle indignée, elle se leva de sa chaise et le regarda de toute sa hauteur, bien qu'elle ne soit pas très grande.

« Oh que si Mya ! » Ils se regardaient dans les yeux et s'affrontaient du regard, comme essayant de lire dans les yeux de l'autre qui capitulerait le premier. Harry et Ron, perdus, regardaient la scène avec intérêt et stupéfaction

« Attends mais de quoi il parle là Mione ? Tu ne nous as pas dit quoi au juste ? »

« Rien Ron ! Rien du tout ! Et toi tu te tais ! » En voyant Logan en train d'ouvrir la bouche pour parler.

« Hermione veux-tu bien nous dire ce qu'il sait et que nous ne savons pas ?! » dit Ron en montrant Logan du doigt.

« Ron ! Si Mione ne veut rien nous dire, c'est qu'elle n'est pas prête à le dire, nous n'avons pas à la forcer à nous dire quoi que ce soit ! »

Ginny, assise à côté d'Hermione, et qui d'ailleurs avait suivit la scène avec intérêt depuis le début, se pencha vers son oreille, et elle lui chuchota :

« Mais à moi tu me le diras j'espère… ». Un sourire espiègle sur le visage, elle eut la satisfaction de voir le visage de sa meilleure amie se décomposer et prendre une couleur cerise.

« Si je vous le dis vous allez mal le prendre, vous ne pouvez pas comprendre… » Elle se tourna vers Logan et lui dit, amèrement « Logan tu le sais en plus, ils ne peuvent et ne voudrons jamais comprendre... ! » S'exclama-elle. Elle avait parlé tellement fort que désormais toute la table des Gryffondors la regardait avec stupéfaction et intérêt. Deux jeunes filles, avare de potins en tout genre, semblaient avoir une lueur perfide brillant dans leur regard, comme avide de savoir la suite des évènements et la mystérieuse chose que la prétendue élève Modèle cachait à ses deux meilleurs amis, auxquels elle avait toujours tout dit.

« Dis-le et nous verrons bien. Comment peux-tu savoir nos réactions à l'avance, c'est complètement insensé Hermione ! Et puis tu nous connais, tu sais très bien que nous ne te jugerons jamais… » Dit Ron, calmement en passant une main sur son épaule, comme pour renforcer l'appuie de son argument.

« Oui justement Ron, je TE connais ! Et ce que tu veux savoir, jamais tu ne seras capable de l'accepter et encore moins capable de me le pardonner ! »

Il était devenu tout rouge, mais rouge de quoi ? De gène ? Peut-être. De colère ? Surement… Ginny avait hâte de savoir ce qu'elle cachait, mais elle lui en voulait un peu de ne lui avoir pas tout raconté alors qu'elles étaient sensés être amies. Harry, lui, ne voulait pas la juger, où tout du moins il attendait une explication de sa part, il ferait les choses en conséquence.

« S'ils ne me pardonnent pas ce qu'ils vous juger comme un affront de ma part Logan, je te jure que je te tue et crois-moi, le doloris sera une véritable caresse en comparaison de ce que je vais te faire »

« Mais ce n'est rien Mya, ce n'est qu'un... » Mais il fut coupé par Hermione qui lui mit la main devant la bouche pour le faire taire.

« CHUT !!! Ne vous énervez pas d'accord ? Ron, promet-moi de ne pas avoir une réaction démesurée et Harry, promet-moi de ne pas me juger, s'il te plait » elle prit une profonde inspiration, comme si elle avait à leur révélé un secret capital… Une chose horrible.

Harry et Ron, chacun dans leur coin, essayait de découvrir ce que pouvait bien cacher leur amie. Elle qui leur avait toujours tout dit, leur cacher quelque chose, à eux, ses meilleurs amis. Cela devait être vraiment quelque chose d'important ou bien d'inavouable… Ils étaient à la fois inquiets et anxieux… Malheureusement la tête d'Hermione ne fit pas arranger les choses, bien au contraire. Elle avait une expression crispée sur son visage, comme si ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à leur annoncer lui écorcher la gorge.

« Mais oui, allez dis- nous ! » s'impatientèrent Harry et Ron.

« Bon… J'étais en vacances avec des amis à moi, et on a fait une grande fête, on avait beaucoup bu, on faisait des jeux moldus, le jeu de « action ou vérité » et bien sur, moi la téméraire Gryffondor, j'ai dit action, on était complètement bourré je vous le rappelle et mon gage c'était un... tatouage ! » Dit-elle en baissant la tête.

« Attends c'est ça que tu nous cachais ? Mais si tu n'as fais qu'un tatouage ce n'est pas grave Mione, j'ai eu peur... J'ai crus que t'allais nous dire que tu avais quelque chose de vraiment plus grave que ça, comme coucher avec Malfoy par exemple ! »

« Voudrais-tu me laisser finir Ron ! » Dit-elle en lui lançant un regard exaspéré. Il se tut, elle reprit donc « … Merci Ron !...»

« Bien je disais donc que j'avais fais un tatouage sur mon bas ventre, et bien sur du coté gauche... »

« C'est donc un endroit que personne ne peut voir, sauf bien sur les personnes qui te sont … intimes »

« RONALD ! Je préfère que tu gardes tes pensées d'adolescent plein d'hormones pour toi ! On dirait Malefoy des fois ! Mais tu n'as pas tord, il est assez… hum… Enfin largement vers le bas » Dit-elle en rougissant.

« Il représente quoi ce tatouage ? »

C'était Harry qui avait posé la question, il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il sentait que la réponse qu'elle allait lui donner aller de un, ne pas trop lui plaire mais aussi avoir des conséquences… fâcheuse ! En répondant, Hermione baissa la tête, ce qui était généralement mauvais signe !

« Un serpent encerclant un lion ! »

« QUOI ?! UN SERPENT QUI ENCERCLE UN LION ? » Ron s'était levé et hurlait, toutes les personnes présentent, ainsi que les Serpentards se retournèrent vers un Ron très, très en colère !

« Ron, calme-toi, ce n'est qu'un tatouage et puis elle n'était pas totalement elle-même ! Il ne faut pas la blâmer pour ça ! » Dit Ginny, indignée et stupéfaite de l'attitude beaucoup trop possessive de son frère.

« Ginny a raison Ron. Et puis chez les moldus les serpents sont les tatouages les plus côtés sur le marché, ce sont les plus vendus tous tatouages confondus ! Et puis c'est mon corps, ce n'est pas le tient j'aime mon tatouage ! »

« Mais Hermione dans le monde des sorciers ça représentent la maison des Serpentards, la maison de nos ennemis ! Et puis en plus il entoure un lion, notre maison, les Gryffondors, TA maison Hermione ! » S'exclama-il.

« MERCI RONALD, JE NE LE SAVAIS PAS, JE VIS AVEC EUX DEPUIS 7 ANS ET J'EN AI JUSTEMENT UN AVEC QUI JE SUIS EN COHABITATION DEPUIS LE DEBUT DE L'ANNEE !!!! ET PUIS LA OU IL EST NE T'INQUIETE PAS, PAS GRAND MONDE POURRA LE VOIR, JE NE VOUDRAIS PAS T'INDIGNER, LA MAISON DANS LAQUELLE TU ES ET BIEN PLUS IMPORTANTE QUE MOI BIEN ENTENDUE ! ET DESOLEE, S'IL ENTOURE UN LION, MAIS MOI JE L'AIME ET CA NE VEUT RIEN DIRE, CE N'EST QU'UN DESSIN RONALD !!! » Hurla-elle, sa voix montant dans les aigues.

Désormais, toute la salle les regardait, les yeux écarquillés et leurs bouches ouvertes d'hébétement. Le silence devenait quasi pesant… Hermione et Ron s'affrontaient du regard, une tension quasi palpable venait de s'installer. Les professeurs regarder la scène, différentes expressions peintes sur leurs visages. Rogue affichait un sourire sadique, limite diabolique, une ride se formant sur ses fossettes incurvées. McGonagall, elle, était partagée entre l'indignation et la fierté pour sa meilleure élève… Elle avait enfin osé se rebelle contre Ronald Weasley, cet adolescence possessif à l'excès… Elle ne l'aimait pas beaucoup, même si étant professeur elle ne devait en aucun cas faire de jugement de valeur. Dumbledore se leva, et avait les yeux pétillants et un sourire malicieux sur ses lèvres, il regarda Drago et Hermione, qui s'était retournait en voyant le professeur se levait de son siège. Elle comprit immédiat qu'il savait ce qui s'était exactement passé et il savait même savoir ce qui se passerait dans l'avenir, c'était une sensation très désagréable et en même temps tellement apaisante. C'était comme si il lui transmettait un peu de son optimisme excessif. Rien qu'en un regard, il lui avait donné de l'espoir, l'espoir de vivre, l'espoir d'aimer la personne qui avait un goût envoûtant d'interdit…

De son côté, Hermione, regonflée d'énergie et de colère contre son meilleur ami, était encore debout face à lui. Elle était très énervée, et partit de la grande salle à grandes enjambées, avec dans son sillage Ginny, furieuse contre son crétin de frère et cet abruti de survivant et Logan, qui lui s'en voulait un peu ! Tandis qu'elle marchait assez rapidement dans un couloir, voulant se tenir aussi loin que possible de la grande salle, elle entendit alors hurler Logan :

« Mya s'il te plait attend nous ! »

Hermione s'arrêta, se retourna pour leur faire face, droite et le regard froid. Elle avait les joues rougies, et très remontée, prête à exploser !

« Désolé Mya, c'est de ma faute, je ne savais pas qu'ils allaient mal le prendre, tu sais à Beaubâtons ce n'est pas du tout comme ici… » Au vu de cet aveux sincère, elle se radoucit et posa sur lui un regard d'excuse.

« Excuse-moi et ne t'inquiète pas Logan, Ron est comme ça, il ne va pas changer maintenant, malheureusement je pense que c'est trop tard pour ça ! Et puis je devais leur dire de toute façon ! » Elle soupira et il lui fit encore une fois un sourire d'excuse, se plaçant à ses côtés en regardant Ginny, qui elle avait le regard fixé sur Hermione, attendant qu'elle ouvre la bouche. Elle inspira et se lança, en posant la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres « Tu m'en veux Gin ? »

« C'est vrai que je t'en ai voulu au début, je dois l'avouer, parce que tu ne me l'a pas dit tout de suite, mais je sais pourquoi maintenant, alors en y réfléchissant, non je ne t'en veux pas ! Harry non plus je pense ! Ron par contre, tu le connais, il ne t'en voudra pas longtemps et puis Harry doit déjà lui faire la morale et le sermonner pour lui faire ouvrir les yeux, des fois son imbécillité et son air têtue m'exaspère profondément » Dit-elle en roulant des yeux et en remettant ses cheveux derrière son épaule dans un geste machinal. Hermione et Logan rigolèrent. Elle fronça brusquement les sourcils et regarda intensément Logan et Hermione « Mais dis-moi pourquoi Logan le sait ? »

« Heu… Hum... C'est que... Mya et moi... Euh... J'ai... Euh... » Bafouilla-il.

« On a couché ensemble ! Donc il l'a vu ! » S'exclama Hermione, rouge de honte, ne savant plus où se mettre.

Sous le regard de Ginny, insistant, Logan perdit quelque peu ses moyens et rougit bêtement. Hermione le vit du coin de l'œil et lui prit la main pour le rassurer. Le rassurer ? Vraiment ? Enfin bon peut-être se rassurer et trouver un soutient quelconque. Il serra sa main et souffla de soulagement ! Ginny rejoignit Harry et Ron à la grande salle pour parler à son frère et voir où en était la situation, Logan et Hermione toujours main dans la main se dirigèrent vers la bibliothèque ! Arrivé à l'entrée, ils s'enlacèrent tendrement, une accolade amicale bien entendue et ils se quittèrent ! Elle ne voulait pas voir on pour l'instant, la colère encore trop présente lui ferait dire des choses qu'elle ne pensait pas forcément et elle ne voulait pas croiser le regard d'Harry… Elle l'imaginait plein de rancœur et plein de reproche… Hermione resta quelques heures à la bibliothèque et partit ensuite dans sa salle commune. Personne n'était présent dans l'appartement, Hermione se mit alors sur une table présente dans le salon et écrit une lettre à Harry :

_Harry,_

_Je ne sais pas ce que tu penses de tout ceci, j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas. Si tel n'est pas le cas, j'en suis désolée… Je te dirais simplement dans ce cas que je comprends ta réaction, enfin non peut-être pas mais tout du moins j'essayerai. C'est quand même mon corps et puis ce n'est pas si terrible que ça ! Si ? Dis-moi franchement ce que tu en penses. J'aimerais vraiment en parler avec toi. Veux-tu toujours que l'on aille à Près-au-Lard ensemble ? Je pense que Ron m'en veux toujours alors si tu préfères ne pas venir avec moi et rester avec lui... Je comprendrais…_

_Amicalement_

_Mione_…

Elle se dirigea vers la fenêtre, appela sa chouette. Elle était tellement belle. Son pelage était doux et scintillant, ses yeux étaient sombre et semblaient être en fusion constante grâce à leur couleur caramel. Elle possédait des ailes majestueuses et un grand sens de l'orientation. Hermione lui prit la patte, enroula le parchemin et accrocha la lettre. Elle donna les renseignements nécessaires à la chouette pour qu'elle trouve Harry et regarda, pensive, s'envoler la chouette vers la tour des Gryffondors. Le portrait s'ouvrit alors et laissa passer Drago.

« Alors Granger, à ce que je vois, tu t'es enfin rebeller. Je dois dire que ce spectacle était particulièrement réjouissant et divertissant quoiqu'un peu ennuyeux et trainant en longueur… » Dit-il d'une voix traînante, en accentuant sur les derniers mots, en souriant, légèrement sarcastique.

« La ferme Malefoy ! Je n'ai pas besoin de tes sarcasmes ce soir »

Il ne semblait pas avoir écouté ce qu'elle avait dit et continua sur sa lancée « Il n'a sans doute pas aimé que tu es sur ton corps, si pur et si innocent…un serpent encerclant un lion dans le bas ventre, dans un endroit où il n'ira sans doute jamais… Que c'est désolant ne trouves-tu pas ? »

Tout en disant ça, il s'était rapproché d'elle. Elle ne pouvait plus bouger. Ses mots étaient en train de tourner en boucle dans sa tête et la lueur qu'elle voyait dans ses yeux étaient inhabituelle.

« Et alors ! » Dit-elle en essayant de reprendre contenance « … Ce n'est pas parce que TOI tu l'a vu, que ça te donne tous les droits ! » S'exclama-elle en reculant légèrement tout en tremblant imperceptiblement.

« Et, leur as-tu dis les choses que nous avons fais cette nuit-là tous les deux… » En disant ça, il se plaça derrière elle, mit ses bras autour de sa taille. Elle trembla encore plus. Il lui embrassa le cou en de multiples baisers. Hermione se retourna pour lui faire face. Elle baissa la tête et posa sa tête contre son torse. Ils restèrent quelques minutes ainsi puis il se détacha légèrement et lui releva à l'aide de sa main son visage. Il s'abaissa très lentement, comme pour faire durer le plaisir. Hermione ferma les yeux, en entrouvrant ses lèvres. Lui, croyant qu'elle voulait qu'il l'embrasse continua de se rapprocher de ses lèvres, mais Hermione se dégagea brusquement et se pencha pour lui susurrer dans son oreille d'une voix sensuelle :

« Malefoy... » Elle lui lécha doucement le lobe de son oreille, en y soufflant dessus de son souffle brûlant.

« Hum ? » Marmonna-il, ses yeux fermés et sa tête tombant en arrière.

« J'aimerais qu'à l'avenir, tu ne me touches plus, sauf si je te le demande… » En le voyant ouvrir la bouche pour protester elle décida d'enfoncer le clou plus loin et ajouta un sourire illuminant ses traits « … Ou bien si je te l'ordonne »

Elle se recula et commença à partir en reculons, pour avoir la satisfaction de voir son visage. Il était littéralement abasourdi ! Mais il se reprit bien vite, et avec toute la fierté et la dignité qui lui restait, il lui dit :

« Très bien Granger, tu as gagné pour cette fois, mais quand ces 3 jours seront passé je te le ferais regretter ! Je suis un sang-pur ne l'oublie pas Granger ! Je suis ton supérieur ! »

« Je n'attends que ça Malefoy ! En attendant tu m'obéis au doigt et à l'œil ! Et pour le moment c'est moi qui suis supérieur à toi ! Bonne fin de journée la Fouine ! » Lança-elle en passant le portrait, son rire se répercutant sur les parois de la salle commune. Elle décida, le sourire aux lèvres, d'aller voir Harry et Ron pour voir comment ils allaient. Quand elle arriva, elle vit Harry venir vers elle, sa lettre dans ses mains.

« Mione j'ai reçu ta lettre, on va toujours ensemble à Près au Lard, ne t'inquiète pas ! Ce n'est qu'un dessin de toute manière et puis je dois dire que moi aussi j'aime les serpents, en tatouages bien entendue, mais bon c'était avant Poudlard ! Et puis ce n'est pas parce que ton dessin représente un serpent entourant un Lion que tu penses que le serpent et plus fort que le Lion, j'en suis sur » Dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

« Merci Harry, et bien sur que je ne le pense pas, bien sur que non ! Les lions sont les plus braves, les plus courageux et les plus soudés. Il représente tout ce qui caractérise un vrai Gryffondor, en gros c'est le plus fort des deux !!! Bon alors on y va ? » Elle le tira par le bras.

« Oui Mione attend… » Rigola Harry. Il se tourna vers Ron, rester en arrière « Ron, ça ne te gène pas de ne pas venir avec nous ? Je dois passer quelques petits moments avec ma petite sœur ! »

« Ca ne me gène pas, de toute façon je devais faire un truc avec Lavande. Hermione, je voulais m'excuser, c'était sur le coup, tu sais comme je suis impulsif parfois, pardon ! »

« C'est oublié Ron, allez viens là ! » Dit-elle en ouvrant ses bras. Ils s'enlacèrent sous le regard souriant d'Harry.

« Bon allez vous deux… Mione il faut qu'on y aille sinon après on va vous attendre pour manger et tu sais très bien que je n'aime pas attendre quand c'est l'heure de manger ! »

Arrivé à Près au Lard, Harry et Hermione parlèrent de tout et de rien… La matinée était déjà bien entamée quand Harry lui demanda :

« Mione ? Je peux te poser une question indiscrète ? » Demanda-il, gêné, en baissant les yeux.

« Oui ? » Elle était assez curieuse d'entendre cette prétendue question indiscrète… Surtout que depuis le début de l'après-midi, il paraissait distant et assez préoccupé.

« Est-ce que tout va bien avec Malefoy ? »

Elle s'arrêta de marcher, arrêtant brusquement de respirer et se retourna vers lui, une mine perplexe placardait sur le visage. Pourquoi lui demandait-il ça ? Se douterait-il de quelque chose ? Comment le prendrait-il s'il le savait réellement ? Harry avait beau être son meilleur ami, sa haine envers Malfoy dépassait tout entendement et il ne pourrait jamais comprendre le genre de relation qu'elle entretenait avec lui. Il se sentirait trahis, à coup sur, et elle ne pouvait supporter l'idée de voir sur le visage du garçon qu'elle considérait comme son frère, un mépris le plus total et une haine farouche envers celle qu'il aurait, dans ce cas-là, considérait comme son ancienne meilleure amie. Elle décida de rester aussi impassible que possible, méthode qu'elle avait adoptée en restant beaucoup trop de temps avec Malfoy et le regarda.

« Pourquoi cette question Harry ? »

« Je ne sais pas, je trouve que tu as changé depuis quelque temps... Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer, c'est comme si je le sentais, comme si quelque chose n'allait pas. C'est étrange comme sensation, et c'est pour cela que je préfère te poser la question. »

« Non Harry, je n'ai pas changé, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je ne suis pas une de ses filles qui ont besoin d'un garde du corps, et je ne suis encore moins une jeune fille en détresse incapable de se protéger d'attaque éventuelles. Tu me connais depuis le temps, et puis s'il m'embête je fais comme en 3ème année, et je lui donne un bon coup de point dans la figure ! »

« Je suis tout à fait d'accord ! D'ailleurs cette image restera à jamais gravée dans ma mémoire ! Et comment se passe tes journées ? Je me doute que cela ne doit pas être de tout repos avec cette maudite fouine dans les parages » Cracha-il « Jure-moi que si un jour il tente quelque chose ou qu'il te fait mal d'une quelconque manière que ce soit tu me préviendras ? » Lui dit-il, en la regardant dans les yeux, une inquiétude profonde marquant ses traits.

« Oh tu sais ce n'est pas si terrible et puis je n'ai pas de temps à lui accorder de toute manière. Au début de l'année, puisque nous avons à cohabiter dans un même espace pendant une année entière, nous avions établis plusieurs règles alors ça va. Il m'est totalement indifférent et son attitude avec moi n'a pas changé à l'exception de son indifférence la plus totale quand j'entre dans une pièce. Il ne m'insulte pas et je le vois le moins possible, car selon ses dires il ne veut pas être en contact plus que nécessaire avec une Sang de Bourbe… Bien entendu cela va de soit… Que je sois une sorcière ou pas ne change rien pour lui, je serais toujours considérait par cet être abject d'inférieur » soupira-elle.

« Je reconnais bien là un Serpentard ! Lâche, orgueilleux plus que de raison, une vantardise mal placé ainsi qu'un égo surdimensionné… ou non, j'attribuerais cette superbe qualité simplement à Malfoy dans le cas précis, si tu veux mon avis, il ne vaut même pas la peine que tu t'intéresses à lui Mione. Laisse le, il ne sait pas ce que c'est d'être gentil ou avoir du cœur, et quand bien même il le saurait, il serait incapable ne saurait-ce que de donner un peu de chaleur humaine à quiconque ! J'espère juste une chose, fais-lui en baver ! »

« Tu me connais tellement Harry » Répondit-elle en rigolant légèrement.

« Oh oui ! Tiens et si on allait voir dans la boutique à bonbons, je n'en ai plus, Ron à tout mangé ! »

« Pourquoi cela ne m'étonne-il qu'à moitié ? » Dit-elle avec un sourire en coin.

Ils firent rapidement le tour de la boutique, en achetant ce dont ils avaient besoin, puis, ils partirent boire un verre chez Mme Rosmerta. La matinée se finit lentement. Ils quittèrent Près au Lard et rejoignirent Poudlard, tout en rigolant. Midi sonna à la grande horloge, Harry et Hermione, bras dessus bras dessous, rentrèrent dans la grande salle, qui était placé sous le signe de la joie, des rires ainsi que des discussions ma foi, très animées… A 14 heures, le début des cours commencèrent et Hermione Ron et Harry se dirigèrent vers leur salle de défense contre les forces du mal. Ils étaient d'ailleurs très intrigués car il ne connaissait ni le professeur, ni pourquoi il avait accepté ce poste à la réputation maudite, et encore moins son identité -personne ne connaissait son nom- personne ne savait qui il était, ce à quoi il ressemblait… Bien sur, pour arranger le tout, ils avaient cours en commun avec les Serpentards !

_«Mais quelle poisse ! »_

Telle était la pensée de tous les élèves de la maison Gryffondor. La porte de la classe s'ouvrit, laissant entrevoir une salle parfaitement rangée et plongée dans la pénombre. Les élèves entrèrent et prirent place derrière les tables, les Gryffondor d'un côté et les Serpentard de l'autre. La porte donnant sur le bureau du professeur s'ouvrit. Cela fut accueilli par un silence inquiétant. C'était comme si les élèves avait peur de respirer, et s'inquiétaient des représailles qui pourraient éventuellement tomber de ce nouveau professeur. Les filles étaient tout simplement abasourdies, mais Hermione devait vraiment être comique à voir. Ses grands yeux noisettes étaient écarquillés, ses sourcils étaient froncés-signe d'une extrême réflexion- et sa bouche était légèrement entrouverte. Les garçons eux, pour leur part, regardaient les jeunes filles en question, énervés et excédés de l'effet que leur faisait le nouveau professeur. Il devait avoir tout juste la vingtaine, était d'un brun sombre rehaussé par quelques mèches claires mettant son visage et ses yeux noisette en valeur. Il avait les cheveux en bataille, le teint mat, et devait mesurer dans les 1m85, 1m90. On pouvait deviner ses muscles saillants sous ses vêtements de professeurs. Il parlait avec le directeur, sûrement pour régler les quelques dernières recommandations. Le directeur se tourna alors vers les élèves, ses yeux pétillants de joie et de malice :

« Mes chers élèves, je vous présente votre nouveau professeur de DCFM, Mr Edwin Illan. C'est sa 1er année en tant que professeur alors je vous prierez d'être un tant soit peu indulgent. Bien, puisque ce point est éclaircit, je vous laisse au bon soin de Mr Illan »

Ils se serrent la main et le directeur quitta la classe, non sans avoir lancé un dernier regard énigmatique vers Harry, qui était quelque peu troublé.

« Bonjour à vous, c'est la 1ere fois que j'enseigne ici, à Poudlard. E ne vous cacherez pas que cela est quelque peu intimidant de se retrouver devant des élèves de seulement quelques années mes cadets. Mais cela ne veut en aucun cas dire que je vais laisser cette classe se la couler douce ! Je suis peut-être inexpérimenté et jeune, mais par les temps qui courent, vous vous devez d'avoir une formation contre les forces du mal… encore plus poussée aujourd'hui que part le passé… J'espère que je me suis bien fait comprendre ? … »

En disant cela, il regarda dans la direction des rouge et or. Son regard se posa sur Hermione et il lui sourie de toutes ses dents. Les filles étaient aux anges, il avait un sourire à tomber par terre. Il arpentait cependant la pièce de droite à gauche, une mine soucieuse sur son visage.

« Bien, on m'a dit que vous étiez assez doués dans cette matière, on m'a d'ailleurs donné une liste avec vos notes et vos appréciations dans cette matière. Je sais très bien que nombreux professeurs m'ont précédés, comme je sais très bien aussi la réputation de ce poste prétendu 'maudit'. Je vais donc tout faire pour conjurer cette malédiction, car je compte rester plusieurs années ici maintenant que j'y suis. Vous allez travailler tout au long de l'année par binôme, mais cela n'est pas définitif. Si je vois que le partenaire avec lequel vous êtes ne permet pas un travail dans les meilleures conditions possibles, cela pourra être rectifié, si bien sur les raisons requises sont valables. Bien, nous allons donc commencer à travailler, quand je vous appellerez, vous vous placerez l'un en face de l'autre. Les deux meilleurs élèves dans cette matière sont Mr Potter et Mr Malefoy, allez- y, placez- vous donc et attendez la fin de la liste pour commencer à travailler. Ensuite j'appellerai Mlle Granger et Mr Zabbini Mr Weasley et Mlle Parkinson … Voila ! Nous allons pouvoir commencer, je veux que vous arriviez à neutraliser votre adversaire mais ne laissez que des sortilèges de défenses, je ne voudrais pas que, dès mon premier jour un élève soit envoyé à l'infirmerie ! Prêt ? A vos baguettes ! »

Les minutes défilèrent, Ron avait mis plusieurs fois Pansy à terre. Hermione, quant à elle avait réussit à mettre à terre Blaise, car bien qu'il soit fort, il n'était pas assez rapide. Les autres se débrouillaient comme ils pouvaient, mais personne n'arrivait à désarmer son adversaire. Harry et Drago quant à eux, était à égalité ! Hermione et Blaise se tournèrent vers eux et regardèrent le spectacle, bouche bée :

« Alors Potter, tu n'arrives même pas à me toucher ne serait-ce que mes vêtement et tu prétends pouvoir te battre contre des mangemorts ou même contre le seigneur des ténèbres, c'est pathétique ! Stupéfix ! » Cracha-il, plein de haine.

« Protégo ! Expeliarmus ! » Hurla-il.

Le prince des Serpentards, distrait par le regard séducteur d'une Hermione aguicheuse, ne vit pas le sort arriver droit sur lui et voltigea dans les airs pour atterrir sur les coussins à l'arrière de la salle.

« Bien ! Très bien Mr Potter ! Nous allons changer les groupes. Mr Potter avec Mr Zabbini et Mlle Granger avec Mr Malefoy ! »

_« Merveilleux ! Non mais vraiment il ne manquait plus que lui ! » _

_« Super la miss-je-sais-tout des Bouffondors ! »_

« Malefoy ! » héla Hermione, excédée.

« Oui Miss-je-sais-tout ! » dit-il, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

« J'ai hâte de te mettre à terre ! »

« Mais tu l'a déjà fais amour ! »

« La ferme Malefoy ! Stupéfix ! »

« Protégo ! Petrificus Totalus ! »

Hermione se mit sur le côté pour éviter le sort lancé par son ennemi. Ils se regardèrent, un sourire sadique sur leur visage et lancèrent le même sort en même temps, comme s'ils avaient lus dans la pensée de l'autre :

« Aguamanti ! »

Les deux sorts lancés en même temps ne purent être évités par les deux adversaires, Hermione et Drago finirent donc trempés de la tête au pied ! Les Gryffondors ne savaient pas s'ils devaient rire de la situation dans laquelle se trouvait le Serpentard, ou s'ils devaient le frapper d'avoir lancer ce sort à Hermione, car il la regardait maintenant avec un sourire pervers sur le visage. Les Serpentard eurent le même cheminement de leurs pensées.

« Bien, cela suffit ! Allez tous vous asseoir ! Monsieur Malefoy, Mademoiselle Granger, je vous prierez de bien vouloir rester à la fin du cours. » Ces derniers se séchèrent grâce à un sort rapide, et tout en se regardant l'un l'autre avec un regard haineux, ils repartirent s'asseoir.

L'heure semblait durer une éternité. Quand enfin la cloche sonna, tous les élèves sortirent. Harry et Ron regardèrent Hermione et ils lui lancèrent un regard plein de compassion. Ils tournèrent ensuite la tête et lancèrent un regard haineux envers le Serpentard, regard qu'il leur rendit bien entendu, comme si c'était devenu une habitude. Les deux ennemis se dirigèrent vers le bureau de leur professeur, qui les entendait. Hermione ne ressentait pourtant aucune colère et encore moins de la haine pour Malfoy. Non, au contraire, elle souriait, elle était même heureuse et contente de se trouver là. Cette conversation allait être un peu plus intéressante.

_« A nous deux Malfoy ! »_

_« Je t'aurais Granger ! »_

* * *

**Voilà enfin le chapitre 9 corrigé, amélioré ect..**

**Question: Préférez-vous cette présentation avec les **_« » **ou comme les anciens chapitres avec **« » **pour les pencées et les - pour la parole ?**_

**Dites moi pour que je vois pour les chapitres suivant.**

**_Kiss et Reviews please ...._**


	11. 10 Un lien de plus

_**Voici le chapitre 10 avec un peu de retard, mais bon qui se plaindra ?? Lol !!**_

* * *

**B0NNe LeCTuRe :**

Un lien de plus...

* * *

- Pourquoi tu souris comme ça Granger ?

- Je tant pause des questions la Fouine ?

- Oui la preuve du viens de le faire ! Alors ?

- Rien du tout en se qui te concerne Malefoy !

Hermione regarda Malefoy avec sensualité et lui dit tout sensuellement :

- Au faite... J'adore quand tu es mouillé !

Sous le choque, Malefoy n'a pas le temps de lui répondre qu'ils arrivaient dans le bureau de Mr Illan, qui, à leur entrée fit un grand sourire à Hermione, qui lui répondit chaleureusement, ce qui ne plaisait, mais alors pas du tout au prince ! Le bureau du professeur était sombre, il n'y avait aucunes photos, aucun poster, pas de tableau dans la pièce. Il ne comportait que d'un bureau avec des papiers, de quoi écrire et une bougie.

_« Il n'a _peut_-être pas eu encore le temps de s'installer entièrement ! »_

- Bien ! Mlle Granger et Mr Malefoy, votre comportement de tout à l'heure n'était pas la meilleur lors du duel, je sais les problèmes qu'il y a entre vos deux maison, Gryffondor et Serpentard, mais je m'en contre fiche, vous êtes ici pour étudier des choses qui vous sauverons la vie plus tard pas pour jouer et à mon montrer qui est le plus fort, vous mériterez une colle tous les deux, mais comme c'est mon 1er jour je ne vous ferez qu'un seul avertissement ! J'espère avoir été clair jeune gens !

- Oui professeur.

- Vous pouvez y aller Mr Malefoy, Mlle Granger j'ai encore une chose à vous dire !

Drago quitta le bureau énervé, il a du laisser la sorcière avec se pervers alors qu'il avait des choses à régler avec elle !

_« Non mais ce n'est pas vrai, draguer une élève presque sous le regard d'un autre, quel obsédé se prof ! »_

Mais trop curieux qu'il est, resta à porté de la discussion, ce qu'il entendit le stupéfixia sur place !

- Hermione je suis si heureux de te revoir !

- Moi aussi Edwin !

Ils se sautèrent dans les bras. Il l'embrassa sur la joue, relâchant leur étreinte, Hermione lui prit ses deux mains dans les sienne et les serra.

- Je ne pensais plus te revoir avant un long moment ! Tu m'as trop manqué Edwin, raconte moi tout, je vous tout savoir depuis qu'on est séparé tout les deux, en plus ça fait un moment que je ne recevais plus de t'es lettres !

- Je sais, mais je voulais te faire une surprise !

- Ca ces une surprise et réussi en plus ! J'allais faire une crise en te voyant, je me disais « non pas possible, pas lui » ! J'ai failli te sauter dessus ! Tu as vus l'effet que tu as fais aux filles ? Je peux te dire que je suis très jalouse, tu sais bien que je n'aime pas partager ! Et le regard des garçons tu as vu ça ! Ils étaient prêts à t'étrangler sur place !

- En tout qu'à se que je vois c'est que t'es toujours pipelette !

- Oui, mais qu'avec toi, je ne suis pas comme ça ici, donc ne dis rien à personne !!! Allez dis moi tout !

- Très bien je ne dirais rien à personne, mais tu n'as pas cours en se moment ?

- Non, j'ai finit, je n'ai eu que 2h de cours aujourd'hui, les tiens en faite !

- Pourquoi que ces 2h ?

- Les professeurs se matin avaient eu une réunion, et cette après midi le professeur des moldus avait un autre rendez-vous, donc plus cours ! Allez dis moi tout !

- Très bien, tu veux boire quelque chose ?

- Non merci !

Edwin et Hermione s'assis l'un en face de l'autre et alors commença le récit :

- Et bien en gros quand j'ai quitté l'Angleterre, j'ai voyagé dans le monde entier, j'ai fais des quêtes pour différentes personnes et puis j'ai décidé de revenir prêt de toi !

- Pour me voir ou pour me protéger de la guerre qui menace ?

- Les deux, mais je suis plutôt pour la 1er ! Tu m'as beaucoup manqué, je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à toi Mione !

- Moi aussi je n'ai pensé qu'à toi tout le temps, depuis que t'es partit ! Serre moi fort dans t'es bras !

Ils se levèrent et s'enlacèrent très fort !

- J'ai une autre classe qui ne va pas tarder, tu devrais y aller ! On se verra plus tard, je passerais vite fais dans ta salle commune après le repas et je te dirais plus de chose !

- Oui je mangerais vite comme ça mon homologue ne serra pas là !

- Très bien, à se soir !

- A se soir.

Pendant qu'Hermione et le professeur se quittèrent, le Serpentard quitta la classe en courant, après avoir entendu toute la conversation échangé du professeur et de la lionne il ne savait plus quoi penser.

_« Granger se serait-elle tapé le prof ? Non pas possible ! La-miss-je-sais-tout-la-plus-coincé-de-Poudlard !!! Oui, mais maintenant elle ne les plus !!! Je vais enquêter et faire un petit marché avec elle, je sans que je vais bien me venger de tout ce qu'elle ma fait cette sale Lionne ! »_

Il se dirigea vers sa salle commune pour réfléchir tranquillement, il n'avait plus que 20 minute de cours, sa ne servirait à rien qu'il y aille maintenant.

Hermione quitta le bureau de Mr Illan et partis dans sa salle commune, toute heureuse de l'avoir revu après des mois de séparation. Arrivé devant le portrait, la lionne regarda le tableau et voyait le visage de l'homme bizarre, on dirait même jaloux, elle ne s'en soucia pas plus et entra dans la salle.

Entendant le portrait tourné, le Serpentard sortit de la salle de bain avec juste une serviette blanche autour de la taille, les cheveux dégoulinant d'eau sur son visage d'ange, il sourit en voyant la lionne se dévêtir de sa robe de sorcière et commença à entamer le reste.

Dos à sa porte de chambre ouverte, Hermione se déshabilla, elle enleva sa robe de sorcière noir et la laissa tomber au sol, frôlant son corps, elle commença à enlever sa chemise, elle déboutonna sa chemise avec lenteur, mais elle sentit un regard lourd pesé sur elle, elle se retourna et vit le Serpentard la regarder avec son sourire pervers, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire :

- Malefoy ?!

Le concerné leva son regard vers celui de la jeune fille et lui sourit de plus belle.

- Quoi Granger ?

- Masse-moi !

Il perdit son sourire.

- Pardon ?

Hermione se rapprocha de lui toujours en le regardant droit dans les yeux, sans que celui-ci ne bouge, ne quittant pas son regard, elle se colla à lui, se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour accéder à son oreille gauche et lui murmura dans celle-ci d'une voix sensuelle :

- Je veux que tu me masse Malefoy ! Tu es obligé !

Elle quitta son oreille, pour frôler ses lèvres sur sa joue sans pour autant la toucher vraiment et finissent sur ses lèvres tout en les frôlant ! Elle lui tourna le dos partie dans sa chambre et lui dit d'une voix froide :

- Vas t'habiller et rejoins moi dans ma chambre ! T'as 1 minute top chrono !

- Pour qui tu te prends...

- Pour ta supérieur Malefoy, n'oublie pas le parie !!!

2 minutes après cette habillé, le prince devenu esclave d'une fille de sang impur, se dirigea vers la chambre de la jeune lionne. Elle était allongée sur le ventre sur son lit les yeux fermé, elle n'avait plus de haut sur elle. Toujours les yeux fermé, sans bougé :

- Tu as mis 1 minute en trop Malefoy !!!

- Et alors ? Je suis là c'est déjà ça ! Alors Ma lionne que veux-tu ?

- Ca se voit non ? Fait moi un massage !

- Profite Ma lionne, il ne te reste plus beaucoup de temps, et ensuite je me... Comment te le dire... A oui ça y est... Vengerais, Granger !

Malefoy s'assit sur Hermione tout en lui parlant et lui massa la nuque en descendant sur ses hanches, le tout de façon sensuel !

- Je te ferais remarquer mon cher et tendre Serpent que c'est toi qui à joué et ta perdu lamentablement ! Tu n'es qu'un... Comment te dire... A oui... Un mauvais joueur ou alors... Un mauvais perdant !!! Alors maintenant continue mon massage !

Puis vint le silence. Le prince massait la princesse d'un jour tout sensuellement.

_« Qu'est ce qu'il masse bien... Huuum !!!Par Merlin que ça fait du bien... Mon dieu il a des doigts... Merveilleux !!! Faut que j'en profite un maximum, je vais être en manque de ses doigts quand le pari sera finit et en plus je ne pence pas qu'il revoudra tenter l'expérience avec moi en tout qu'à !!! »_

_« Grrrrrrrrrrr, ça m'énerve ! Elle me prend vraiment pour son esclave !!! Bon c'est vrai, elle à pas tord, j'ai voulu jouer et j'ai perdu, mais elle perd rien pour attendre cette sale Lionne, elle s'en prend à un Malefoy et un Malefoy ne se fait jamais, je dis bien jamais avoir !!! Par Morgane elle a la peau douce !!! »_

- Et combien de temps vais-je devoir te masser ? Va falloir que je me relave les mains !

- La ferme et masse ! Ecoute ce que je vais te dire, je ne le répéterais pas je te préviens !

- Confis-toi à moi Granger !!! Je suis toute ouï !

- Tu es doué !

- Je suis doué en tout Granger ! Toi-même tu le sais !

Tout en lui disant ça, il lui embrassait le dos, la nuque, ses mains devenaient de plus en plus baladeuses ! Hermione se laissa faire.

Après avoir assouvis leurs désirs dans le lit de la Lionne, nus sous les draps de soie rouge, Hermione avait la tête posé sur le torse du prince qui l'as serrait dans un de ses bras musclé, l'autre était maintenait sa tête. Avec une de ses mains, Hermione lui dessina des signes imaginaires sur son torse. Le beau blond la regardait faire, sa tête était au niveau des cheveux de la jeune fille, il respirait son parfum, vanille, qu'il aimait cette odeur.

- Dis-moi Granger, que ta dis le nouveau prof quand vous étiez seul ?

- Rien d'important. Pourquoi ?

- Je suis très curieux ! Tu le connaissais avant ?

- Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ?

- En tout qu'à on dirait que tu lui plais, tu lui à tapé dans l'œil, pourtant je ne vois pas pourquoi, tu es une fille quelconque !

Hermione s'assit le regardant droit dans les yeux !

- QUOI ? Et puis si je suis une fille quelconque que fais tu nu dans mon lit ? Et pourquoi tu es souvent nu dans le lit avec moi à t'es côté si je ne suis QUE quelconque ?

- Ne t'excite pas OK ! Et Je t'ai juste dis que il ta fais les yeux doux, si tu vois se que je veux dire ! Et pour le reste, c'est parce que tu m'as excité à moitié nue sous mes yeux ! Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi !

- Ouais ! C'est ça, mais passons ! Pour le professeur Illan, et alors?

- Et alors ? Ca ne te fais rien qu'un prof te drague en plus devant un autre élève ?

Drago c'était assis et lui faisait face, toujours nu sous les draps ne couvrant... Pas grand-chose en faite ! Hermione avait la bouche ouverte, elle ne savait plus quoi penser !

- Non ça ne me fais rien, parce qu'il ne me draguait pas ! Ou vas-tu chercher tout ça Malefoy ? C'est toi le pervers de l'école !

- Ne me dis pas que tu ne le voyais pas Granger ? Ou alors tu es complètement bigleuse ! Et pour le pervers, tu es bien contente qu'il soit là !

- Et puis en quoi ça te regarde ? S'il me draguait ? Je ne suis pas ton amie et encor moins ta petite amie, je ne suis rien pour toi ! Alors si je me fais draguer ça ne regarde que moi, compris ? Et pour le pervers que t'es, je n'ai pas besoin de toi je peux aller voir quelqu'un d'autre, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça !

- Tu as raison ça ne me regarde pas ! Ses ton cul, pas le mien ! Et bas si tu peux aller voir une autre personne vas-y ! Je m'en contre fou ! Je ne perdrais pas mon temps et je n'aurais pas à me bruler la peau pour me désinfecter !

- Bien, on est d'accord sur un truc ! Pour une fois ! Et vas te faire foutre pour la douche ! Si au moins ça pouvais te décrasser le cerveau ça en arrangerais plus d'un crois moi !

Et sur ceux elle se leva et se dirigea dans la salle de bain en claquant bien la porte. Quand au prince, lui, c'était levé du lit et partit avec rage dans sa chambre en claquant lui aussi bien sa porte de chambre !

La fin de journée était arrivé, les jeunes étaient déjà à table en train de manger tout en parlant de tout et de rien ! Les 2 préfets ne c'était pas revu depuis leur dispute. Hermione vit Edwin de lever, elle fit de même sous les yeux de ses amis !

- Où-tu vas Mya ?

- Je vais dans ma salle commune, je suis fatigué, je vais aller au dodo !

- Je vais te raccompagner, moi aussi je suis mort !

Sous les regards étonnés des autres par sa phrase la remodifia vite.

- Enfin je veux dire devant ta porte, me regardé pas comme ça, je ne voulais pas formuler comme ça !

- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai compris c'est le principale. Bonne nuit les garçons et Ginny !

- Oui merci pour les garçons, bonne nuit Mione !

- Bonne nuit !

Logan pris le bras de la lionne et celle-ci se laissa faire ! Rouge de colère, le prince des Serpentards suivit les deux jeunes Gryffondor se lever de table, ses yeux lançaient des éclairs au couple.

_« Alors c'est avec lui qu'elle couche ! Quel idiot se mec de Gryffondor en plus ! »_

Devant le portrait de la préfète, Logan tenait la main d'Hermione.

- Je voulais savoir, tu crois que si on... Que si on ne c'était pas quitté on serait encore ensemble ?

- Je ne sais pas Logan ! Peut-être, je ne sais pas. Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je crois que j'aimerais bien recommencé nous 2 ! Tu es d'accord ?

- Je pence que ça peut se faire !

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds, elle ferma les yeux, lui aussi, leurs lèvres se cherchent, se trouvent et se mêlent. Quelques minutes après s'être échangé plein de baiser, la préfète s'éloigne de lui.

- Je vais y aller, on se voit demain !

- Oui, à demain Mya, bonne nuit !

- Bonne nuit.

Elle l'embrassa vite fait et rentra dans sa salle commune avec un grand sourire. Tout va revenir au mieux pour elle, enfin c'est ce qu'elle pence ! Logan partit vers la tour Gryffondor avec un grand sourire, il allait enfin ressortir avec Mya !

* * *

**Alors ??**

**Reviews please. Kiss**

**Fiind-l0ve**


	12. 11 Une drôle de soirée

_**Voici le chapitre 11 !! Désolé pour les fautes. Kiss**_

* * *

_**RaR**_ :

_**Legitimedemence**_ : _Merci pour ta review. Moi je ne la trouve pas terrible, mais c'est parce que c'est ma 1__er__, et bon il y a toujours des défauts !! Merci. Kiss_

_**Moi **__: Voilà la suite et merci pour ta review lol. Kiss_

_**Nini**__ : C'est compliqué pour toi ?? Mdr ! Je ne dirais rien sur qui est sorti avec qui, mais ne tkt pas tu le sauras très tôt lol. Tu veux que Drago soit jaloux ?? Mdr ! Merci pour ta review, enfin les 2 mdr ! Kiss_

* * *

**B0NNe LeCTuRe :**

Une drôle de scène...

* * *

Hermione était en nuisette en soie blanche, elle lisait un roman moldue dans le fauteuil vert devant la cheminée qui avait les flammes de l'enfer. Tout était calme, silencieux, quand :

_« Toc, toc »_

Hermione quitta son fauteuil et ouvrit le portrait, elle sourit à son arrivant.

- Entre. Fait comme chez toi...

L'invité entra avec un grand sourire.

- T'es sur que tu veuilles que je face comme chez moi Mione?

Il lui avait posé la question toujours avec son sourire qui faisait tomber toutes les dames.

- Non, non, mauvaise idée ! Ta raison, ne vaut mieux pas !

Hermione avait répondu très vite avec son sourire, elle imaginait la pièce, s'il faisait comme chez lui...

- Assis toi au moins !

- Merci Mione, ta eu le temps de manger au moins, je n'ai pas été trop vite ?

L'invité c'était assis sur le canapé en cuir noir.

- Mais non et puis je n'avais pas faim, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je suis une grande fille et tu le sais !

- Hélas oui je le sais ! Tu es une femme maintenant !

- Exactement ! Est-ce-que tu veux boire quelque chose ? J'ai du whisky pur feu !

Hermione le regardais avec son sourire sur le visage.

- Tu as de l'alcool dans ta salle commune ? N'oublie pas que je suis ton professeur Hermione, je devrais te sanctionner !

- Oui, c'est vrai, mais je n'ai pas invité le professeur Illan ! J'ai invité Edwin ! Tout simplement.

- C'est vrai. Oui je veux bien. Mais tu t'es mise à l'alcool ? Ce n'est pas toi qui me disais que tu n'aimais pas ça et que l'alcool ne servait à rien à par avoir mal à la tête au levé pour 1h de débilité ?

- Il n'y a que les idiots qui ne changent pas d'avis à ce qu'il paraît, et puis ce n'est pas vraiment à moi d'ailleurs !

- Oui tu as raison, il n'y a que les idiots qui ne changent pas ! Je vois que tu n'as pas trop changé, toujours une bonne mentalité ! C'est bon signe alors !

- Et bas non, comme tu vois, je suis toujours la miss-je-sais-tout, mais je m'amuse plus qu'avant comme tu me la conseillé ! Allez dis moi tout, tu ma promis !

Elle le rejoignit sur le canapé avec 2 bouteilles de whisky pur feu à la main.

- Je ne t'ai pas « promis », je t'ai dis que je t'en dirais « un peu plus » ! Ce n'est pas pareil !

- Très bien. Je t'écoute !

1h30 c'était écoulé pendant que l'invité raconta ses aventures, et ces avec différentes expression qu'Hermione écoutait ! Elle n'en revenait pas de tout ce qu'il avait fais en quelques mois. Et ces en rigolant jusqu'aux larmes avec 4 bouteilles de whisky pur feu posé sur leur table basse que le prince découvrit son homologue et son nouveau professeur ! Hermione ne lavait pas vue entrer, alors elle continua à rire de bon cœur avec son invité.

- Arrête... Je ne te crois pas !!! Hahahahaha... J'ai mal aux côtes avec t'es bêtises !

- Mais je te jure Mione !

Un ange passe, c'est le silence, le moment des regards, Drago regarda la scène de la Gryffondor et du professeur Illan avec dégoût ! Hermione et Edwin se regarda avec leur sourire, quand l'invité pris la main de la Lionne.

- Tu ma manqué Mione. Ils serraient fière de toi, tu es devenue une magnifique femme, tu es intelligente et tu sais se que tu veux ! Je m'en veux d'être partit quand tu avais encore besoin de moi !

- Oui moi aussi, je t'en voulais, mais pas longtemps ! Je sais qu'ils sont fière de toi aussi, tu es devenu un beau jeune homme, quoi que tu l'as toujours été !

Rire.

- Et tu mas beaucoup aidé, et le plus important... Tu m'es enfin revenue !

Ils s'enlacèrent. Le prince était dégoûté de se qu'il voyait et de se qu'il entendait, décida de se montrer !

- Hum, hum !

Le couple se sépara au plus vite, le professeur était gêné de la situation, Hermione était énervé que son homologue soit rentré, d'habitude il trainé avec Sa Pansy !

- Malefoy ! Tu n'es pas avec t'es amis se soir ?

- Comme tu le vois ! Professeur que faites-vous là, on pourrait croire des choses comme ça !

Hermione allait répliquer, elle s'était levée et était prête à le gifler si une main ne l'avait pas retenue dans la sienne.

- Laisse Mione, il a raison. On se verra plus tard d'accord ? J'ai encore des choses à te raconter et toi aussi !

- Oui très bien.

Elle le regardait droit dans les yeux, elle lui sourie, le serra dans ses bras, l'emmena jusqu'au portrait et lui glisse un « je t'aime », il lui répondit en souriant et disparut.

- Là Granger tu me surprends !

- Ta gueule Malefoy ! Qu'est ce que tu fou là ? D'habitude tu traine avec ta sangsue et t'es chiens !

- Je vois que tu connais mon emploi du temps Granger ! Alors ?

- Quoi ? Que me veux-tu ? Pourquoi tu ne fou jamais la paix ? Je vais croire que je te manque la Fouine !

Elle était énervé, pourquoi fallait-il qu'il ne face pas comme d'habitude ? Pourquoi il fallait qu'il soit toujours là ? Oui pourquoi ? Elle était bien avec...

- Parce qu'ils viennent dans 20 minutes pour la fête !

- La fête ? Quelle fête ?

- Celle des Serpentards Ma lionne ! Je ne te l'avais pas dit ?

- Je ne crois pas, non ! Et pourquoi viennent-ils ici ? Ta peur de te perdre dans les couloirs ? Faut dire ces tellement de mémoire que ça doit te faire bouillir le cerveau de prétentieux que tu as !

- Ca va mieux ? Tu te sens plus légère ? Ce serait bien parce que tu dois en avoir besoin, tu es un peu trop lourd à mon goût !

- Mes t'es goût Malefoy je m'en contre fou ! Je ne te plais pas ? Bas t'en mieux, ça me fait de belles jambes !

- Et toi ? Tu n'es pas sensé être dans ta seconde maison, la bibliothèque ?

- Comme tu le vois ! Non !

- Au faite, ta de la chance que mes invités arrives parce qu'on a des choses à réglée et crois moi je n'oublierais pas de si tôt !

- T'es invités ?

- Oui la fête est ici, alors si tu ne veux pas être insulté ou marché dessus tu ferais mieux de dégager !!! Les sangs de bourbe ne sont pas admis désolé ! Quoi que je pourrais faire abstraction pour une fois !

Tout en disant ça, le beau prince c'était rapproché de la Lionne ! Mais elle fit un pas en arrière, elle le regarda avec son regard noir !

- Rêve ! Ta fête je m'en fou comme tout se que tu fais ! La sang de bourbe va aller se coucher !

- J'en été sur ! Tu es trop coincé. Aurais-tu peur de nous les Serpentards ?

- Je n'ai pas peur de vous, et toi encore moins sale serpent !

- Ouuuuuu que j'aime cette insulte surtout venant de toi Ma lionne ! Si tu n'as pas peur rejoins-nous, tenus très, très décontracté obligé ! Quoi que celle là me plais déjà beaucoup, mais t'es aussi potable sans Ma lionne. Alors ?

- Je t'en merde connard !

Et sur ce pas elle partie dans sa chambre !

_« J'en été sur ! Pas aussi Gryffondor que ça ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas Ma lionne, je saurais qui il est se charmant prof !»_

_«Non mais quel idiot se mec ! Il croit que je vais y aller... Quoi qu'il aurait raison si je n'y aller pas ! Allez Mione t'es pas à Gryffondor pour rien, ta connus des choses plus dangereuse ! Ouais allez, un peu de courage ! Bon en fringues, qu'est ce que je vais mettre, merde la musique est déjà mise et les gens arrivent ! Bon je vais mettre ça avec ça ! Tu va en baver mon ange ! »_

Dans la salle commune, là ou la fête était, la musique battais son plein, Tout le monde dansait, les filles étaient habillé pour quelques une en soutif / jupe ou avec un mini short avec talons ou d'autre avec un débardeur collant à leur peau. Les garçons étaient pour certain torse nu ou en débardeur ou en tee-shirt avec un pantalon sombre pour la plus part ! Le roi de la fête avait une chemise blanche ouverte de 4 boutons et un pantalon noir, ses cheveux étaient mouillés, il était très sexe !

Hermione sortit 10 minutes après cette préparé, elle avait mis ses bottes noir avec de fin talon avec beaucoup de cm, une jupe noir mis cuisse avec un haut blanc arrivant au dessus de son nombril, il était fin, tout son dos était à découvert, il ne tiens que par un fin lacet en plein milieu de son dos, avec cette ensemble on voyait le haut de son tatouage, ses cheveux était tenu par une barrette, elle avait laissé quelques mèche devant son visage, son maquillage était très fin, elle avait fait ressortir ses yeux en fonçant le tour, elle avait mis du glosse transparent. Elle était ténébreusement sexy !

Malefoy était dans le fauteuil entouré de 3 filles, 2 était par terre à ses pieds à regarder se qui les entouraient et la dernière, une blonde aux cheveux très longs était sur un de ses genoux en train de l'embrasser langoureusement. Pansy arriva avec 2 bouteilles de whisky pur feu et se dirigea vers la meuf qui faisait du bouche à bouche au prince.

- Bouge de la poufiasse !

La poufiasse en question quitta les lèvres du prince et regarda Pansy.

- A toi de bougé Pansy ! Tu ne vois pas : on est occupé !

Malefoy rigola de la scène entre les deux filles et décida d'ouvrir sa bouche hors de l'embrassade !

- Elle a raison ma blonde... C'est quoi déjà ton nom ?

Pansy rigola, le prince sourit à la blonde, et le prince continua sans attendre la réponse.

- Pansy prend sa place !

La blonde quitta les genoux du prince et partit avec un regard noir vers Pansy, quand à celle-ci elle prit la place de la blonde et lui offrit une bouteille. Après avoir bu tout les deux une longue gorgé de la boisson, Pansy l'embrassa.

Hermione se dirigea vers le bar où elle but un verre de vodka cul sec, le verre vide elle fit une drôle de grimace ! Une chanson qu'elle connaissait passa, elle se mit sur la piste de danse et se mit à se déhancher façon sensuel, deux garçons s'approcha d'elle quelques seconde après, un devant elle et un derrière (effet sandwich), elle s'en foutait elle voulait juste danser, ils se déhanchèrent donc à trois sur la chanson.

Un mec arriva près du couple en train de se bécoté langoureusement :

- Hey Drago !

- Huuum...

Ils ne se détachèrent pas pour autant, se foutant complètement de l'intrus au grand plaisir de la jeune fille mais pas de l'inconnu !

- Pansy arrête, j'en ai pour 2 minutes, après tu reprendras ton bouche à bouche !

Le prince arrêta ses baisers au grand malheur de la jeune Pansy ! Le prince avait l'air plutôt énervé qu'on le dérange.

- Quoi Blaise ? Tu vois que je suis occupé ! Va voir ailleurs !

- C'est se que je vais faire, mais dis moi qui est-ce la fille là-bas qui danse avec David et John ?

Blaise savait la réponse bien- sur, mais il voulait la réaction du prince des Serpents.

- Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas si ta vu mais je regardais ailleurs !

Pendant le temps où les garçons parlaient Pansy embrassait le cou du jeune prince, Hermione, elle dansait toujours avec les garçons, qui la collait un peu trop à chaque secondes !

- En tout qu'à je dois avouer qu'elle est... Très, très... belle ! Non mais regarde là comment elle est bien foutus, et elle danse... Wouaa, j'ai chaud rien quand la regardant ! Alors qui est ce ? En tout qu'à elle n'est pas à Serpentard parce qu'une fille comme ça tu t'en souviens !

Sur les mots de son meilleur ami, le prince poussa Pansy sauvagement et regarda dans la direction de la piste et reconnu la jeune préfète.

- Merde, je n'y crois pas, elle est venue ! _C'est bien une Gryffondor !_ Pansy bouge de là !

- Mais Dra...

- J'ai dit bouge de là !

Blaise partit se chercher une autre bouteille le sourire aux lèvres, et Pansy, elle se leva, et laissa passer le prince qui partit sur la piste de danse ! Il chassa les 2 mecs qui dansaient avec le Lionne !

- Cassez-vous !

Les deux garçons ne voulant pas à avoir le prince sur leur dos partis s'en rien demander ! Une nouvelle chanson arriva.

Hermione continua de danser sur la nouvelle chanson, le prince mit sa main gauche sur la hanche droite de la Lionne et dansa avec elle, quant à celle-ci, elle mit sa main gauche sur l'épaule droit du blond et dansa bien collé contre lui, elle sentit tout son corps contre elle, elle avait chaud, très chaud, idem pour le prince, il la sentait se déhancher tout contre lui, il avait envie que cette chanson ne finisse jamais. Quelques minutes après, la chanson finit, Hermione regarda le prince avec un sourire pervers, le prince laissa sa main sur les hanches de la brunette et se dirigea vers le fauteuil ou il était tout à l'heure.

- Barrez-vous !

Les filles qui étaient resté ont disparut en quelques secondes. Quand elles ont quittés le fauteuil, le prince s'y assis et pris Hermione pour la mettre sur ses genoux, comme le père noël quand les enfants vont le voir dans les magasins !

- Je trouve que je te déteins trop dessus Ma lionne !

Il lui offrit sa bouteille de whisky pur feu.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Elle prit sa bouteille et bus une longue gorgée.

- Tu as mon sourire pervers !

Il lui reprit la bouteille et la finit.

- Et ça te gène ?

- Si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre oui ! Mais je trouve que sur toi il te va bien ! Dommage que tu ne sois pas...

- Sang pur ?

- Et à Serpentard !

- J'ai failli y aller...

- A oui ? Toi ? Je t'y vois bien en tout qu'à !

- Le Choixpeau voulait me mettre dans toute les maisons, grâce à mon intelligence, mais mes autres qualités n'allait pas, ensuite à Serpentard, mais je n'étais pas sang pur donc j'aurais été une erreur et grâce à mon courage j'ai finit à Gryffondor !

- Et tu es heureuse là-bas ?

- Oui et non !

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Je ne veux pas en parler en pleine fête. Je ne veux que danser ! Vient avec moi j'aime trop cette chanson, elle me fait un truc dans mon corps à chaque fois que je l'entends !

Elle se leva des genoux du prince et lui pris la main, ils se dirigèrent vers la piste de danse, c'était un slow.

_« Far Away – Nickelback »_

Elle mit ses mains autour de son cou, sa tête sur son torse et écouta son cœur battre la chamade, elle ferma les yeux pour savourer l'instant présent. Le prince lui, avait mit ses mains sur le bas de ses hanches, son cœur battait la chamade, il ne savait pas pourquoi, peut-être l'alcool, la chanson ou la fille dans ses bras. Ils se laissèrent aller, personne n'étaient à côté d'eux, ils n'y avaient qu'eux deux et la musique. Elle sentait qu'il était troublé, elle aussi d'ailleurs l'était.

La chanson finit, Hermione quitta les bras musclé et le corps du prince avec regret, sans un mot, sans un autre regard elle retourna dans sa chambre. Le prince la laissa s'éloigner en la suivant des yeux, sa porte de chambre fermée, il resta un moment sans bouger, quand une bouteille se mit devant ses yeux.

- Tiens ça t'aidera à te remettre sur place.

Le jeune homme lui remit la bouteille dans la main, le prince bus la moitié de la bouteille pour se réveiller, toujours à la même place, toujours le regard sur la porte. Le brun le remarqua, il but une gorgée et lui dit en le regardant :

- Elle ne va pas ressortir de sa chambre tu sais !

Toujours à fixer la porte sans cligner des yeux:

- Je sais Blaise !

Il baissa enfin sa tête vers la bouteille et la vida d'un trait.

4h du matin, la fête viens de se finir. La salle commune et dans un sal état. Le prince est assis sur le fauteuil vert, il n'a pas bougé de la soirée, à renvoyé toute les filles qui s'approchait de lui, il n'y avait que Blaise qui avait put s'en approcher ! Il se leva et rangea la salle commune d'un coût de baguette. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain, prit une bonne et longue douche et se coucha sur son lit. La soirée a été trop étrange pour lui et trop éprouvante...

* * *

**Voici la suite. J'espère qu'elle plaira, malgré les fautes. MERCI à tous les gens qui mettent _alert _pour savoir quand je poste SANS une review ! C'est ironique bien sur !!**

**Merci à ceux qui mette des reviews (sincère) !!**

**Fiind-l0ve**


	13. 12 Que m’as tu fais

_**Et voilà le chapitre 12 !! Désoler pour les fautes. Kiss**_

* * *

_**RaR**_ :

_**So00o-SpECiAl**_ _: Merci pour ta review. Voilà la suite. Kiss_

* * *

**B0NNe LeCTuRe :**

Que m'as-tu fais...

* * *

Hermione se leva difficilement se matin, le peu qu'elle avait dormie, elle avait refait un cauchemar, elle s'était réveillée en sueur et elle n'avait pas arrêté de penser à la soirée quand elle avait dansé avec le beau blond.

_« Qu'est ce qui me prend à la fin ! C'est Malefoy, celui qui t'as fais les pires vacheries avec tes amis ! Un futur mangemort, comme sont père ! Et je suis avec Logan ! Et je crois que je l'aime... Oui je crois ! Allez Mione ressaisie toi ! Mince faut que je me lève ! »_

Elle partit dans la salle de bain, en quittant sa chambre elle vit la salle commune rangé et propre comme si aucune fête n'avais jamais été organisé !

Aujourd'hui, il n'y avait pas cours, c'était samedi, il y avait un match de Quidditch, Poussoufle / Serdaigle.

La préfète rejoignit ses amis à leur table, salua tout le monde d'un signe de main, Logan n'était pas encore arrivé, il n'y avait que Ginny, Harry, Neville, Dean, Seamus, Ron et quelques autres élèves. Quelques minutes après, les grandes portes s'ouvrit sur le prince, qui regarda tout de suite à la table des rouge et or. Son cœur se mit à battre plus fort, il croisa ses yeux chocolat. Quelques secondes se sont écoulées, elle brisa le lien pour regarder la jeune Weasley qui lui parlait. Il s'assit à sa table respective à côté de Blaise, son meilleur ami, le seul qui ne le juge pas pour sa fortune et de son père le bras droit de Lord Voldemort, il ne se confit qu'à lui, idem pour le jeune homme brun aux yeux bleu. Il se mit en face de la jeune fille pour pouvoir la voir. Son meilleur ami le vit, mais ne préféra ne rien lui dire, il n'est pas du matin, comme lui.

Les grandes portes s'ouvrit sur Logan qui sourit en voyant la jeune fille brune, il la rejoignit et l'embrassa langoureusement pour montrer aux autres garçons qu'elle était à lui. Les Gryffondors souriaient sur la scène qui se passait ainsi que la plupart des autres maisons, mais pas les Serpentards, surtout le prince de cette table ! Il les regardait avec de la haine, jamais il n'avait autant haïs un couple !

_« Arrête Drago !!! Mais qu'est ce qui t'arrive à la fin ? Ce n'est qu'une sang de bourbe, elle ne vaut rien ! C'est une Gryffondor, une sang impur, la meilleure amie de Potter, ton ennemi, et c'est aussi la miss-je-sais-tout ! Ressaisi toi bon sang, pence à ta réputation et à ton rang ! Par Morgan que m'a tu fais Hermione ? Que m'as tu fais... »_

A la table des Gryffondors tout le monde parlaient du prochain match qui débutera dans quelques minutes.

- Mya tu viendras avec nous ?

- Oui, sortir me feras du plus grand bien. Tu viens on y va tout de suite Logan, on vous gardera des places ne vous inquiétez pas !

Sans attendre la réponse de ses amis, c'est main dans la main qu'ils quittèrent la table des rouge et or et la grande salle toujours sous un regard haineux et un autre avec un sourire déçu. Une fois le couple partit Harry parla à Ron et Ginny.

- C'est la 1ere fois que je vois Mione aussi pressé d'aller à un match.

- Peut-être qu'elle s'en fou du match, mais comme ça elle est un peu seul avec Logan !

- Ouais tu as tout à fait raison Gin.

- Ouais ma Hermy à un copain !

Ron avait dis ça dans un soupire de tristesse.

- Ron !!! Tu n'avais qu'à bouger t'es fesses avant ! Maintenant tu as Lavande, même si ça vas pas trop pour vous en se moment et puis je suis sur que vous auriez préféré finir ami que couple.

- Ouais Ron, Gin a raison, et puis on ne c'est pas ce que la vie nous réserve !

- Ouais, j'ai peut-être une chance dans plusieurs années, mais pour le moment je veux rester ami avec elle et essayé de sauver mon couple avec Lavande, même si ne c'est pas gagné ! Tout ça à cause d'un stupide rêve...

- Un rêve où il y a toi et Mione, et c'est là que tu as su que tu l'aimais encore pas vrai Ron ?

- Ouais ! Je suis maudit. J'essaye de l'oublier. J'ai ma copine, tout va bien, ensuite, elle, elle a son copain et quand tout va bien pour nous deux enfin, il faut que je rêve d'elle, que je parle à voix haute et que Lavande soit à côté de moi !

Le ton de Ron commença à monter.

- La vie s'acharne sur moi ! Pourquoi elle me hante comme ça ?

- Mais non Ron ! Ca va s'arranger, j'en suis sûr ! Ca te fais un truc c'est tout, tu l'as considère comme ta sœur comme Harry. Tiens regarde Lavande arrive !

Ron se retourna pour voir Lavande se diriger vers lui, il lui souriait, mais elle le regardait méchamment.

- Salut Lavan...

- Tiens Ron, c'est toutes t'es affaires, je ne pense pas avoir oublié quelque chose. Bon je vous laisse, je vais au match avec un Serdaigle qui me tourne autour depuis pas mal de temps déjà !

Lavande partis, la discussion repris. Ron était rouge de colère, Ginny le voyant essaya de le calmer.

- Ron ça ne veut rien dire...

- STOP !

Toute la salle se retourna vers la table des rouge et or. Ron était toujours rouge de colère, Ginny et Harry ne savais plus ou se mettre.

- Stop, arrête avec ça ! Je ne suis pas une de t'es copines où tu peux donner des conseils ok ? Alors maintenant tu me lâche avec ça ! Je vous laisse, j'ai besoin d'être SEUL !

Ron partis de la grande salle en laissant les portes se claquer ! Ginny avait les larmes aux yeux, c'était la 1er fois qu'il lui parlait comme ça et devant tout le monde. Harry la vit les larmes aux yeux, il voulut la prendre dans ses bras, mais elle se leva et partit en courant vers la tour Gryffondor.

- Ginny...

Harry se trouva seul avec tous les regards tourné vers lui, même les Serpentards, qui se réjouissaient de la petite scène et ça redonna même le sourire au prince.

Pendant se temps là, sans savoir que ce qui se passait dans la grande salle, Hermione et Logan s'embrassait sur le terrain de Quidditch attendant les autres arriver. Hermione ne pensa plus au prince, enfin elle essaya, elle se revoyait danser avec lui, ses mains sur elle, elle les imaginait la caresser à sa peau nu, ses lèvres sur les siennes, ne faire plus qu'un...

_« Par Merlin, que m'as-tu fais Drago ? Que m'as-tu fais... »_

Quelques minutes plus tard, les tribunes se remplissaient peu à peu d'élèves, Serdaigle, Poussoufle, Gryffondor et Serpentard qui étaient tous derrière leur prince. Hermione avait posé sa tête sur l'épaule droite de Logan et regardait les élèves s'asseoir dans leurs tribunes respectant leur maison. Elle vit le prince qui la regardait, elle en fut troublé, mais ne bougea pas le petit doigt envers lui, elle ferma les yeux se rapprochant le plus possible de Logan pour bien montrer au alentour qu'ils s'aimaient. Après s'être calmée, elle ouvrit les yeux, toujours collé à Logan qui regardait les tribunes serrant le plus possible Sa Mya dans ses bras. Dans la foule Hermione vit Edwin qui lui fit un clin d'œil, elle lui répondit en lui souriant toujours sous le regard noir du beau blond. Logan et Hermione fut rejoins par Harry, seul.

- Harry où sont les autres ?

- Ne m'en parle pas, il y a un problème avec Ron et Lavande et Ginny a essayé de l'aider et en gros il y a eu de la dispute.

- Ron et Lavande ça ne va pas ? Pourquoi ? Elle l'a trompé ? Elle ne l'aime pas autant que lui ? Dis-moi Harry !

Tout en posant les questions la préfète s'était levé vers Harry, main gauche dans la main droite de Logan et regarda Harry avec interrogation. Mais son regard se dirigea vers Lavande qui était avec un Serdaigle, ils se dirigeaient vers eux, Hermione lui fit un sourire un peu crispé, Lavande lui renvoya un regard noir et triste en même temps. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant Hermione :

- Je te LE laisse ! Je sais qu'il te rendra heureuse, il t'aime profondément !

Son regard se dirigea vers Logan.

- Désolé Logan, mais tu as de la concurrence et je pence que ça va très vite être fini vous deux. Dommage... Vous alliez bien ensemble. Bon match !

Sur ceux elle partie, laissant Hermione, Harry et Logan la bouche grande ouverte. Harry regarda Hermione et Logan. Logan regarda Hermione, qui regarda toujours là où Lavande était !

- Mya ?

- ...

- Est-ce que je dois avoir peur de cette « concurrence » ?

Sans changer son regard de place, ne répondant pas à la question de Logan qui avait lâché la main d'Hermione.

- Har... Harry... Que c'est il passé je ne crois pas avoir entendu un seul mot ou alors j'ai mal comprit !

- Je vais tout t'expliquer, mais plus tard d'accord... Assis toi tu es toute pâle !

Ne faisant pas attention à se qui l'entourait, Logan se leva et quitta les tribunes, Hermione le vit et essaya de le retenir, mais en vain, il ne se retourna même pas quand elle l'appelait presque en le suppliant, sous le regard victorieux du beau blond qui ne savait rien de l'histoire, mais qui l'enchantait de voir SE Bouffondor partir de sa vue. Un autre aussi était heureux de voir le couple se quitter comme ça, mais ça lui faisait mal de voir sa Mione triste, il avait agis pour son bien, mais aussi pour le bien du monde...

Hermione ne pouvant plus rester faire semblant de s'intéresser au match demanda à Harry de TOUT lui dire, alors sous les menaces d'Hermione il lui raconta tout, en lui racontant toute l'histoire ils avaient quittés le stade et maintenant ils étaient au bord du lac.

- Maintenant que tu sais tout Mione je veux que tu fasses comme si tu ne savais rien ! Je ne veux pas avoir Ron sur les bras en disant que je ne suis pas un ami ! Je vous aime tout les deux, je ne veux pas de guerre avec vous, j'en ai déjà une sur le dos et j'ai Ginny qui ne veux pas me reparler depuis tout à l'heure et ça, sa me plaît, mais alors pas du tout !

- ...

Hermione ne disait toujours rien, elle essayait de comprendre tout l'histoire qu'Harry lui avait dis et tout c'est autres problèmes en même temps : la dispute entre Ginny et Ron, Logan partit sans un regard, Malefoy qui la regardait méchamment quand elle était dans les bras de Logan, Lavande dans les bras d'un nouveau copain, Lavande qui l'avait regardé avec un regard noir et triste d'être encore devant elle et ses envies, Malefoy qui avait sourit quand Logan l'avait laissé, du rêve et des paroles de Ron avec Lavande dans ses bras et de ses rêves de plus en plus bizarre qu'elle n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre...

- Harry que vais-je faire ? Je ne ressens que de l'amour fraternel pour Ron, je savais qu'il m'aimait bien même peut être plus, mais quand je le voyais avec Lavande... En mon dieu Harry que vais-je faire je ne veux perdre aucun des garçons, j'aime Ron, oui, mais en frère comme toi, Logan je crois que je l'aime beaucoup et ...

Elle se tue voyant qu'elle allait gaffer, mais trop tard Harry avait entendu le principal : elle avait un autre homme dans sa vie !

- Hermione ? Et ???

- Et rien ! Pour Ginny je vais aller la voir...

- Non je m'en charge ! Toi tu vas voir Ron ! Parle lui, mais sois gentille, ne l'agresse pas !

- Dis tout de suite que je ne fais que ça quand je vous parle !

- Mais non ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, mais il était très énervé quand il était partit alors...

- Très bien, j'ai comprit, il doit être dans la chambre des garçons, j'espère que Logan ne la pas trouvé sinon ça vas être la total, il est très protecteur, quand on sortait ensemble il disait à tout les mecs que s'ils s'approchaient de trop ils n'auraient plus rien de serviable entre leurs jambes ! Tu vois se que je veux dire ?

- Oui d'ailleurs je ne vais plus te faire de câlin alors !

Ils rigolèrent et se sépara pour aller rejoindre leur « problème » et calmer la tension. Harry toqua à la porte de la chambre des filles, Ginny n'ouvra pas et comme Harry n'avais pas le droit et ne pouvais pas rentrer dans le dortoir des filles, il lui parla à travers la porte, lui fit du chantage, qui marcha à merveille puisqu'elle lui ouvrit la porte, elle avait les yeux rouge d'avoir trop pleuré, Harry avait mal au cœur de la voir comme ça, il l'a pris dans ses bras et lui dit des mots réconfortant , jusqu'à même insulter gentiment Ron, ce qui la fit rire. Au bout d'un moment ils descendirent dehors voir la fin du match où Serdaigle gagnait, pour le moment.

Pendant se temps, Hermione frappa à la porte des garçons, Ron lui dit d'entrer quand elle se présenta. Il était allongé sur son lit les bras croisé derrière sa tête et regarda le plafond, Hermione s'assit à ses pieds tout en le regardant.

- Ron...

- Je sais que tu sais ! Lavande a une grande bouche, elle à du venir te voir devant tout le monde pour bien se venger. J'ai raison ?

Toujours dans la même position elle lui répondit avec une voix un peu tremblante :

- Oui. Devant Harry, tout les élèves de l'école, son nouveau copain, un Serdaigle et Logan... D'ailleurs je vais aller le voir plus tard il est partit sans un mot, j'ai eu peur qu'il vienne réglée son compte avec toi !

- Je ne les pas encore vu ! Alors que me veux-tu ? Des explications ? Des confidences ? Des détails ? Me traiter d'idiot ? Merci je le sais déjà ! Va voir ton mec et laisse moi, je n'ai pas envie d'avoir des leçons de moral par une-miss-je-sais-tout !

Toujours dans la même position, sans avoir levé son regard vers Hermione, il regretta aussi tôt ses paroles alors il se positionna pour faire face à Hermione qui c'était levé toujours devant le lit de Ron.

- Pardon Mio...

- Non ! Se serait trop facile !

- Je ne voulais pas dire ça...

- Mais tu l'as fais ! Je voulais savoir si je pouvais t'aidé comme une amie, si tu avais besoin de quelque chose, savoir si tu avais besoin de parler à quelqu'un, te confier, pouvoir t'aider, mais je crois que comme toujours je suis naïve. J'aurais jamais du faire comme Ginny, essayé de t'aider pour finir ma soirée en pleurant parce qu'une personne que j'aime comme un frère m'envoie sur les roses parce qu'il pence qu'a lui ! Tu m'agaces au plus au point Ronald !

Sur se long discourt sans avoir prit le temps de respirer, elle quitta la chambre sans un regard en arrière, mais avant de partir sans se retourner elle lui dit par-dessus son épaule droit :

- T'es vraiment trop con, mais je suis ton amie, si tu veux toujours parler je suis là ou Harry ! Et je t'ordonne parce que je suis préfète en chef de t'excuser auprès de Ginny qui voulait t'aider !

Et elle partit en entendant Ron marmonner :

- Bien madame la préfète...

Logan était près du saule cogneur, il sentit une présence derrière lui, mais ne se retourna pas pour autant. La personne s'avança et posa sa main sur son épaule droite, la main était fine, une main de femme, d'une jeune femme, la peau blanche, des ongles fin sans aucune difforme. Sa voix était douce, mais à la fois froide.

- Alors ?

Sans retourner pour voir la personne Logan répondit d'une façon ennuyée :

- Alors quoi ?

- Comment se passe ta mission Mon cher Logan ?

- Très bien...

- Pourtant on ne le dirait pas mon cher frère !

Logan s'était levé pour faire face à la jeune femme, elle était blonde, c'est cheveux frisé lui arrivait aux épaules, elle était aussi grande que Logan, elle était fine, ses vêtements collait à son corps où on pouvait voir ses formes. Ses yeux étaient vert presque transperçant à en damner les saints.

- Arrête de t'occupé de MA mission et occupe toi de La tienne !

- Tu sais que tu ne dois pas échouer, on à besoin d'elle et de ses pouvoirs. Sais- tu des choses les concernant ? Sais-tu s'ils sont apparus ? Ou si ton plan de la séduire marchera jusqu'à ce qu'elle te suive ?

- Arrête Tàmir avec t'es questions ! Je ne sais rien pour le moment, je les surveillée pendant les vacances, j'ai du « changer » d'école pour me remettre dans sa vie, je sors avec elle, il me faut plus de temps...

- Mais tu n'en à pas t'en que ça ! La guerre approche et il nous la faut de NOTRE côté...

- ARRETE ! Je sais tout ça ! Pour notre peuple et tout le tralala je sais ! Mais je ne peux la forcer, elle doit venir de son plain grès !

- C'est là que tu te trompe, Iya a trouvé une potion qui ne lui fera aucun mal, mais qui l'aidera dans son choix, et surtout qui NOUS aidera à se qu'elle choisisse notre camps !

- Mais êtes-vous sûr que c'est elle, que parle la prophétie ?

- Bien sur ! Sinon notre roi ne t'aurait jamais emmené ici !

- Et quand se sera fait, quand elle sera avec nous, chez nous, que va-t-il se passer pour elle et moi ?

- Et bien elle se battra pour nous avec nous et elle devra se marier avec l'un de nous, avec l'un des plus forts et engendrer pleins d'enfants !

- NON ! Je refuse qu'elle soit traitée comme une jument ! Elle n'est pas de chez nous ! Je refuse qu'elle doive rester enfermer et faire des morveux pour notre peuple, elle n'en fait pas partit, je veux bien qu'elle se batte avec nous que si elle le veut pas par obligation...

- Est-ce que mon cher frérot serait tombé amoureux de la fille ? Toi ?

- Et qu'est ce que sa peux te faire ?

- On parle de la survie de ton peuple, tu en es le prince, jeune héritier du trône à la mort de notre père, n'oublie jamais qu'une erreur de ta part tu nous condamne tous ! Réfléchie à ça Mon chère frère. Je dois y aller ma mission n'est pas fini ! Oblige là s'il le faut, mais elle ne doit pas être contre nous !

La jeune Tàmir partit sans un mot de plus laissant le prince Logan à ses réfections : Que devait-il faire ? Ecouter son cœur ou son devoir envers son peuple et sa famille ? Toujours la potion d'Iya dans sa main, Logan la rangea dans sa poche de pantalon et partie vers le château, il vit sur la route Hermione courir vers lui, elle le sera dans ses bras :

- Non tu n'as pas à avoir peur de la concurrence Logan ! Ron n'est qu'ami, mon frère de cœur !

Logan se détacha d'Hermione, la regarda dans ses yeux marron :

- Je n'ais pas peur de Ron, je savais qu'il t'aimait toujours même en sortant avec Lavande...

- Alors pourquoi m'as-tu posé cette question si tu savais la réponse ?

- J'ai peur de « l'autre » !

- L'autre ? Je ne comprends pas !

- Si tu me comprends ! Je sais que quand tu m'embrasse tu penses à lui, je sais que quand je te touche tu penses à ses mains, je sais aussi que tu le regarde souvent ! Tu crois que je ne te vois pas ?

- Ce n'est pas se que tu crois ! C'est vrai qu'on a eu une petite histoire, mais c'est fini je suis avec toi... Et puis ne me fais tu pas confiances ?

- Si... Je ne sais pas en faite ! Tu ne sais pas tout sur moi, comme moi de toi...

- Alors dis-moi !

- Je pence... Enfin je crois... Qu'on devrait...

- Quoi ?

La voix d'Hermione tremblait, elle avait peur que si tout était fini entre eux deux Lavande aurait eu raison, mais pas pour la même personne ! Logan recula d'un pas en arrière d'Hermione :

- Je t'aime beaucoup n'en doute jamais...

- Mais ?

- Mais il y a trop de chose qui nous séparent. Si tu savais comme je voudrai rester avec toi, mais je ne peux pas, je ne veux pas te faire souffrir à cause de se que je suis ou de se que je vais devoir te faire faire !

Hermione n'en croyais pas ses oreilles, ses yeux se troublèrent ! Sa voix ne ressemblait plus à la sienne, Hermione était anéanti !

- Mais... Mais est ce que tout redeviendra comme avant ? Est-ce que tu m'en veux pour « l'autre » ? Laisse-nous une autre chance je t'en prie... Ne laisse pas Lavande avoir raison, pas dès qu'il y à un problème !

- Je ne sais pas ! On verra... Avec le temps. Et pour « l'autre » ne t'inquiète pas je ne le dirais à personne et je ne t'en veux pas !

- Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu nous laisse une chance ?

- Oui je pence qu'on peut continuer, je tiens trop à toi. Je ne veux que jamais on nous sépare... Jamais !

Le dernier mot, il l'avait murmuré plus pour lui que pour elle. Ils s'enlacèrent pendant un moment en se disant des mots doux, de personne qui s'aime. Logan avait fait un bon choix il le savait... Pour son peuple et il avisera le reste plus tard !

* * *

**Voilà enfin la suite. J'espère qu'elle plaira, malgré les fautes. **

**MERCI à tous les gens qui mettent **_**alert **_**pour savoir quand je poste SANS une review ! C'est ironique bien sur !!**

**Merci à ceux qui mette des reviews (sincère) !!**

**Fiind-l0ve**


	14. 13 Une semaine difficile

_**Et voilà le chapitre 13 !! Désoler pour les fautes. Kiss**_

* * *

_**RaR**_ :

_**Nini**__ : Désolé je ne te dis rien ! Lol ! Merci pour ta review. Kiss_

_**So00o-SpECiAl**__ : Mdr ! Tu sauras tout bientôt ne tkt pas lol ! Par contre pour la fin je ne sais pas trop encore désolé !! Je te veux bien comme correctrice lol ! Ces ma 1__er__ fic et j'avoue que me mettre à écrire comme ça, c'est dur lol ! Je te passerais le chapitre suivant je pense, vu que je ne tes pas vus connecter. J'en ai écris que 15 chapitres le 16__ème__ est commencé, mais pas au point lol. Merci pour ta review. Kiss_

* * *

**B0NNe LeCTuRe :**

Une semaine difficile...

* * *

La journée se termina bien pour certaine personne et moins bien pour d'autre. Les secondes, les minutes, les heures et les journées passa rapidement et vint la fin de semaine pour les collégiens et les professeurs.

C'était un vendredi soir avant le diner, il faisait encore bon dehors, ni trop frais ni trop chaud, c'est pour cela que Ginny et Harry étaient main dans la main dans le parc en train de parler Quidditch, dont les tactiques des joueurs des autres maisons. Après divers stratagèmes vu par le couple sur le sport favoris des sorciers, le couple le plus envié de Poudlard avaient terminés leurs conversations sur les couples brisés de la semaine:

- Gin, toi qui est très doué pour voir se qui se passe...

- Oui ?

- Crois-tu que leur amitié ne se brisera pas ? Je veux dire que le « trio d'or » restera ! Que Ron se trouvera quelqu'un et oubliera Hermione ? Ou qu'Hermione soit heureuse avec Logan ou quelqu'un d'autre ? Ou alors que Ron et Hermione finissent ensemble ?

Pratiquement une semaine le « trio d'or » n'était plus, et cela inquiétait la maison des courageux, des lions. Harry en était touché, il voyait ses amis de toujours s'éloigné de jour en jour sans pouvoir rien faire qu'attendre que sa se passe.

- Pour une fois Harry je ne sais pas ! Ron est énervé, il n'arrive pas à oublier Hermione, il l'aime depuis sa deuxième année, il est jaloux des autres qui la regarde, qui lui parle ou pire qu'en ils la touche, il est possessif quand c'est quelque chose qu'il aime. Mais elle, elle semble bien avec Logan, je pence qu'elle a eu un moment où elle aimait vraiment Ron, mais trop timide pour se le dire, les sentiments d'Hermione sont partit. Je ne sais pas si tous va redevenir comme avant, mais je l'espère. Et sa me fais mal de voir mon frère comme ça !

Ginny aussi était touché par le malaise qui pesait avec son frère et sa meilleure amie. Mais après avoir plusieurs fois essayé de les aider, Ron l'envoyait bouler méchamment et Hermione lui disait qu'elle s'en fichait, même si elles savaient toutes les deux que c'était faux.

- Ouais. Ron ne l'oubliera pas je pence en tout cas pas tout de suite, Mione est quand même son 1er amour. Hermione... Par contre... Je ne sais pas... Elle a l'air d'aimé vraiment Logan... Mais... Je ne sais pas.

- Toi aussi tu as vu !

- Je crois que oui.

- Elle n'a pas le regard de quelqu'un qui est amoureuse, peut-être a-t-elle besoin de plus de temps, c'est vrai qu'ils sont ensembles que depuis une semaine, à peut près, donc... Faut laisser faire le temps. Et puis, avec ses devoirs de préfet en chef, de Ron, de Lavande et des cours tout ça en même temps ne doive pas l'aidée. Par contre, je ne sais pas si tu ne vas pas trouver ça bête, mais... Logan... Tu ne trouve pas que son comportement est étrange ? Et le nouveau prof Mr. Illan? Tu as vu comment il regarde Hermione ? L'intérêt qu'il lui porte en cour et pendant les repas ? Je trouve ça particulièrement bizarre. Qu'en pence-tu ?

- Je pence que tu devrais être auror !

- A oui ? C'est vrai que c'est pas mal comme boulot, mais... Après la... Grande Bataille... Je voudrais en soigner les blessures...

- Médicomage ?

- Oui, j'aime aider les gens, alors je voudrais essayer. Quand pence-tu ?

- Oui j'adore, c'est une bonne idée. Le Docteur Ginny Weasley-Potter ! Ca sonne bien...

Tout d'un coût Harry ne s'en plus de chaleur dans sa main droite, mais de la fraicheur, Ginny avait lâché la main d'Harry.

Il se retourna pourquoi se lâchage de main et pourquoi il ne sentait plus la présence de sa copine, quand il se retourna il la découvrit, là, les yeux rond, la bouche ouverte, le visage pâle, le regarde fixé sur lui sans vraiment le regarder. Harry a eu peur en cet instant. Alors il lui demanda inquiet :

- Ginny ça ne vas pas ?

Harry toujours devant elle, la regardait étrangement, il ne savait pas se qu'il avait dit pour qu'elle s'arrête comme ça en plein chemin. Quand comme par magie LA phrase revient dans sa mémoire. Il s'empourpra directement. Ginny ayant repris conscience dans le monde réelle lui demanda d'une petite voix :

- Harry... Tu es sérieux là ?

Elle n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce et attendait sa réponse.

_« Se moque-t-il de moi ? Ou m'aime t'il vraiment au point de se marié avec moi ? J'aimerais tellement que se soit vrai, mais n'est ce pas trop précipité ? »_

- Je... Je ne... Je ne sais pas Gin !

Harry ne savait plus où il en était, bien-sur il l'aimait, il lui donnerait sa vie, il ferait tout pour elle, mais n'était est ce pas trop vite ?

- Je ne sais pas si je vais survivre à la bataille ! Si on gagne, si je suis encore vivant et entier... Oui... Je suis sérieux Gin ! Je t'aime vraiment, pour moi c'est vraiment la chose la plus belle avec l'amitié de Ron et d'Hermione, vous êtes la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivé dans ma vie ! Mais c'est un peu tôt pour parler mariage, mais oui si tout se passe bien si on est encore debout alors oui... Pourquoi pas ? Je tiens vraiment à toi !

Tout en disant ça il s'était avancé de Ginny complètement émus par ce qu'avait dit Harry ! La larme aux yeux et toute joyeuse elle lui sauta au cou.

- Moi aussi Harry je t'aime et si je survie à cette maudit guerre je te dirais oui sans hésiter !!!

Toujours dans ses bras, ils s'embrassèrent jusqu'à a en perdre haleine et s'éreintèrent jusqu'à l'heure du repas sans se lâcher pour autant.

Le diner se passa dans un silence total pour nos jeunes héros, Ron ne parlait plus beaucoup aux personnes de sa maison, mais plus du tout du côté Hermione/Logan et Lavande. Il c'était assis le plus loin du couple. Lavande faisait la tête à Hermione et faisait semblant de rire aux blagues des autres garçons des Gryffondors, Harry et Ginny, eux mangeais en amoureux, Hermione et Logan pareille, mais c'était un peu lourd entre eux deux, ce n'était plus comme avant, il n'y avait plus trop cette lueur dans les yeux de Logan depuis la « dispute » et Hermione n'arrivait pas à oublier tout les problèmes : Ron, Drago, Logan et les rêves...

Une autre semaine passa sans aucune embrouille particulière.

Hermione voyait toujours le professeur Illan dans sa salle commune, toujours sous les regards perçant du prince des Serpentards, ils étaient toujours discret, ne voulant pas qu'on sache qu'ils se connaissaient avant Poudlard, ou même pour ne pas qu'on croit à une fausse « relation ».

Ron évitait tous le monde, se renfermait sur lui-même, même quand Harry ou Ginny venait le voir il les renvoyait méchamment, il ne voulait pas leurs parlés, il voulait être tranquille et réfléchir seul. Il ne s'était même pas excusé envers Ginny, qui ne comprenait plus son frère ! Ni son meilleur ami ne le comprenait pas, mais s'il disait qu'il voulait être seul, alors, il le laissait en lui disant toujours la même chose :

- Ta sœur ou moi sommes toujours là Ron, nous laisses pas, ne nous tournes pas le dos. On est ensembles, toujours !

Mais Ron ne venait jamais les voir.

Hermione et Drago s'évitaient comme la peste, malgré peut-être quelques regards sans que l'autre ne le sache ou en tout qu'à, ne le montre pas. Hermione faisait tout pour ne pas le voir, elle se levait et se couchait avant lui, sauf le vendredi soir ou elle restait dans sa chambre et re-sortait quand il y rentrait, ainsi de suite, et Drago avait bien compris le stratagème et ne s'y refusait pas.

Harry et Ginny vivait leur amour à fond sous l'œil jaloux de certains et certaines. Ils profitaient avant la guerre qui les menace, mais restaient souvent avec leurs amis.

Lavande ne parlait plus à la préfète en chef, et quand elle le pouvait, elle lui lançait un regard noir, parce que son couple marchait bien, enfin essayait. Il y avait aussi SON Ron, qui lui avait été pris à cause de la même personne, et aussi parce qu'elle partageait ses appartement avec le prince des Serpentards. Lavande était jalouse de la préfète et ça depuis la 3ème année, et ça tout le monde le savait, sauf peut-être la personne concernée, ou alors elle le sentait, mais ne le montrait pas pensant que ça passera, avec le temps, même si avec Lavande ça n'a jamais été le grand amour, une ennemi dans sa propre maison n'était pas le mieux, dans les autres maisons elle s'en fichait, mais dans la sienne ça pesait lourd.

Logan et Hermione était un couple simple, ils se voyaient de temps en temps, mais la lionne était souvent loin dans ses pensées et Logan se demandait s'il avait fait le bon choix, oui s'était certain pour son peuple, mais il aimait cette fille, il était tombé sous son charme pendant ses « vacances » avec elle. Il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal, mais il sentait que depuis les deux semaines où ils étaient ensembles, elle était absente, elle s'éloignait de lui, alors que le jour de la réconciliation, tout était comme avant, ils avaient même finis la soirée dans la salle sur commande, en amoureux comme les 2 mois de vacances d'été. Mais au réveille tout avait changé. Pourquoi il ne le savait pas, se n'était peut-être même pas au réveil, mais dans la soirée pendant leurs ébats.

Drago, lui ne pensé plus à la lionne, enfin essayait, parfois quand il était sur qu'elle ne le voyait pas ou les autres élèves des autres maisons, il la regardait, la contemplait. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que la Gryffondor, ami de Saint Potter et du traite à son sang, sang-de-bourbe-rat-de-bibliothèque-la-plus-coincé-de-Poudlard, qui plus est, être comme ça : une jeune fille à deux jeux, le côté jeune fille prude ami de-tout-le-monde (sauf peut-être des Serpentards), toute gentille, chouchoute des professeurs (sauf Rogue pour qui le chouchou n'est autre que lui, Drago Malefoy), et le coté jeune fille pas coincé du tout, le coté que Lui, Drago Malefoy, sont pire ennemi de toujours est découvert, et apprécié, oui, lui le coureur de jupons, le mec le plus sexy de l'école de magie a apprécié de couché de plein gré, en plus, avec une sang de bourbe, qui plus est la pire. Son côté Tigresse, Sa Lionne. Si son père était au courant il serait mal, très mal et il imaginait déjà la torture qu'il aura rien que pour ses pensés non catholique, quoi que son père ne dis jamais non à une jolie jeune fille sang de bourbe, mais qui pour elle s'était « non », au oui son père aimait dominer les sangs « impur » et pour les filles rien de mieux que de faire mal mentalement et physiquement, là où il est sur que sa fait mal. Mais lui n'était pas comme ça, il n'est pas violeur, il ne pourra jamais !

Les cours de la semaine, qui était passé très vite aux yeux des élèves étaient comme à leurs habitudes fatigantes pour l'histoire de la magie, horrible en potion (sauf pour les Serpentards), extra nul en divination et moyen pour le reste, à part le cours de DCFM ou avec le professeur Illan c'était génial, tout le monde était toujours pressé d'y assister, même les Serpentard, sauf leur prince, pourquoi ? Ca personne ne le savait à part peut-être le professeur lui- même, qui avait une idée du pourquoi du comment !

Au grand bonheur du professeur Illan qui avait de nombreux bon élément, ils participaient tous, sans relâche malgré les examens et les devoirs qui grandissaient à chaque cours. Pour certain se n'étaient pas facile à suivre, mais pour d'autres s'étaient simple.

Aucune plainte n'était dites dans se cours, les élèves à qui, il restait une année ou plus souhaitait qu'il reste, que se soit le même professeur et qu'il ne soit pas touché par la malédiction sur le poste de professeur contre les forces du mal.

Du côté du mal, en dehors du collège, les attaques de Mangemorts continuaient de faire ravages, certain soir il y avait des sortes de chasses, les « sangs purs » contre les « moldus ».

Certains villages étaient touché sans aucune raison et quelques jours plus tard, sa recommençait dans un autres village voisin, aucun survivant, ou alors, des grands blessé qui mourraient dans les hôpitaux moldus, ou à Saint Mangouste, quand les aurors arrivaient à temps, ce qui n'était pas toujours le cas. Les maisons brûlaient, les jolies femmes ou jeunes filles étaient emmenés dans les différent camps anti-moldus que Voldemort avais construit pour enfermer les esclaves moldus ou sang de bourbe, pour servir les sangs pur, les hommes servait de défouloir et les femmes de détente et pour les plus jeunes, elles faisaient le ménages ou servaient de putain dans les maisons des « sangs purs » qui les achetaient ou les capturaient lors des chasses et si elles n'obéissaient pas, s'était la torture, le viole encor et encore et la mort.

Voldemort continuait à terroriser le monde magique et moldus, sans qu'ils ne sachent ce qu'il se passe vraiment, les moldus pensent que se sont des gangs, d'autres pensent que se sont un groupe de malade et pleins d'autres encore... Il n'y à que les cracmols qui savaient se qui se passait vraiment.

Les villageois mort de peur partaient souvent dans les quatre coins du monde, en Amérique, en Afrique, en Chine, en France... Ils s'éloignaient tous de la « guerre ».

De retour à Poudlard. C'était un vendredi soir, milieu novembre, dehors il faisait froid, le vent se levait, la neige commençait à tomber sans tenir bien longtemps.

Dans la salle commune des préfets en chef, la cheminé était allumée, les flammes chaude y dansaient.

Une jeune fille qui n'est autre qu'Hermione Granger était habillée d'un simple débardeur noir et d'un shorty bordeaux assez court avec des petites socquettes noires aux pieds, ses cheveux étaient coiffés d'une couette haute, laissant tomber ses mèches rebelles. Assise sur le canapé en cuir noir, les jambes sous elle, un livre à la main :

' _Au Cœur Du Mal__ ' de Chelsea CAIN»,_ un thriller. Ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles avec comme music :

_« __Lifehouse - Learn you inside out »_

Elle attendait une personne, comme tous les vendredi soir.

Drago était partit chercher une nouvelle conquête, une Serdaigle selon se qu'elle avait compris, pour faire ses affaires personnelles dans sa chambre de préfet en chef.

Quelques minutes étaient passées depuis le départ de Drago. Quand le portrait s'ouvrit pour laisser place au second locataire, accrocher à la main un jolie jeune fille, brune, les cheveux tout frisé en dégradé qui commençait au niveau de ses yeux et qui finissait au milieu du dos, les yeux couleur marron, la peau bronzé, le corps fin, des jambes un peu court, mais jolie quand même, s'était bien une Serdaigle, une fille assez timide, enfin c'est se qu'elle montre en public en tout qu'à. Elle avait les joues rouges.

_« Surement pressé » pensa Hermione qui avait levé ses yeux du livre pour voir qui était entré dans leur salle. _

Drago passa devant elle sans un regard, il courrait presque pour aller dans sa chambre et en finir au plus vite.

_« Surement pressé, lui aussi ! »_

La fille toujours agrippé à sa main, ayant du mal à suivre à cause, peut-être de sa tenue, jupe courte arrivant sur mi-cuisse de couleur grise, et d'un débardeur blanc avec des paillettes rose et en chaussure des petites sandalettes.

_« Pour une fois ces pas une bombes ultra sexy, mais bon faut pas rêver ma petite, il va te plaquer demain ou peut-être même se soir ! » _

Sa y est, le prince est dans sa chambre, et selon les bruit de la fille, il avait déjà attaqué ! Entendant les sons Hermione monta le son de son MP3 à fond, la chanson actuelle était :

_« Lifehouse – Somewhere in between »_

Quand le portrait s'ouvrit quelques secondes après la préfète ne l'entendit pas, l'homme qui était entré se mit de dos à elle, remonta un peu ses manches, et posa ses mains sur ses épaules avec délicatesse, la lionne sursauta, mais se laissa faire, il savait y faire, elle aurait voulu qu'il ne s'arrête jamais. Elle ferma son livre après avoir mis son marque page, enleva ses écouteurs des oreilles, posa le tout à coté d'elle sans bougé de peur qu'il n'arrête son massage, des qu'elle eu tout posé à côté d'elle sur le canapé, elle entendit les gémissements de la brunette et le bruis rauques de son homologue, elle ferma les yeux pour se concentrer sur ses mains délicieuse à souhait. Les minutes passa, pas un mot n'avait été échangé, seul le bruis dans la chambre de Drago et les crépitements de la cheminée. Hermione avait baissé sa tête pour lui laisser plus de place à masser. Quand il s'arrêta, Hermione émit un grognement :

- Non continue sa me faisait du bien !

- Très bien, mais j'ai peut-être le droit d'enlever ma robe, et m'asseoir un peu non ?

- Oui, mais fait vite ! Remet vite tes main chaude sur mes épaule, mon cou et mon dos, tu as des mains magique, tu le sais ça Edwin ?

Le professeur Illan fit son sourire charmeur et posa sa robe noir sur la chaise de bureau, il était avec un petit polo noir avec en dessous une chemise blanche qui sortait de partout, son pantalon était noir aussi, il était en tenu décontracté. Après s'être dévêtu, il se positionna de dos à Hermione qui était assise de travers sur le canapé et remis ses mains sur ses épaules, le temps s'écoula, avec encore du bruit dans la chambre de son homologue et dans la cheminée. De temps en temps Edwin lui laissait des petite bisous sur ses épaules et dans son cou, Hermione frissonna à chaque fois que ses lèvres ou que son souffle chaud la touchait. Elle se laissait porter par ses mains merveilleuses. Quand un bruis de quelqu'un se cogne sur la porte se fis.

- Et bien ton voisin est en forme se soir !

- Oui j'entends ça !

- Rassure moi Mione ce n'est pas tout les soirs comme ça si ?

- Non ! Heureusement, sinon je lui aurais dit ses 4 vérités.

- Hum si tu le dis ! C'est sa copine qui doit être contente qu'il soit en forme !

- Sa copine ? Qui ça ? Malefoy ?? Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahha... (...) !

- Quoi pourquoi tu ris ? Qu'est je dis de si drôle ?

Hermione était la tête penché en avant, les yeux mouillé de joie, rouge de chaud et d'hilarité. Edwin était assis confortablement sur le canapé et attendait qu'elle se calme pour discuter calmement. Au bout de quelques minutes de franche rigolade pour Hermione, seule, elle se rassit calmement et respira doucement pour calmer son fou rire.

- Désolé, mais tu m'as fait trop rire Ed, ha ha ha Malefoy ha ha ha n'as pas de copine. Ha ha ha ha, ses un coureur de jupons, ha ha ha ha hum hum hum hum bon ça y est je suis calmée. Donc oui, hum. Malefoy n'as pas de copine et n'en auras jamais, il saute tout se qui bouge et les jettent le lendemain. Donc il est libre comme l'air !

- Oh je vois, comme moi dans l'ancien temps ?

- Oui, mais toi tu étais plus gentil je pence, parce que Malefoy lui est un vrai salop pour jeter, par exemple avant de les avoir il leur fait croire qu'il est amoureux d'elle et quand il a eu, le lendemain lui dit par exemple : 'A non pardon je me suis trompé je ne t'aime pas, mais ses pas grave j'ai passé une bonne soirée. Allé pleure pas, range t'es affaires et salut ' !

Tu vois le truc ? Enfin bon, chacun sa façon de faire ! Rassure moi tu n'étais pas comme ça plus jeune ?

- Non, j'étais plus gentil, plus humain.

Un moment de silence dans l'appartement, la fille devait surement s'habiller.

- Et toi tu es tombé dans le piège ?

- Tu devrais rentrer dans ma chambre si tu ne veux pas que la fille te voie !

Edwin savait qu'elle ne voulait pas répondre à la question. Peut-être était elle tombé sous le charme l'avait suivit et avait été rejeté comme elle l'avait expliqué, peut-être que l'exemple était sur elle. Ou alors elle est jalouse !

- Oui tu as raison vient me cherché quand tu seras sur qu'elle soit partit !

Ils s'étaient tous les deux levés du canapé. La préfète était debout dos à sa chambre, là ou le professeur partit en direction quand elle l'interpella de nouveau :

- Au faite...

- Oui ?

- Il ne ma pas eu !

- Bien. Tant mieux !

Il était partit dans la chambre, elle était toujours debout dos à sa chambre, elle s'était retourné pour voir lui dire en face et s'était remis de dos quand la porte de sa chambre s'était refermé.

La porte de la chambre à Drago s'ouvrit enfin, la jeune fille sortit en 1ere, elle était un peu décoiffé, des nœuds s'étaient fais dans ses cheveux, elle avait les joues rouges de plaisir, ses vêtements étaient froissés, quand elle vit la préfète debout fasse à la porte de la chambre où elle avait passé la soirée, elle se sentit tout d'un coup gêné et donc lui fit un sourire d'excuse auquel la Lionne ne répondit pas.

Le prince sortir peut de temps après, en tenu décontracté, c'est à dire un simple jogging noir avec deux rayures de chaque côté de la longueur de ses jambes de couleur argent, sans un regard pour la Gryffondor, il emmena sa nouvelle conquête jusqu'au portrait, échangea un dernier baisé langoureux.

_« On dirait qu'il n'en à pas finit, il n'est jamais fatigué ou quoi ? On dirait qu'ils vont se bouffer entre eux ! »_

Ils se séparèrent après de longues secondes pour la préfète, la Serdaigle lui dit en partant : « à bientôt Drago !», il ne lui répondit qu'en lui souriant et comme si sa réponse était satisfaisante elle lui sourit en retour et partit direction la salle commune des Serdaigles. Il referma le portrait soupira et se retourna pour croiser le regard de la Lionne, rouge de fureur, ils ne bougeaient pas, ils se fixaient, tout simplement, cela lui avait manqué, ne plus voir la jolie

sang-de-bourbe en colère lui avait vraiment manqué, il la trouvait excitante comme ça et avec sa tenue peu habillé ne l'aidait pas à garder ses yeux gri/bleu dans les vert/noisette. Hermione va craquer, mais elle ne doit pas.

_« Mon dieu par Merlin qu'il est sexy... Non Mione oublie. Tu ne peux pas ! Gueule lui dessus comme tu te l'avais promis et va chercher Edwin dans ta chambre !» _

- Malefoy tu pourrais ne pas oublier, que je suis à côté, donc je n'ai pas envie d'entendre l'autre greluche hurler à la mort que tu la prennes plus fort, alors la prochaine fois n'oublie pas qu'il y a des sorts pour le silence et que c'est souvent que l'envie m'en manque de t'en lancer !

_« Bien dis Mione voilà maintenant lâche le des yeux et va chercher Ed dans ta chambre... Oui c'est bien tu tournes les yeux des siens... Ces biens continus... Aller Mione t'y es presque !_ »

Elle avait enfin quitté ses yeux et se retourna quand il prit la parole pour la 1ere fois depuis les deux semaines :

- Pour ta gouverne ma Lionne je fais encore se que je veux, je suis aussi chez moi, et je trouve ça inutile de mettre un sort d'insonorisation si je veux que tu entendes mes exploits, tu penses que je les fais assez hurler à la mort ? Selon toi elle a aimé ? Je pence moi, mes bon les avis des autres compte énormément pour moi !

Il avait dis sa dernière phrase ironiquement et Hermione l'avait très bien compris !

_« Sal Serpent ! »_

- Bon et bien je vais te laisser à tes...

Il s'arrêta et vu la robe de sorcier sur la chaise, il arqua un sourcil, retourna au visage de la Lionne et fini sa phrase :

- Occupation. Dis moi je trouve que la robe de sorcier est bien grande par rapport à ton corps de jeune fille. Donc à qui est cette robe ?

- Cela ne te regarde pas la fouine alors vas te coucher tu dois être crevé de ta soirée de l'avoir fait hurler jusqu'à l'agonie. Alors casse-toi et fou moi la paix !

Et elle partit dans sa chambre pensant que Drago était partit et alla chercher Edwin qui l'attendait allongé sur son lit, elle ouvrit la porte et s'arrêta un sourire au lèvre dans l'encadrement de sa porte, Drago qui l'avait suivit de près s'arrêta lui aussi, juste derrière elle, il regarda dans sa chambre et vis :

_« L'horreur ! Le prof qui dort sur son lit, c'est bête il l'a pas attendu pour faire ses devoirs corporelles ! Je n'y crois pas, elle et un prof ensemble je tiens quelque chose pour ma vengeance, ne t'inquiète pas Granger je te tiens et ne te lâcherait pas, fais moi confiance, je vais te faire payer la semaine que tu m'as fait endurer !»_

Hermione se fichant complètement de Drago derrière elle, s'avança, referma la porte avec le pied sans se retourner sinon elle serait capable de... Non elle avait bien fait de ne pas se retourner. Elle enleva ses socquettes et se coucha dans son lit au côté d'Edwin, elle fit apparaître une couverture et lui mit dessus, par un froid comme ça, vaut mieux se couvrir. Et elle s'endormi la tête posé dans le creux de l'épaule gauche de son professeur et juste avant de sombrer complètement elle le sentit fermer ses bras sur son corps pour la garder près de lui.

Tard dans la nuit, il n'y avait plus aucun bruit dans le château, tout Poudlard dormait dans la sérénité absolue, oubliant que dehors le mal faisait ravage. Demain, enfin dans quelques heures, il y avait une sortit à Près au lard, mais nos préfet en chef avait une réunion avec les préfets des quatre maisons et des directeurs de leur maison respectives pour faire divers activité lors des vacances de noël pour les élèves ne pouvant quitter le château.

_**

* * *

Kiss**_

**Fiind-l0ve**


	15. 14 Des nouvelles activités à Poudlard

**Et voilà le chapitre 14 !! Merci à ****So00o-SpEciAl**** de m'avoir corrigée. Kiss**

* * *

_**RaR**__** :**_

_**So00o-SpECiAl**__ : Merci pour la correction et pour ta review. Tu seras qui est Edwin dans le chapitre précédent lol. Kiss_

_**Nini**__ : Lol ! Oui c'est vrai il y en a beaucoup, et ils ont tous un secret lol. Drago est toujours en forme ! Lol. Merci pour ta review. Kiss_

* * *

**B0NNe LeCTuRe** :

Des nouvelles activités à Poudlard...

* * *

Dans une salle de réunion, assez grande, une table ronde au milieu en vieux bois épais, avec une quinzaine de chaises autour (on se croirait même à la table ronde, au temps du roi Arthur, ce qui était peut-être le cas, dans Poudlard on ne sait jamais), des tableaux de différents paysages, le lac noir, des prairies, des chevaux...

Dans la matinée fraiche du mois de Novembre début Décembre, dans cette salle de légende, il y avait beaucoup de mouvement, de remue-ménage et d'hurlement hystérique. De l'autre côté de la porte on aurait pu dire qu'ils étaient une trentaine dans cette salle à montrer qui avait le dernier mot...

Cela faisait plusieurs heures que les préfets se disputaient pour les activités. Les professeurs avaient décidés de partir au bout d'une heure de réunion, les préfets en chef devant leur envoyer une lettre au moment où ils auront pris une décision et trouvé des idées qui conviendraient à tout le monde, ce qui n'était pas gagné d'avance …

Les filles proposaient des sorties, des activités de filles, faire des concours de beautés par maison, les filles devaient s'inscrire, les garçons étaient les juges. Chaque soirs ils devraient en éliminer pour qu'à la fin il n'en reste qu'une par maison. Ensuite, il n'en resterait qu'une, elle gagnerait des soins de beauté et trois journées avec un des plus beaux garçons de Poudlard, ou une journée avec chacun des garçons, ce qui veut dire au choix : Drago Malefoy, Harry Potter, Blaise Zabbini. A la fin elle devra en choisir un pour l'accompagner au bal de noël.

Mais, les garçons, eux, préféraient préparer plusieurs matchs de Quidditch, ou des duels par maison, élire les 10er dans chaque maison, faire des tirages aux sorts pour voir qui devra se battre contre qui, et à la fin plus qu'un duel 1 contre 1 et le gagnant devra être respecté et passée la journée avec une des belles filles et l'accompagner au bal de noël.

Alors que tous le mondes (filles/garçons) se battaient pour avoir le dernier mot, les préfets en chef, eux, les regardaient fatigué de leur comportement, Drago lui lisait un magasine de Quidditch et Hermione, elle, bouillonnait. En ayant assez, elle se leva de table d'une telle vitesse que sa chaise en tomba au sol ramenant le silence et les regards avec elle.

- J'en ai assez ! Ça fait plus d'une heure qu'on est là et on n'a pas avancé ! Vous vous comportez comme de vrais gamins. Pourquoi ne pas faire simple ? Chaque personne va jusqu'au bout de son idée sans que personne ne la coupe, et à la fin de son idée chacun son tour lui dit oui, non et pourquoi…Sans être couper toute les 2 secondes ! Vous êtes assez grand quand même ! Il y a de bonnes idées dans ce que vous dîtes, mais pourquoi faire toujours des combats? Pourquoi au contraire nous ne faisons pas quelque chose qui pourrait rapprocher les maisons ?

Tout le monde hocha la tête en signe positive, mais en bons serpentards qu'ils étaient, les préfets allaient répliquer que ce n'était pas à une Sang-de-bourbe de leur dire se qu'ils devaient faire. Seulement, en voyant le regard noir de leur prince, ils se turent et ne bronchèrent plus ! Hermione, qui n'avait pas vu le comportement de son homologue, se rassit sur la chaise qu'elle venait de redresser après leur réponse positive. Assise, le calme enfin revenu, elle enchaina :

- Bien. Alors d'autres idées ? Malefoy, tu n'as rien dit pour le moment alors as-tu des idées ?

Drago leva son regard de son magasine, la regarda et avec un sourire pervers lui dit :

- Oui.

Il n'ajouta rien, il voulait l'énerver, et par chance ça marcha :

- ALORS ??? Tu vas nous le dire ou je dois te torturer ? Bien que ça ne me déplairais pas!

- Ouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu Granger arrête. Tu me donnes des frissons de plaisirs !

_« Crétin ! »_

- Je pense qu'on pourrait faire du sport...

- Non merci ! On a dit non parce que c'est encore pour nous éloigner au lieu de nous rapprocher Malefoy. N'as-tu pas écouté un traitre mot de ce que je viens de dire ou n'as-tu tout simplement rien compris comme toujours ? A moins que le « sport » que tu nous proposes est l'une de t'es seul activités ?

- Ce qui veut dire Granger ?

- Une partie de jambe en l'air ! Et ne me dis pas que tu n'y as pas pensé parce que je... pardon… Nous ne te croirons pas !

- Hey Granger tu te calmes, ok ? Je n'avais pas finis ma phrase sale Miss-je-sais-pas-toujours-tout-tout-compte-fait !

Un ange passe. Et il reprit sans la lâcher des yeux et toujours avec son sourire pervers :

- Mais c'est vrai j'y ai pensé, mais il y a beaucoup trop de prude ici. En plus, la plupart sont passées dans mon lit alors je m'ennuierais ! Comme la plupart des Serpentards ! Par contre les autres eux s'amuserons, mais nous non. .. Donc on passe à autre chose ! Et puis c'est dommage on aurait pu tous se rapprocher comme tu l'as dit Granger...

Les Serpentards rigolaient, les Gryffondor eux par contre n'avaient qu'une envie leur lancer un sort bien placé ! Les autres baissaient leur tête pour éviter les foudres des Serpents et être traité de lâche par les Lions. Hermione, elle ne disait mot, c'est vrai elle ne l'avait pas laissé finir, et puis ses sous-entendu, il pourrait se les garder, mais avec lui, il ne fallait pas s'attendre à une bonne idée, en tout cas, la plupart du temps. Voyant que sa Lionne ne disait mot il continua en la dévisageant pour lui intimer de continuer à se taire.

- Bien ! Donc pourquoi-pas faire du sport d'époque ? On prendra 2 personnes de chaque maison, une fille et un garçon au choix. Le vote sera fait dans leur maison respective, un tableau avec le nom des participants, une coupe sera à leur disposition pour élire 2 joueurs dans la liste et au bout de 3 jours les 2 gagnants de chaque maison aura des défis, par exemple le tir à l'arc, les duels à l'épée, des courses de chevaux, et à la fin il n'en restera plus que 2 et se sera un duel à la baguette. Alors ?

Les préfets ne disaient mot, Hermione trouva l'idée bien, mais il y avait encore des choses à modifier :

- Oui bonne idée, mais à chaque fin de « combat », par exemple la course de cheval, celui qui perd arrête le jeu, mais ça va se finir vite.

- Oui c'est vrai, c'est pour cela qu'il aura une chance de se racheter !

- Développe Malefoy !

Celui-ci lui fit son sourire au coin.

- Bien-sur Granger. Ils devront piocher une sorte de gage, il faudra élire des juges avant, dès que cela sera fait, ils lui diront s'ils ont réussi et alors, ils continueront, il faudra aussi trouver un arbitre juste qui choisira s'ils doivent continuer ou arrêter ! Ils n'auront qu'un seul bonus, s'ils perdent encore un défi, c'en est finis pour eux ! En gros ils ne pourront se racheter qu'une fois !

- Très bien, mais s'il y a un blessé, aura-t-il un remplaçant ?

- Non sinon, ce ne saurait pas du jeu et on aura jamais fini ! Donc les vacances dureront 2 semaines, alors je pense que ça ira et si ce n'est pas le cas et bien on continuera les week-ends. Alors Miss-je-sais-tout qu'en penses- tu ?

- Bien, bonne idée, mais encore une question.

- Vas-y ! Je ne me lasse jamais de ma supériorité !

- La ferme la fouine !

Malefoy allait lui répondre quand elle ne lui laissa pas le temps et poursuivis :

- Il faudra faire une coupe avec les noms des participants pour voir qui se bat contre qui, mais s'ils tombent sur leur camarade de maison ils se battront quand même ? Et on devra aussi faire une coupe ou il y aura écrit le défi !

- Oui ils se battront quand même de toute façon il n'en restera qu'un à la fin ! Au fait Granger, te sens-tu capable de les faire ces défis ?

- Je le fais si tu le fais Malefoy !

- Alors on se voit peut-être sur le terrain !

- Avec joie ! Mais je n'aime pas la sélection des participants, on fera plutôt comme pour la coupe de feu, on met son nom et la coupe choisit, c'est plus loyal !

- Aurais-tu peur que tes loyaux « amis » ne te sélectionnent pas Granger ?

- Non Malefoy, mais comme ça je saurais que tu auras été choisi pour ce que tu vaux, si tu vaux quelque chose bien entendu.

Les Gryffondors jubilaient de leur préfète en chef et les Serpentards eux, leur baguette leur démangeait la main. Ne laissant pas encore une fois le temps au prince de répondre, elle continua sur sa lancée :

- Et non par ton « statut » de prince ! Bon, il faudra élire les juges, l'arbitre, faire les défis, en parler aux professeurs et si ça leur va et en parler aux élèves et peut-être que s'ils aiment l'idée, ils ne voudront plus rentrer chez eux pour participer ! Les préfets, avez-vous des questions ? Ou d'autres suggestions ?

Un Serdaigle leva la main comme s'il était encore en cours, ce qui fit sourire le prince :

- Ouais qu'as-tu à démolir dans mon idée supérieur ?

- Oh la ferme Malefoy tu n'es pas à la cour là ! Vas-y dis nous !

Le Serdaigle ouvrit enfin la bouche en tremblant :

- Que gagnera le dernier combattant ?

- Ah oui c'est vrai ça Malefoy ! Tu n'en as pas parlé ? Peut-être que ton idée n'est pas si bien que ça finalement!

- Granger je n'avais jamais dit que j'avais fini !

Son sourire s'agrandit en voyant la tête ahurie de sa Lionne !

- Déjà, je ne pense pas que le combat sera fini avant noël ou même avant le jour de l'an… Alors les participants devront aller au bal comme d'habitude et devront ouvrir le bal comme en 4éme année avec nous, les préfets en chef en plus si, je dis bien « si » on n'est pas sélectionné. A la fin du duel, celui qui aura gagné tout les combats aura le droit à une coupe avec la date de participation, et un cadeau comme je ne sais pas moi... le respect des autres, les filles lui collant au basque par admiration et un petit article dans le journal de la Gazette...

- Malefoy pourquoi « les filles lui collant aux basques par admiration » et pas « les garçons » ? Peut-être que ce sera une fille qui gagnera tu n'en sais rien !

- Bien sur Granger, mais je ne crois pas que les garçons soit faibles au point de se faire battre par une fille à des épreuves de force! A par peut-être les Bouffons d'or qui sait ?

Et, comme d'habitude, les plus hilares furent ceux de sa maison. Hermione, lasse de cette réunion, qui durait depuis pas mal de temps, commença la lettre pour prévenir les professeurs de leur idée.

Les heures défilèrent, le temps d'expliquer l'idée de Malefoy modifiée par Hermione avec quelques questions des préfets et ceux des professeurs, dont le professeur Illan qui était content de cette idée et c'est pour cela qui rajouta :

- Et si les participants veulent s'entrainer au « combat » de l'épée par exemple et bien je peux prendre sur mes heures, je suis aussi doué pour le cheval, le combat à main façon moldus, ça peut toujours servir avec l'épée et pour les duels avec les sorts, et je peux aider pour d'autres choses pour les défis. Mais on peut demander de l'aide à d'autre professeurs pour m'aider dans la tâche si les élèves sont nombreux.

Sous l'œil souriante de la lionne et le sourire charmeur que le professeur de DCFM s'échangèrent, le prince des Serpents bouillonnait de rage !

_« Ce sale pervers ose utiliser mon idée de supérieur pour draguer Ma Lionne et sous les yeux des autres professeurs, qui ne disent rien ! Et puis je ne pense pas qu'il est besoin de ÇA pour la mettre dans son lit, vu ce que j'ai vu l'autre nuit ! Aaaaaaahh Granger arrête de faire ce sourire débile, on dirait l'autre blond de professeur de ma 2éme année, Lockart, mais en brun ! »_

- Hey Malefoy tu m'écoute ?

- Quoi Granger ? On a déjà tous mis en place à part les participants, prévenir les autres et prévenir la Gazette ! Alors quoi ?

Quand il regarda la salle, il vit qu'il ne restait plus qu'Hermione, le professeur Illan et lui !

- Mr Malefoy, Miss Granger et moi-même avons déjà préparé la lettre pour la Gazette, il ne reste plus qu'à l'envoyer, nous avons déjà proposé des idées comme des affiches pour les élèves et les règles pour dire qu'il n'y aura que les 5ème, 6éme et 7éme année pour participé, mais que les autres qui ne participent pas peuvent s'ils le souhaitent faire des petit entrainement avec moi, pour le plaisir de participer. Les jurys seront le professeur Mc Gonagal et moi-même, et Madame Bibine l'arbitre, nous allons prendre Mr Lee Jordan des Gryffondors pour commenter. Le bal sera simple, une jolie robe pour les filles et les garçons. Et pour finir nous allons, après le repas, qui est surement finit depuis au moins 30 minutes, faire les affiches, les poster partout et en parler ce soir après le diner. Des questions Mr Malefoy?

Tout le long de son monologue, le professeur Illan n'avait pas quitté les yeux Hermione et de temps en temps levait les yeux vers lui pour voir une réaction quelconque.

- Très bien. Granger tu t'en charge, moi j'ai fais le reste !

- Ah non Malefoy ! Il en est hors de question ! Tu ne me laisse pas tomber maintenant !

- Qui y a- t-il Granger ? Ma non-présence t'est insupportable à ce point ?

- La ferme idiot !

Hermione se leva pris les papiers dans ses bras et les coinça sous son bras droit et tend sa main valide gauche au professeur qui lui prit sans se soucier du regard tueur du prince qui n'en avait pas finit avec elle !

Avec un sourire franc, Hermione lui demanda toute joyeuse :

- On se voit toujours ce soir avant le repas ? Je ferais les affiches avec MALEFOY !

Elle avait dis son nom bien haut et fort en le regardant droit dans ses yeux acier avec rage qui lui répondit idem.

- Je t'enverrais un hibou pour te dire quand j'aurais fini ce que j'ai à faire. Et pendant que je bosse tu nous donneras des conseils ?

- Oui bien sur. Avant le repas, je prendrais des devoirs à corriger, pendant que tu travailleras avec Mr Malefoy.

- Alors à tout à l'heure.

Il partit avec un « oui à tout à l'heure Mione !» et laissa les préfets en chef ranger la salle, le silence y régna alors que quelques minutes avant il y avait du brouhaha.

La salle rangée et nettoyée par les elfes de maisons, les préfets en chef se dirigeaient vers la grande salle pour manger après leur énorme matinée et qui n'était pas finie, du moins pour eux, il n'était que 13h30.

Hermione pensait à Logan, elle se savait distante, mais pourquoi ? Ca elle ne le savait pas ! Depuis la dispute elle le sentait différent à son égard, et elle, elle avait toujours des flashs de son homologue pendant leur intimé. Pourtant elle aimait Logan, Malefoy ce n'était que physique et ça n'a pas durée. Mais pourquoi à chaque fois que Logan l'embrassait, elle ne ressentait rien ? Pourquoi quand il l'enlaçait, elle ne frissonnait pas à son contact ? Et surtout quand ils passaient la nuit ensemble, pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à frissonner sous ses caresses comme avec Malefoy ? Elle fut coupé de ses pensées par l'homme de ses pensées :

- Oh Granger ! Grrrr ! Tu ne m'as pas écouté du tout !

- Oh c'est bon ! Tu ne m'a pas écouté tout à l'heure non plus, c'est Edwin qui a dut tout t'expliquer, alors arrête de m'énerver ou je te fous mon poing dans la figure comme en 3éme année ! Tu t'en souviens la fouine ?

- Oh oui je ne m'en souviens que trop bien, ma mâchoire s'en rappelle encore Granger ! J'ai failli être défiguré ! Et si tu oses encore lever la main sur moi, tu vas le regretter sale...

Et il s'arrêta d'un coup en plein dans son insulte. Depuis qu'ils avaient couchés ensemble, Drago ne l'avait plus appelé ainsi, et Hermione l'avait bien remarqué. Alors le beau blond continua après avoir repris ses esprits :

- Bon maintenant, je voulais savoir pourquoi il faut toujours que ce Illan soit dans ce qu'on fait, il ne peut pas laisser sa maitresse seule un moment ? Ou il a peur que je lui pique, ce qui ne risque pas, même si une ou deux fois on a cou...

Hermione lui avait plaqué ses mains sur sa bouche pour qu'ils se taisent, les murs on des oreilles ici. Avec une force qu'elle ne surestimait pas, elle plaqua Drago contre le mur, une main toujours sur sa bouche et l'autre sur son épaule gauche. Avec rage elle lui hurla dessus, les mots serrés entre ses dents :

- Vas-tu te taire espèce d'idiot ! Je n'ai pas envie que tout le monde sache qu'on a couché ensemble ! Et mêle-toi de ton cul et non du mien et d'Edwin ! Et arrête de vouloir savoir qui couche avec qui ! Tu es comme Lavande Brown, tu veux toujours tout savoir, et répandre des rumeurs qui ne sont pas obligatoirement vrai ! Et arrête de toujours être agressif envers Edwin ! Il est de sang pur ça devrait pourtant lui permettre que tu le lâches et de plus, c'est aussi ton professeur, tu lui dois un minimum de respect !

Après lui avoir dit en gros ce qu'elle voulait lui faire comprendre, elle le lâcha, sans pour autant s'éloigner de lui. Encore abasourdi par ses paroles, le prince la regarda avec mépris et haine, il la plaqua à son tour contre le mur au même endroit où il avait été quelques secondes avant, une main sur la hanche droite de la lionne et l'autre sur son épaule gauche et approcha son visage près du sien, leur nez se frôlaient, il sentait sa respiration s'accélérer à son contact. Pourtant il fit comme s'il n'avait pas remarqué et lui répondit froidement :

- Pour qui te crois-tu Granger pour me parler ainsi ! Je te suis supérieur, ne l'oublie pas ! Et qu'on ait couché ensemble n'est rien ! C'est du passé qui est très loin derrière moi ! Et pour toi qu'en est-il ?

Hermione ne lui répondit pas, elle en était sure, sa voix la tromperait et ça, elle ne voulait pas, elle ne lui fera pas ce plaisir. Alors elle fit la seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire lui faire, c'était à dire lui lancer un regard noir.

Drago sourit devant son regard qui devait être noir, et comprit qu'elle ne voulait pas répondre à vive voix, mais ses yeux la trahissait et il vit tout le contraire de ce qu'elle voulait lui montrer ! Alors il continua jouant le jeu du parfait idiot, qui n'avait rien vu !

- Et malgré que ce « Edwin » soit notre professeur et qu'il soit de sang pur, je ne l'aime pas ! Il est pervers ! Il te mate comme un aliment qu'il est prêt à bouffer tout cru ! Il te touche, avec tant de perversité que c'en est dégoutant ! Et si c'est moi qui le dit, c'est que ça l'est !

Hermione écoutait sans broncher et sans le quitter des yeux, ses yeux... Drago continua son monologue toujours froidement, toujours son corps collé au sien :

- Et pour ta gouverne je me fous de ce que tu fais de ton cul avec lui ou un autre. Et pour les rumeurs qui courent sur toi, tu n'as pas besoin de moi ou de Brown pour quelles viennent, vu les regards que vous vous échangez, la complicité en cours, le fait qu'il te dévore des yeux et j'en passe ! Alors après ose me dire que tout ça soit faux Granger !

- Je t'en merde Malefoy ! Tu n'es ni mon ami, ni mon petit ami, tu ne m'est rien du tout ! Tu n'es qu'une sale fouine, un ennemi et je peux t'assurer que quand la guerre sera lancée, je m'occuperais de toi personnellement pour le mal que tu nous à fait, moi, mes amis et toutes les greluches que tu as laissé tomber en leur brisant leur cœur, tu t'es servi d'elles et ça va te retomber dessus et tu n'auras que tes yeux pour pleurer parce que tu finiras seul.

Elle avait lâché tout ça d'une traite sans le lâcher une seul fois des yeux, elle haletait, elle espérait que comme ça, tout redeviendrait comme avant, qu'il n'y entre eux que haine, mépris, insultes et non des regards plein de désirs, que quand elle embrasserait Logan tout redeviendrait comme avant pendant leur vacances. Qu'elle n'imaginerait plus ses mains, sa bouche, ses caresses, son haleine, son corps entier, son plaisir, ses frissons, ses yeux quand il la regardait durant leur ébat, sa respiration saccadée pour elle...

Elle se mordit la lèvre inferieur de peur de l'embrasser sur ses pensées érotiques, s'il continuait à la regarder comme ça et à frotter son corps contre le sien, elle serait capable de lui sauter dessus, malgré ce qu'elle venait de lui dire.

Drago n'en menait pas large, là, tout proche d'elle, son corps collé au sien, ses yeux sur lui, ses lèvres qui l'appelaient... Combien de fois avait-il rêvé qu'il la tenait dans ses bras ? Il ne les comptait plus depuis longtemps maintenant.

Il avait vu dans ses yeux, son désir, son envie, mais il ne pouvait pas, il n'avait pas le droit de la vouloir à se point, de la désirer, il avait déjà commis cette erreur, il ne pouvait pas recommencer.

Alors avec le peu de courage qu'il avait en sa possession, il la relâcha doucement sans jamais la quitter des yeux, il s'éloigna enfin d'elle et lui répondit d'un calme dur à contenir :

- Serais-tu jalouse Granger qu'il y eu plein de jeunes filles dans mon lit avant toi ?

Hermione ne lui répondit pas, elle essayait de calmer son envie. Alors Drago continua dans sa lancée :

- Et puis qui te dit que toi aussi, tu est quelque chose pour moi ? Tu n'es qu'une sale miss-je-sais-tout-sang-de-bourbe ! Et que quand la bataille sera là, je peux t'assurer que je me chargerais moi aussi de toi et que je prendrais enfin mon pied Granger et juste parce que tu existes !

Elle réagit, elle tressaillit sur ces paroles, aussi blessantes soit elles. Drago l'avait vu réagir, alors il continua :

- Et ne me dis pas que tu vas « venger » ces greluches, comme t'aime les appeler, parce que je ne te croirai pas, tu sais qu'elles le voulaient toutes, elles n'avaient qu'un but : mon lit et toi aussi vu que tu y étais, il n'y a pas longtemps Granger !

Et sur ces mots il l'a laissa là, dans le couloir, et se dirigea vers la grande salle grignoter ce qu'il resterait du repas de se midi. Hermione n'ayant plus faim, trop énervé par ce « Prince », se dirigea vers sa salle commune où elle découvrit le tableau encore changé, le regard froid comme avant, comme elle le voulait, comme avant...

Mais maintenant elle voulait surtout calmer ses envies de meurtre vers son homologue, ensuite voir Logan et tout arranger pour son couple, malgré que ce ne soit pas le plus important en se moment, ensuite elle bosserait sur les affiches avec Malefoy, à cette pensé elle hurla en mordant son oreiller, toujours pas calmée, elle se changea : un jogging gris et un tee shirt court blanc et un petit sweet à capuche gris également et se dirigea en courant avec sa musique à fond dans ses oreilles pour son jogging, qui l'aidait souvent quand elle était énervé, comme en ce moment. Et si ça ne suffisait pas, elle irait demander à Edwin un combat à épée.

* * *

**Merci encore à ma correctrice ****So00o-SpEciAl. J'espère que le chapitre est plus quand même. Reviews please.**

**Kiss**

**Fiind-l0ve**


	16. 15 La vérité sur Edwin

**Et voilà le chapitre 15 !! Merci à ****So00o-SpEciAl**** de m'avoir corrigée encore une fois. Kiss**

* * *

_**RaR**__** :**_

_**Le Corre**__ : Merci pour t'es reviews. Kiss_

* * *

**B0NNe LeCTuRe** :

La vérité sur Edwin...

* * *

Sous un petit soleil, caché par les nuages sombres, une jeune fille courait, sans se soucier qu'elle était seule.

Cela faisait une heure qu'Hermione essayait de se calmer les nerfs, elle courait doucement certes, mais elle courait, elle avait fait la moitié du parc de Poudlard, elle était déjà passée devant la maison d'Hagrid, vide, surement en train de manger ou dans la forêt interdite avec ses animaux sauvages et dangereux pour les humains.

Elle avait remonté la pente jusqu'au saule cogneur, sans trop s'en approcher, elle était arrivée devant les grande porte -qui était l'entrée du château-, mais elle ne s'était pas arrêté pour autant, elle était repartie dans le parc, voulant finir au calme, loin des élèves, des professeurs et de toutes les autres créatures magique.

C'est au près de l'eau, près du lac sombre et profond, qu'elle s'arrêta, là où personne n'était, tous en train de s'alimenter, de rire avec des amis, d'autres voulant essayer d'avancer leur travail à rendre certainement pour l'après midi même. Le lac noir, là où la fraicheur pourrait calmer son corps et son être de toute cette agitation extérieur, qu'elle soit positive ou négative.

Toujours avec sa musique à fond dans ses oreilles : Three Days Grace - Pain.

Elle essaya de reprendre sa respiration qui battait la chamade, les joues et le reste de son visage rouge de chaleur, elle sentait son sang cogner et monter dans ses oreilles, son cœur battre tellement fort qu'elle pensait qu'il allait sortir de son corps, son corps mouillé de sueur, ses vêtements de sport humide adhérant à sa peau, ses lèvres sèches, ses cheveux collant à son visage…

Et pourtant, elle n'était pas assez calmée, elle fit quelques étirements pour ses pauvres muscles endoloris et alors dès qu'elle put respirer normalement, elle repartit en courant doucement, se dirigea vers la volière, monta les marches de pierres, avança près d'une petite table, là où les parchemins vierge et une plume sans encrier l'attendait et prit un bout de parchemin et la plume blanche avec des tâches de brun, qui ne se vidait jamais. Dumbledore avait autorisé ce genre d'utilisation pour faciliter les messages de dernières minutes et avait posé une petite table où tout les instruments étaient posés et protégés magiquement du vent et des hiboux. Cela arrangeait beaucoup les élèves et les professeurs qui l'utilisaient plus que de raison.

Hermione écrivit en vitesse sur le bout de parchemin sans faire attention à sa propreté, les mains tremblantes de sa chaleur dégageant de son corps en sueur, et de sa respiration saccadé :

_« Rejoins moi dans la salle sur demande j'ai envie de me défouler et pourquoi pas à l'épée comme avant._

_Je t'attends, _

_Hermione. »_

Elle accrocha le mot à une patte d'un hibou marron, assez grand, le hibou prit son envol dès que la lettre fut bien attaché. Hermione attendit de ne plus voir l'animal et redescendit les marches de la volière. Elle rejoignit l'imposant château.

Enfin dans le château, sans prendre le temps de s'arrêter devant la cuisine, Hermione se dirigea vers la salle sur demande toujours en courant doucement, sachant qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de courir vite dans les couloirs de l'école.

Seulement quelques minutes après son arrivée, elle entendit des bruits de pas. Elle n'attendit pas longtemps avant qu'Edwin ne la rejoigne devant la salle sur demande comme elle l'avait demandé. Il avait une longue boîte noir peu épaisse, accrochée à son épaule gauche et pendouillant le long de son bras. Hermione sourit en le voyant arrivé, son fardeau sur l'épaule. Elle passa devant le mur trois fois et une grande porte avec des gravures apparut à la place du mur vide. Elle ouvrit la porte et avança, suivie d'Edwin qui était derrière elle. Avant qu'aucun d'eux ne fasse un geste, la porte se referma derrière le professeur.

La salle sur demande était éclairée de nombreuses bougies accrochées au plafond ou placées haut sur le mur. La salle était grande, et sombre, malgré la lumière. elle était remplie d'armes différentes: des épées en bois plus ou moins fine, jusqu'à des fleurets de toutes formes, de toute matières… Il y avait aussi différentes lances, longues, courtes, pointues, épaisses, fines, avec tranchant, avec dents...

Sur une autre façade, étaient accrochés plusieurs sortes de couteaux, des bâtons étaient maintenus debout contre la façade, des boucliers au dessus...

Les murs libres, sans arme, ni bouclier étaient tous fait de miroir, où l'on pouvait voir facilement chaque mouvement, le sol était un tapis dur pour faciliter la marche, mais moelleux quand une personne tombait au sol.

Une petite table trônait au fond de la salle, faite de bois sombre, où étaient posées des serviettes pour essuyer la transpiration engendrée par le combat.

Edwin et Hermione s'en approcha, l'adulte posa sa boîte noire et regarda Hermione qui ne la lâchait pas des yeux. Edwin brisa le silence :

- Envie de te battre contre moi ?

Hermione ne bougea que c'est lèvres :

- Oui, la salle te convient ?

Il sourit regarda la salle vite fait et la regarda :

- Parfait Mione !

La conversation se termina là, et Edwin ouvrit la boîte, deux épée y était : une épée avait le manche taillé en forme de tronc d'arbre, avec à une extrémité les racines et à l'autres, deux branches entrecroisées qui s'élargissaient de part et d'autre ; d'autres rameaux en sortaient et s'enroulaient encore jusqu'à se fondre dans la lame.

La seconde arme était tout aussi magnifique, la pointe de la lame était pointue, la lame en elle-même, blanche presque transparente. Sur le pommeau de l'épée un énorme rubis rouge faisait seul office de décoration. Elle était fine mais tranchante à souhait. Le manche était simple, mais léger, noir, avec pour décoration des initiales gravé dessus : MG : Mia Granger.

Ils prirent en même temps leur épée respective, s'avancèrent au milieu de la pièce, se saluèrent et se mirent en place.

Le combat commença.

Comme elle l'avait prévu, Edwin était toujours aussi doué, elle se re-concentra sur le combat, très vite elle prit le dessus. Rapide, elle se déplaçait sans cesse, désorientant son adversaire, qui ne broncha pas plus, il était confiant. Peu à peu, elle se sentit prise par l'excitation du combat, et l'ivresse la gagna : elle accéléra encore ses mouvements, para un coup, fit volte-face, toucha Edwin au flanc et se prépara à défaire Edwin de son épée qu'il avait levé au dessus de sa tête pour se protéger de l'attaque imminente. Hermione tout sourire, s'arrêta en plein combat, pendant quelques centièmes de secondes.

_« Gagné d'avance. »_

Cela permit à Edwin de la faire lâcher son épée, de mettre sa propre arme sous sa gorge et de gagner la partie.

Hermione perdit son sourire et celui d'Edwin s'agrandit :

- Perdu !

Hermione lui sourit quand même, étant bonne perdante, et puis comment pourrait-elle ne pas perdre face à son professeur ?!

- Oui, mais j'aurais ma revanche !

Ils rangèrent leur épée après l'avoir bien nettoyé et protégé, se séchèrent avec l'aide des serviettes, quittèrent la salle et avancèrent dans les couloirs sombres et silencieux.

- Cela t'a fait du bien ?

- Oui, ça m'avait manqué, tu te débrouilles toujours aussi bien, il faudra qu'on reprenne les cours ! Je me suis ramollie avec le temps.

Edwin lui sourit à nouveau, avançant vers la salle commune des préfets en chef.

- Tu n'a pas continué les cours après mon dépars Mione ?

- Si... Au début ! Mais seule, ce n'est pas pareil ! Et puis avec ce qui se passe dehors, je n'ai plus eu le temps comme avant.

Edwin perdit son sourire, mais ne montra pas sa tristesse, oui il était partit au moment où elle avait le plus besoin de lui.

- Oui je comprends.

Ils étaient arrivés devant le portrait de la salle commune. Edwin réajusta la boîte contenant leurs armes personnelles et sourit à Hermione :

- Bon et bien je te rejoins dans quelques minutes je vais aller chercher mes papiers et deux ou trois truc à grignoter. Après un combat il faut reprendre des forces : Chocolat blanc comme toujours ?

- Oui je veux bien avec du jus de citrouille s'il te plaît !

- Bien Mademoiselle.

- Alors à tout de suite. Je vais prendre une douche.

Il partit sans se retourner. Hermione dit le mot de passe et entra sans plus de cérémonie, partit dans sa chambre, prit des vêtements à la va-vite, et s'enferma dans la salle de bain.

Douche prise, cheveux mouillés, détachés sur ses épaules, habillée d'un simple jean et d'un tee-shirt noir bien plus grand que sa taille, avec juste des chaussettes blanche. La lionne s'assit par terre face à la table basse avec tout plein de parchemins vierges. La cheminée allumée, faisait danser la lumière dans la pièce, les flammes de l'enfer chantaient.

Dans le silence, la brunette réfléchissait aux différentes façons de faire les affiches expliquant les règles pour les inscriptions et les âges... Tout ce qu'ils devaient savoir pour participer, et aussi faire des affiches pour le bal.

Elle entendit enfin le portrait s'ouvrir, elle sourit d'avance pensant que c'était Edwin, mais le perdit vite en voyant qu'en fait, il ne s'agissait que de son ennemi.

D'ailleurs Drago n'était même pas surpris de la retrouver là, avec des parchemins qui n'attendaient que pleins d'idée saugrenus, qui allait encore lui prendre la tête tellement elle voudrait faire dans la complication et non dans la facilité ! Il sourit hypocritement, comme si rien ne s'était passé trois heures auparavant. Il posa sa robe de sorcier sur un des fauteuils debout devant lui et demanda d'une voix se voulant séductrice, mais tout autant ironique :

- Granger ! De retour ?

- Malefoy ! Toujours pas parti ?

Le serpent sourit encore plus, mais malicieusement maintenant et s'effaça dans sa chambre sans un mot ni geste de plus envers son ennemie, rien que pour l'énerver encore une fois.

Edwin ne tarda pas à arriver avec son petit cartable en cuir noir de bon professeur qu'il est.

Hermione lui laissa la place de son bureau et se leva, se dirigea vers la chambre de son homologue masculin pour qu'il vienne l'aider dans les affiches, mais elle sentit un souffle chaud sur sa nuque. Une main d'homme lui avait saisi le bras. Elle se retourna vers Edwin, qui ne la lâcha pour autant, il lui dit seulement :

- Viens.

Hermione ne dit mot et le suivit dans sa propre chambre, envoutée par le murmure qu'il lui avait adressé. Il la fit asseoir sur son lit, sans jamais la quitter des yeux. Il s'assit à côté d'elle et parla tout simplement, sans peur, sans joie. Il regarda en face de lui, et Hermione reprit ces esprits.

- Je dois te doit une vérité, et aussi une explication pour mon départ et surtout pour le fait de ne pas t'avoir donné de nouvelles de moi.

- Je t'écoute.

Hermione venait de chuchoter ses mots, elle était inquiète tout d'un coup.

- Je suis parti pour découvrir le monde magique, les différentes créatures et leur mode de vie, afin d'écrire un livre, pour faire découvrir toutes les différentes cultures. Le dernier voyage fut le plus important pour moi.

Il s'arrêta, regardant Hermione qui ne broncha pas attendant la suite. Voyant qu'elle ne disait mot, il reprit :

- Je suis parti voir des vampires, mais pas comme les autres. Je me suis beaucoup attaché à eux, les jeunes, surtout. Je te passe les détails de mes recherches, mais ce peuple est en guerre si on peut appeler cela comme ça… Mais c'est une autre histoire, et ce n'est pas celle-ci que je dois te raconter.

Toujours aucune réaction, à par peut-être un petit sourire d'encouragement, pour découvrir la suite de son histoire.

- Le peuple avec lequel j'ai vécu pendant quelques mois se nomme les Gangrels (gan-grè-l'). Contrairement à la plupart de leurs congénères, les Gangrels sont très proches de la nature et peu attirés par la vie citadine. Leur volonté d'isolement s'est d'ailleurs récemment traduit par un retrait total de la politique vampirique.

Hermione le coupa, intéressée :

- La politique vampirique ? Ils font de la politique ? Je les pensais, pour la plupart, sauvage et tueur, videur de sang, tu vois le truc ?

- Oui, je vois très bien, et je te rassure, tu n'es pas la seule à penser ça. Le haut représentant de leur clan a démissionné, et la plupart des représentants Gangrels des grandes villes ont fait de même. Ils vivent le plus souvent à la campagne, ou dans des banlieues dites "paumées" et j'ai cru comprendre qu'ils étaient plus ou moins capables de communiquer avec les animaux, voir même pour certains de prendre leur apparence.

Hermione le recoupa, fascinée :

- Il faudra que tu me passe tes recherches, j'ai très envie d'étudier leur vie.

- Peut-être, mais je n'ai pas finit mon histoire.

Hermione rougit et lui marmonna un : pardon, continue.

Et il continua, plus stressé qu'avant.

- Donc, le peuple étaient en conflit avec d'autre clan de vampires les Ventrue (vèn'-trou), initialement très proches de la chevalerie et de la noblesse. Le clan s'est peu à peu détourné de ces milieux pour s'orienter vers là où le pouvoir est allé: l'économie, la finance et la politique. En effet, de tout les clans que j'ai pu fréquenter, c'est celui qui revendique le plus d'être au sommet de la hiérarchie quelle qu'elle soit. Et le plus fort, c'est qu'ils se considèrent comme des altruistes qui se sacrifient pour les autres, car ils sont selon eux les mieux disposés à exercer ces fonctions. Ils ont comme serviteurs les Nosferatu (nôs'-fé-ra-tou). Je n'en ai encore jamais rencontré, mais on me les décrit comme discrets et insaisissables. Leurs talents de camouflage...

Hermione allait le coupé, quand il comprit sa question et lui répondit :

- On dit qu'ils peuvent se rendre pratiquement invisible, en fait ce sont de très bons espions. Ils sont généralement les vampires les plus renseignés de la ville et vendent leurs services au plus offrant. Si jamais tu en croisais un par "hasard", tu ne pourrais pas te tromper, on les décrits comme hideux au possible, leurs traits physiques se déformants lors de leur changement en vampire.

Hermione grimaça, mais Edwin continuant son histoire :

- Je suis tombé un jour sur une Ventrue, une fille de la noblesse, elle avait mon âge physiquement, mais elle avait 119 ans, elle devait fêter ses 120 ans. Elle avait appris par les espions que je m'intéressais beaucoup aux vampires et leur mode de vie. Elle m'a donc invité, on a appris à se connaître. Je l'aimais beaucoup, et elle aussi. Plus tard, ses parents ont voulu la marier à un autre vampire noble. Elle a refusé par amour pour moi. Mais ses parents n'ont pas voulu parce que j'étais humain alors son frère... M'a mordu... Parce qu'elle était triste et il l'aimait trop pour la voir comme cela...

Hermione s'était levé du lit, le regarda presque effrayé. Edwin se mordit la lèvre, il ne voulait pas voir se visage, cette grimace de peur sur son visage, non elle était trop importante pour lui pour qu'elle le quitte pour la vérité qu'il lui devait. Hermione tremblait, IL était devenu un vampire ! Oui, mais ils étaient souvent seule et elle lui faisait confiance, IL ne lui fera jamais de mal.

- Es tu en train de me dire que tu es un vampire ?

- Depuis maintenant 1 an et quelques mois. C'est pour cela que je ne t'ai pas donné de nouvelle.

Un ange passa.

- Me hais-tu ? Si tu as peur de moi, je peux comprendre et si tu le souhaites, je sortirais de ta vie.

- NON ! Attend ! Juste attend ! Laisse-moi deux petites minutes.

Cinq minutes s'étaient écoulées, mais Edwin n'avait pas bougé.

- Bon pour commencer...

- Oui ?

- Tu aurais pu me le dire plus tôt ! Mais je ne te hais pas !

Edwin se sentait soulagé, alors il souffla :

- Merci.

Hermione reprit toujours tremblante :

- Bah oui, comment le pourrais-je ? Cela m'est impossible ! Et puis si tu ne tue personne, ça va non ? Au fait, que manges-tu ?

Edwin éclata de rire, les nerfs lâchant un peu.

- Je bois des tasse de thé au sang, des sucettes au sang aussi, et du sang d'animal et quand j'ai très faim je m'achète du sang humain dans les allées sombres, mais c'est rare.

Hermione souffla. Edwin le remarqua :

- Ne t'inquiète pas je ne tue personne, mais canine sont vierge d'humain. Autres questions ?

- Oui.

Elle avait reprit sa voix normal, maintenant, elle voulait tout savoir sur lui et sa nouvelle nature. Mais d'abord :

- Dumbledore est au courant de... Ta... Condition?

- Oui, bien sur ! Mais personne d'autre que toi, lui… les vampires et autres créatures qui peuvent le sentir, n'est au courant. Je n'aurais jamais travaillé avec des élèves s'ils pensaient que j'étais un vampire. Non ?

- Tu as raison, mais c'était pour être sure. Qu'as-tu comme pouvoirs maintenant ?

- Et bien, comme chaque vampire, j'ai une meilleure vue, je vois mieux la nuit, je cours plus vite que n'importe quel humain, mon toucher est plus sensible, mon odorat pareil, et si je me concentre beaucoup je peux capter tes pensées, mais je ne l'utilise jamais, je n'aime pas trop écouter ce qui est privé, quand je peux... Et... A oui : J'ai l'ouïe très fine ! MR MALEFOY !

Hermione se retourna en vitesse vers la porte de sa chambre et vit Malefoy entrer sans un sourire malicieux, ou pervers, ou moqueur sur son visage.

_« Pour une fois »_

- Et le vieux fou vous laisse nous donner des cours alors que vous êtes un buveur de sang ? C'est du n'importe quoi cette école...

Edwin ne lui laissa pas le temps de continuer et lui répondit un oui sans suite. Hermione ne disait toujours rien, essayant d'encaisser la nouvelle. Et posa une question qui donna une claque à Drago :

- Papa était au courant ?

- Oui. Je lui ai tout avoué avant qu'il ne meurt…

_

* * *

_

**Merci encore à ma correctrice ****So00o-SpEciAl. **

**Alors ce chapitre ??? Reviews please. !!**

**Kiss**

**Fiind-l0ve**


End file.
